Un combat pour la justice
by xX-G0thik4-Xx
Summary: J'ai fait une suite à partir de la fin de l'anime, je lis actuellement le manga et j'espère qu'il ne me fera pas dévier vers une toute autre histoire ou ne m'influencera pas ! Je sais que généralement on aime pas trop les nouveaux personnages mais ce personnage va beaucoup apporter à Yona et je désire réellement raconter quelque chose de poussé ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1 : une nouvelle recrue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **J'ai voulu écrire une fanfiction sur mon manga coup de coeur du moment : Akatsuki no Yona ! Il se trouve que la fin de l'anime m'a laissé sur ma faim, j'aurai aimé en voir plus !**

 **C'est pourquoi j'ai rédigé la suite de l'anime, comme je le disais dans la description, je lis en ce moment le manga , j'espère donc ne pas être influencé dans ma fanfic'!**

 **Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce site depuis la mort d'un ami, soyez donc indulgents !**

 **J'ai, comme dit, dans le résumé, ajouté un personnage, car je souhaite rajouté quelques petits trucs à l'histoire qui est déjà très bien faite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle recrue**

Yona, Kija, Shinah, Jeaha, Zeno, Hak et Yoon avaient marchés depuis un moment déjà, ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe pour manger.

« Tu crois vraiment que Kija va manger ça, Yoon ?» répliqua Yona

« Pourquoi ? La peur des insectes ne l'empêche tout de même pas d'en manger ? Si ? » Rétorqua Yoon

« Souviens-toi ce que serpent blanc fait à la vue des insectes, alors les manger… d'ailleurs tu n'as pas déjà essayé une fois, Yoon ? » Affirma Hak

« Arrêtez de parler des insectes, rien que d'en parler ça me donne des frissons à l'échine ! Non, je n'en mangerai pas ! « Répondit Kija

« Tu as tord c'est plein de protéines et de forces » dit une voix au loin…

« Huuhhh ? » firent nos 7 héros

« Excusez-moi de m'être mêlée à vos conversations, voici Nina",montrant le chat noir,"et Grey, "montrant le chat gris", je suis Satis, là est mon véritable prénom d'après les esprits, j'ai arpenté des terres inconnues et des longs chemins afin de vous trouver, princesse Yona » répondit une jeune fille aux cheveux forts noirs.

Elle était accompagnée de deux chats, un gris et un noir, vêtu de vêtements montrant ses nombreuses traversées de pays, un haut quasiment orientale d'une couleur indiscernable arrivant au-dessus du nombril avec une ceinture en tissus noir cachant la partie du ventre découverte mais laissant un bout de chair en ligne de 2 mm de chaque côté, sa longue jupe noire arrivait quasiment à ses pieds et on pouvait voir des bottes marrons assez anciennes où étaient attachés certains outils et petites armes blanches. Elle portait autour de sa ceinture d'autres outils, armes blanches ainsi qu'une gourdasse et du matériel de couture, à son dos elle avait une hotte remplie voire même plusieurs, de loin indiscernables. Ses cheveux noirs étaient à peine retenus par un ruban rouge autour de son front qui laissait donc ses cheveux errés dans le vent. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indiscernable également semblant parfois tiré vers le vert, puis par le jaune au marron en passant par des couleurs plus sombres comme le gris-bleu foncé et même le noir.

Les 7 héros restèrent bouche bée, puis Yoon assez curieux demanda : « Une minute, comment sais-tu le prénom de la princesse ? Comment sais-tu qu'elle est princesse ? Comment as-tu pu nous trouver ? Fais-tu partie de la garde du nouveau roi ? »

« Waouw, autant de questions, je m'y attendais de toute façon, je vais répondre tout de suite à la dernière question parce que je ne tiens pas à me battre contre des alliés, je ne fais pas partie de la garde du roi et je suis encore moins de son côté, si cela peut vous rassurer… » Répondit aussitôt Satis

Yona toujours muette et surprise, se mit alors à sourire : « tu viens donc m'aider ? Tu es une nouvelle alliée pour rejoindre ma cause ? »

Satis acquiesça aussitôt : « Bien sûre, princesse, je vais répondre également aux autres questions que l'on m'a posé. Si je connais le prénom de la princesse, son passé et toute votre aventure, c'est parce que je suis un ange, j'ai eu exactement tous les flashs, toutes les images de votre parcours, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu vous retrouver, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour arriver à vous, non seulement vous bougiez mais aussi j'étais assez loin de votre royaume ! Je viens de l'autre côté de la Terre ! »

Ils furent tous surpris.

Satis souffla et ajouta : « Je pense que tout d'abord, je vais me joindre à vous pour le repas, j'ai ramené plusieurs bagages avec moi, dont de la nourriture, je pense que du riz vous fera plaisir surtout pour toi, Kija, les insectes te déplaisant. »

Yoon : « C'est formidable ! Je vais pouvoir le cuisiner ! »

Kija : « ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de repas digne de ce nom ! »

Satis sourit et Yona la regarda.

Satis offrit le riz qu'elle avait dans un sac, ils n'en prirent qu'une partie car le sac était imposant.

Yona : « Tu portes tout cela depuis combien de temps sur toi ? »

Satis : « Depuis un moment, il faut dire que je t'ai cherché partout… Et j'ai mis du temps à comprendre qui je devais protéger, qui je devais aider et ce que je devais faire dans ce monde. Si vous voulez bien je vais tout vous expliquer, je ne tiens pas à tout vous cacher après tout je vais vous suivre et il me semble normal de vous expliquer pourquoi, comment et qui je suis exactement afin que vous sachiez avec qui vous êtes et surtout que vous m'accordiez votre confiance, je sais que c'est délicat mais je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance ! »

Hak : « Parce qu'en plus on n'a pas le choix… »

Satis : « Non, désolée… De toute façon, je suis là pour vous guider et surtout je n'ai que ce but, sauf si vous voulez désobéir aux instructions des esprits et à ceux de Dieu, qui, je vous le dirais tout de même, ne m'a jamais aidé et m'a toujours laissé dans des situations incroyables, les seuls messages que je peux avoir, sont la Justice, gravées en moi et la générosité… si moi je souffre, ce n'est rien, je peux en revanche prier pour les autres et les souhaits seront exaucés, si tant bien que mal ils sont pour une bonne chose ! Ma souffrance n'est rien pour lui, c'est pourquoi j'ai apprise à me forger et à me cacher… »

Yoon sembla ailleurs et sortit « Iksu… »

Satis le regarda et lui dit : « Iksu, oui je sais qui il est, c'est un prêtre, je le plains aussi, lui comme moi ressentant la souffrance de ce monde, ce n'est qu'en le changeant que notre souffrance partira petit à petit, mais tout comme lui, j'ai bien vu que je suis impuissante, je n'ai pas récupéré mes pouvoirs, mais j'ai apprise à me battre, à me défendre et à me débrouiller seule ! Il n'y a que peu que j'ai su qui j'étais vraiment : l'ange Satis, je ne l'ai su que vers ma majorité et j'ai longtemps mis du temps à y croire et l'accepter ! Ensuite, pour savoir ma voie, savoir ce que je devais faire, sans pouvoirs, qui aider ? Comment ? Cela m'a pris du temps aussi… Puis j'ai eu ces flashs, et j'ai compris que c'est Yona que je devais aider ! Car, elle aura un grand impact sur l'humanité et elle vaut la peine d'être aidée ! Ta vie a basculé du jour au lendemain Yona, mais crois-moi tu verras tu seras une grande personne ! Ce que ton père n'a pas réussi à faire, tu l'accompliras, autrement certes ! Mais tu le feras ! »

Yona regardait Satis et des larmes sortirent peu à peu, Satis se sentit mal et vint vers elle : « Non ! Surtout ne pleures pas ! Ton père m'a envoyé te protéger quoiqu'il arrive et j'ai eu les instructions de tous les autres esprits et de Dieu ! Je peux te dire que ton père est rassuré et heureux de te voir en vie, débrouillarde et souriante avec des personnes de confiance ! Crois-moi ! Et il a aussi dit qu'il était content que tu acceptes enfin tes cheveux aussi » sortant un petit sourire et affichant ses yeux vers ses cheveux

Cette dernière phrase eu au moins l'audace de la faire rire, et elle prit Satis, qui était penchée vers elle, une main sur l'épaule, dans les bras et lui sortit : « Merci !... Merci pour tout ce chemin que tu as fait pour venir me voir et pour m'apporter tous ces messages… J'espère en apprendre chaque jour plus de ton parcours et sur qui tu es vraiment »

Satis sourit et acquiesça.

Ils se mirent donc à manger le riz qu'avait cuisiné Yoon et le reste du repas.

« Tu cuisines très bien Yoon ! Franchement ! C'est vraiment très bon ! » Affirma Satis

« Merci Satis, mais je m'y ferais pas que tu arrives à connaître tout de tout le monde, ça me fait vraiment bizarre comme sentiment ! » Rétorqua Yoon

Satis : « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dévoile rien à personne ! Et puis je suis un peu l'ange gardien de tout le monde même si moi aussi j'ai un « ange gardien » entre guillemet qui me protège : un esprit, un esprit de samurai ! »

Tout le monde arrêta de manger net et regardèrent Satis.

Zeno : « Comment ça ? »

Satis : « Afin d'arriver à m'intégrer, comprendre qui j'étais et me protéger du danger tant que je n'avais pas découvert que j'étais un ange, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger, Dieu a dû m'envoyer ce samurai, un esprit, afin de m'aider dans ma quête… Apparemment c'est moi qui avais décidé de descendre aider les humains, mais je n'ai plus aucuns souvenirs de moi en ange et de ces paroles, cela dit en moi j'ai toujours voulu aider tout le monde… », Dit-elle ensuite en continuant de manger

Jeaha : « En voilà une qui n'est pas secrète sur sa vie… »

Satis : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais, je vous ai donné ma parole de tout vous raconter… »

Kija : « Yona, tu ne seras plus toute seule à dormir dans ta tente ! Y aura une fille avec toi, une autre fille, c'est bien que tu aies une amie fille avec toi aussi ! »

Yona : « Je suis plutôt contente de voir que je ne suis plus toute seule, vous êtes là et l'arrivée de Satis et ces messages me donnent encore plus envie de me battre pour vivre et d'être heureuse de continuer à avancer ! »

Hak eu un petit sourire en coin.

Les autres sourirent un peu aussi.

Yoon : « Hak cette nuit quand je me suis réveillé pour aller chercher du bois, je ne t'ai pas vu… tous les autres étaient tous ivres je pense et dormaient profondément mais toi, t'étais passé où ? »

Hak eut de gros yeux…

Satis : « Sûrement en train de s'entraîner ou errer comme d'habitude… ce sont les images que j'ai vu le plus souvent dans mes flashs… »

Kija : « Ivres… tu en as de bonnes toi … »

Yoon : « C'était votre jeu après tout… »

Flash-back : Anniversaire des 15 ans de Yona :

Une fois de plus, Yona était contente de fêter son anniversaire, d'être couverte de cadeaux, et tout le monde buvait encore énormément et allait devenir saoul le soir.

« Soo-Won n'est pas venu encore cette année me voir pour mon anniversaire ? Ça fait tout de même 2 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu… » Rétorqua Yona

« Vous n'êtes pas non plus le centre du monde, princesse ! » taquina Hak

« Ahhhh… mais tu peux pas arrêter 2 minutes ! Un anniversaire c'est important ! Ça s'oublie pas ! Il aurait oublié ? » S'inquiéta Yona

« Yona, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, une jolie robe en soie… » Dit Sire II en arrivant vers sa fille

« Mais si Soo-Won est pas là, je ne vois pas en quelle occasion la porter… » S'attrista Yona

« Parce que tu es ma fille et que pour ton anniversaire tu peux être jolie même si Soo-Won n'est pas là… passe un bon anniversaire Yona… » Ajouta Sire II en partant

« Il ne m'a jamais compris… » Marmonna Yona

« La priorité pour lui est que vous grandissiez, princesse ! Et que vous soyez plus mature avant de vous promettre quoique ce soit au niveau mariage, imaginez Soo-Won avec une enfant de 5 ans d'âge mental » Dit Hak en rigolant

«Mais… J'ai grandi j'ai 15 ans, ahhh je t'interdis de dire ça, je n'ai pas 5 ans d'âge mental ! » S'exprima Yona

« Ah non pardon vous en avez 2 ! » ria encore plus Hak

« Tu es saoul Hak !» se vexa Yona

Quelques heures plus tard, le château était remplie de personnes saoules ayant bu lors de la fête d'anniversaire, seuls Yona et Hak ne l'étaient pas.

« À chaque fois c'est comme ça… je me demande si fêter mon anniversaire est une bonne chose, il n'est plus possible de parler à qui que ce soit ce soir… » Protesta Yona

« De parler ou de demander » Questionna Hak avec un sourire amusé

« Les 2… Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois jamais saoul ? » Demanda Yona

« Parce que moi je tiens l'alcool… » Répondit Hak

« Hak… tu peux veiller sur moi cette nuit, les gens saoulent me font peur tu sais… Ils peuvent avoir des comportements parfois surprenants… » Demanda la princesse Yona

« Pas de problème, princesse, après tout je suis là pour ça… » Acquiesça Hak

Fin du flash-back

Tout le monde finissait son repas, lorsque Hak eut bizarrement une question, lui qui n'est pas très fertile pour cela, à poser à Satis :

« Dis-moi, si tu vois tout et sais tout, sais-tu en ce moment où est le roi et ce qu'il fait ? Ou ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ?

Satis finit sa gorgée, le regarda de manière sérieuse et lui répondit : « Tu veux parler de Soo-won ? » en s'essuyant de sa main sa bouche, tous furent surpris de sa réponse « honnêtement, je ne peux pas tout voir, je vois les évènements passés, je vois les possibilités mais… les possibilités sont mes analyses en fonction de ce que j'ai pu voir de passer, sincèrement je ne sais pas s'il a prévu quoique ce soit concernant la princesse, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se méfier, après tout c'est elle la véritable héritière du trône de son père ! Et je suis certaine que derrière, il a peur que ça refasse surface… »

« Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis toi ? » Rétorqua Yoon, « Mais une princesse ne peut régner ici seule dans un château ce n'est pas la place d'une femme, pour cela il lui faut un mari… »

« Effectivement, je le sais, je ne viens peut-être pas du même endroit que vous mais je le sais… Yona ne restera pas indéfiniment seule, surtout entourée de garçon » Défendit Satis en prenant une gorgée d'eau à la fin de sa phrase, tout en laissant un sourire en coin

Les garçons furent estomaqués de sa dernière phrase, ils venaient d'avaler une gorgée d'eau qu'ils recrachèrent tous.

« Vous êtes tous plutôt mignons en plus, donc… je ne vois pas le problème… » Ajouta Satis qui visiblement n'avait pas vu leur réaction

« Enfin, de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas, je sais juste que… Yona a un avenir et il est peut-être tout déjà fait et tracé, et avec vous en plus, elle sera en sécurité » Rajouta Satis, en se levant.

Yona qui était restée bouche bée pendant ce discours demanda alors : « Où vas-tu Satis ? »

« Je vais à un endroit où personne ne peut aller à ma place ? » répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle s'en alla.

« Drôle de fille cette Satis… » Dit Hak, une fois Satis partie

« Tu l'as dit, on dirait plus un garçon manqué, qu'un ange ! » Ajouta Jea-ha, « mais elle reste plutôt mystérieuse, combattante et mignonne, derrière son côté assez forte, déterminée et dure »

« On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a réellement vécu, Jea-ha, pour la juger, elle est sûrement un ange car elle a l'air d'être pure et déterminée à sauver une cause qui en vaut la peine… » Osa dire Shinah

« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends prendre aussi facilement la parole » Affirma Yoon, « Moi, elle me paraît bizarre, mais c'est vrai qu'elle cache quelque chose, on dirait qu'elle s'efforce d'être rude et pas trop, car elle reste ce qu'elle dit être… Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu endurer… »

« On le saura tôt ou tard… » Dit Yona en baissant la tête, « ne forçons pas les choses à se faire et Satis à se déballer, elle a promis de tout nous dire, passer son temps à parler et à la questionner n'est pas non plus très accueillant, on doit lui faire confiance ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec la princesse, moi je suis certain qu'elle va nous apporter… » Ajouta Kija

« Tu dis ça, serpent blanc, car elle a la peau quasiment aussi blanche que toi, et qu'elle a dit qu'on était mignon » Pouffa Hak, ce qui eut l'effet d'énerver Kija

« ARRRH JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER SERPENT BLANC ! » s'énerva Kija

De son côté, Satis :

« Nina, Grey, je vais vous donner à manger » dit Satis aux 2 chats, « tout d'abord je vais passer à l'eau les restes de gosiers que j'avais chauffé i jours et salés pour pouvoir les conserver »

Elle passa sous l'eau 2 bons morceaux de viandes que les humains ne mangent généralement pas à cause de l'odeur forte qu'a ces morceaux, et enleva tout le sel, puis elle l'essuya et le donna ses chats qui furent très contents de manger enfin.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, peut-être de moi, peut-être qu'on aura du mal à être acceptés mais je fais ce que je peux, vous savez que j'ai extrêmement du mal à raconter ma vie surtout que celle-ci n'a pas été très joyeuse… » Raconta Satis à ces 2 chats

Elle s'assit quelque peu les mains sur la tête et ajouta : « Si seulement… Enfin, j'espère que ça ira qu'ils finiront par m'intégrer avec eux… Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon… »

Nina et Grey finirent et regardèrent leur maitre attristées, et passèrent une pate douce sur ses jambes.

Satis releva la tête : « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne pleure pas, je m'inquiète seulement de l'avenir, je ne sais pas ce que cogite Soo-Won en ce moment et cela pourrait peut-être être compliqué surtout si mes certains pouvoirs qu'un ange est sensé avoir ne reviennent pas… »

Elle sentit un léger vent arriver : « Tu n'as pas l'habitude de baisser les bras, Satis… »

« Je sais Sensei » répondit-elle comme si tout était normal « Mais seule, contre une armée, seule contre beaucoup de monde et peut-être contre eux qui ne m'acceptent pas… j'ai si souvent été déçu… »

« Je n'ai pas toujours été là non plus Satis, je suis désolé, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que l'Amour était ta faiblesse… »

« Une chose est sûre, je suis la seule qui peut véritablement comprendre Yona… mais, elle a encore ses chances comparé à moi, elle ne lui a rien donné et… elle avait une autre alternative… elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne, une autre personne a toujours été avec elle et continue d'être avec elle.. »

« C'est pour cela que cette mission t'as été confié Satis… Oui je sais… »

« Un ange n'aime qu'une personne et l'aimera toute sa vie, déjà nous n'avons pas le droit d'aimer et notre pureté fait que… la seule personne qu'on aime… Enfin bref… Yona n'a pas vu les autres bras tendus de cette autre personne, elle n'a pas vu qu'il était mieux que Soo-Won et elle n'a pas vu non plus que lui ressentait des sentiments extrêmes, qu'il se force à cacher… et c'est également le seul qui puisse la protéger jusqu'au bout, dans son royaume, je ne doute pas non plus de l'équipe, mais en tant que roi, il serait merveilleux avec elle…"

Elle regarda au loin avant d'ajouter :

"De plus, chez nous aimer son cousin est compliqué, Sensei, c'est pourquoi aussi je suis là… lui montrer qu'elle pense aimer quelqu'un alors que l'autre qui était à côté… c'est lui qu'elle aime… Finalement, elle a aimé quelqu'un qui a essayé de prendre la place de sa mère et qui est de sa famille… Est-ce vraiment de l'Amour ? Ou est-ce seulement un attachement et une retransmission de l'amour d'une mère et fille, de l'amour que devrait avoir une fille pour sa mère… »

« C'est pour cela que tu dois rester et te battre pour lui expliquer lui faire comprendre et qu'elle lutte contre ça, tu as toi-même subit… »

« Oui… Je le ferai Sensei… »

Du côté de Soo-Won :

« Tu pourrais me tuer, Yona, et même peut-être en restant vivante prendre ma place… » Songea Soo-Won

« Vous m'avez appelé, majesté ? » Demanda Kye-Sook

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire que non loin de la ville d'Awa, une fille ressemblant à Yona, cheveux rouges, rodait, j'aimerai que vous alliez vérifiés, je préfèrerai que personne ne reconnaisse la princesse si elle est toujours en vie… » Affirma Soo-Won

« Mais, Tae-jong, le fils du chef de la tribu du feu a dit qu'elle était tombée dans une falaise avec Hak et qu'elle avait péri… et elle ne serait jamais toute seule sans Hak, et lui et son épée ne sont pas discret, vous auriez également eu des échos là-dessus » Rétorqua Kye-Sook

« Oui, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net… » S'accrocha Soo-Won

« Très bien ! » Acquiesça Kye-Sook, « Je vais prévenir une partie des gardes afin qu'ils aillent vérifier les alentours… mais que ferions-nous si elle est vivante ? »

« Eh bien… Vous l'enfermerez... Je ne sais pas encore si… la tuer serait… » Ajouta Soo-Won

« Majesté ? Vous êtes fou, si la princesse est encore vivante, ce serait une menace pour votre place… Avez-vous des sentiments pour elle ? » S'inquièta Kye-Sook

« C'est juste que je suis indécis quant à son sort, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je ressente de l'Amour pour ma cousine… » Répondit Soo-Won, « Cependant, elle n'est pas responsable d'être la fille de Sire II et je ne peux pas non plus me comporter comme-ci j'exprimais de la jalousie par rapport à la vie qu'a vécu ma cousine dans ce château à ma place… »

« Si vous le dites, nous enverrons donc des hommes aux alentours d'Awa, sire… » Finit Kye-Sook

« Parfait ! » Affirma Soo-Won d'un ton satisfait et sûr de lui.

* * *

 **J'avoue qu'il y a peu d'action pour un début, mais c'est le temps d'insérer le nouveau personnage et de le faire connaître aux yeux de tous un minimum et de permettre aux autres de l'apprécier et de lui faire confiance !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous avez tout de même apprécié les moments de rire !**

 **Donnez-moi le courage d'écrire la suite ! Enfin si j'ai le temps évidemment de l'écrire rapidement !**

 **Gothikana**


	2. Chapter 2 : Et si on jouait ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toute !**

 **J'ai enfin posté la suite, désolée pour le retard, je devais le faire avant, mais tellement de choses à m'occuper ! Là je m'y suis mise vraiment et je me suis débrouillée pour corriger le maximum de fautes, mais c'est le soir, et j'ai certainement dû en laisser, soyez indulgent(e)s!**

 **Un peu plus de complications, l'action sera omniprésente le prochain chapitre !**

 **CoolMhouse contente de te retrouver sur fanfiction en tant que lectrice tout comme rédactrice ! Je te remercie pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Et que tu vas t'accrocher autant que je me suis attachée aux personnages !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Et si on jouait ?**

Les cheveux de Satis volaient dans l'air près de la rivière d'eau qui s'écoulait telle une petite cascade entre des roches, alors qu'elle était assise sur une roche avec ses deux chats.

Les 7 compères se taquinaient encore dans leur coin à propos de la journée et de l'arrivée de Satis.

« Elle est tout de même longue à revenir, Satis, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé.. » Lança Yona

« Elle a l'air d'avoir l'habitude de voyager seule et de braver les dangers… elle a fait du chemin pour nous retrouver… je ne pense pas… ne t'inquiètes pas Yona » Répondit Kija

« Ce serait quand même dommage qu'elle ne puisse accomplir de tâches alors qu'elle vient de nous retrouver » Pouffa Hak

« Hak ! N'abuse pas s'il te plait ! » Intervient Yona, « Je m'inquiète beaucoup, elle prend beaucoup de temps, alors qu'elle avait l'air si contente de me retrouver… »

La nuit tombait et Satis vit des images qui dataient de peu, d'environ 1h et qui venait du château de Hiryu, elle reconnut aussitôt Kye-Sook et Soo-Won. Ses yeux devinrent arrondis puis sévères.

« Ordures ! » Lâcha-t-elle. Ses chats réagirent. « Nina, Grey, prenez soin de Yona, ce que je m'apprête à faire pourrait-être dangereux… »

Ses chats ne furent pas rassurés mais écoutèrent attentivement leur maître.

« Soo-Won, tu ne réussiras pas ton coup, je ramènerai la princesse Yona vivante au château et elle reprendra la place qui lui est valu ! » Ajouta fermement Satis

« Je vais suivre la direction de tes petits pions de soldats… tu risques d'être déçu… » Souria Satis.

Après quelques minutes d'inquiétudes, Satis arriva vers la bande.

Yona fut rassurée : « Ah te voilà ! Je me demandais bien ce qui se passait… »

Satis répondit en souriant : « Je nourrissais mes chats que je vous ai présenté tout à l'heure Nina et Grey… Vous n'avez pas dû faire attention avec tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire d'incroyable »

Yona baissa la tête vers les deux petites boules de poils qui avaient tendance à se cacher sous la jupe de Satis.

« Ah oui en effet ! Elles sont tellement mignonnes ! » Lança Yona.

Satis sourit : « Oui et je leur ai demandé de prendre soin de toi et de faire attention à toi ! Elles finiront peut-être par te suivre de temps en temps, peu importe où tu iras… Et je veux que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe quand je ne suis pas là, je te donnerai ce qu'il faut pour ça… »

« Je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre, tu veux partir ? » Demanda Jeaha

« Oh mais pourquoi je n'avais pas vu ses petits bouts de chairs.. » taquina Hak

« N'y penses même pas ! » fixa Satis « Nina et Grey sont mes chats, et elles sont plus habiles que tu ne le crois, on ne plaisante pas avec ça, elles comprennent tous ce qu'on dit ! Je leur ai dit de ne pas embêter Ao, Grey est une très bonne chasseuse, je ne veux pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal si elle voulait jouer avec lui… »

« Je blaguais… » Ajouta Hak

« Je l'espère… Je dois en effet partir… »Répondit Satis

« Oh… mais pourquoi ? C'est pour ça que tu veux que je m'occupe de Nina et Grey ?» Demanda Yona

« Tu es venue lui refiler tes chats ? » Ria Zeno

« La princesse est déjà très bien protégé avec nous, tes chats ne lui serviront pas à grand-chose dans le combat… » Ajouta Hak

« Ce n'est pas pour le combat que je m'inquiète, c'est pour son moral… » Rétorqua Satis, « Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu et je sais ce qu'elle ressent et peut endurer, et tu sais de quoi je parle Hak… Tu le sais ! »

Elle le fixa et il fut surpris, d'un coup, Hak revit les images lorsque Yona pleura après avoir vu Soo-Won à Awa.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Hak d'un ton sévère

« Après cette altercation, Soo-Won a découvert que la princesse Yona était vivante, il veut donc la capturer voire la tuer… » Annonça Yona

Les autres furent surpris et Hak fronça les sourcils et serras son arme « Quel ordure ! »

« Je sais ! » Lâcha Satis, « Moi aussi, je l'ai dit, et je ne le laisserai pas faire… »

« Tu as vu des visions n'est-ce pas ? » demande Hak

« Oui, je vais être honnête, je n'apprécie pas du tout ce personnage grotesque… mais par politesse pour Yona, j'éviterai de le dénigrer devant elle… » S'expliqua Satis

« Notre devoir est de la protéger, qu'ils viennent essayer de capturer Yona !» S'exclama Kija

« Non Kija, surtout pas, Yona a d'autres projets pour le moment en vue, il me semble, et comme on me l'a si bien dit si elle n'épouse personne comme roi, sa revenue au château sera inutile, ils éliront quelqu'un en attendant ou elle sera contrainte de se marier avec n'importe qui, un général ou autre, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour Yona ! » Rétorqua Satis

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? » Demanda Jeaha

« Vous, protégez Yona lors de son périple ! Moi, je vais faire diversion ! Avec un peu de chance je peux leur refaire croire à la mort de Yona ! J'ai mes petites techniques de ruses ! Je vais aller à leur rencontre à ses soldats grâce à mes visions je réussirais à les trouver comme je vous ai trouvé ! » Lança Satis

« Mais que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda Kija inquiêt.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, en attendant, vous, dégagez la zone ! Ils vont chercher près de Awa, éloignez-vous le plus possible ! » Informa Satis

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour faire croire à la mort de la princesse ? » demanda alors Hak dans l'ombre

« J'y ai pensé » Dit Satis « Mais j'ai une tout autre idée… J'espère juste que ça va marcher… Je te donne ça Yona c'est pour Grey et Nina tu les nourris 3 fois par jour maximum comme nous, il suffit de tremper les morceaux un moment dans l'eau dès que tu sens qu'il n'y a plus de grains tu les essuie avec ce torchon (à nettoyer chaque jour et faire sécher) et ensuite tu leur donne, je tiens à préciser aux personnes ressentant le besoin de manger de la viande supposée être pour mes chats que celle-ci n'est pas comestible pour les humains, si vous voulez je peux vous le montrer » elle passa la viande sous le nez de chaque individus qui firent un geste de recul.

« Non non ça va aller » s'exclama Yoon en se bouchant le nez.

« Je prendrais soin de Nina et Grey, j'ai confiance en toi Satis ! » Lança Yona ce qui fut sourire Satis

Ils allaient partir avec tous leurs bagages et les 2 chats lorsque Satis rattrapa Yona : « Yona, écoute-moi, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne te montres pas encore au roi, d'accord ? » elle hocha la tête aussitôt et Satis continua : « Tu es la descendante directe du roi de Hiryu de la légende : tu es le dragon de feu… tu es très importante ne l'oublies pas et songes-y… tu es la seule à avoir les cheveux de feu… »

Quelques minutes plus tard de son côté, Yona se rappelait de la dernière phrase que lui avait sortie Satis : « Tu es la descendante directe du roi de Hiryu de la légende : tu es le dragon de feu… tu es très importante ne l'oublies pas et songes-y… tu es la seule à avoir les cheveux de feu… », elle continuait de marcher et se disait que les dragons lui avaient dit aussi et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, mais si ça venait vraiment d'un ange qui apparemment avait l'air de tout savoir, alors… c'est que c'était peut-être vrai…

Hak la regarda et lui dit : « à quoi songez-vous, princesse ? »

Elle fut surprise et répondit : « Non rien, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Satis, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien… »

« Elle a parcouru des terres et des terres, je doute sincèrement qu'elle soit en danger, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait… »Rassura Hak

Du côté de Satis, elle attendait sagement dans un bois en scrutant le moindre mouvement :

« Mais, ils risquent de mettre un moment avant d'arriver sauf… sauf si Soo-Won n'était pas au château… Ai-je vraiment reconnu le château d'Hiryu ? » Satis songea

« Il faut que je construise quelque chose dans les hauteurs… » Continua-t-elle

Elle regarda alors les arbres. Puis elle prit des feuillages, des branches et sculpta dans des bois tombés, certainement lors d'orage ou passage d'habitants, des lames de bois faisant dans les 50 cm. Elle grimpa ensuite dans un grand arbre costaud et solide, avec tout cela à son dos en plus de ses nombreuses hottes et s'arrêta à une certaine hauteur, pas trop haut pas trop bas. Les autres arbres étaient susceptibles de la cacher et elle pouvait de là où elle était, voir de loin. Elle plaça les lames de bois sur différentes branches et les fixa avec de la corde et certains clous puis elle finit son petit abris avec le reste des branches et feuillages afin d'avoir une cabane dans les arbres pour dormir et surveiller l'arrivée des soldats du roi. Elle s'était arrangée pour que cela ne se voie pas dans l'arbre, le feuillage recouvrant un peu son abri. Elle avait pris des jumelles qu'elle avait fabriqué avec du bois et des verres de vue.

« Personne, bon… Je pense que je vais essayer de colorer une partie de mes cheveux pour voir » Songea Satis

Elle prit les garances (rubia tinctoria) des fleurs rouges qui avaient la particularité de colorer et elle en frotta une partie contre ses cheveux. Elle regarda le résultat « C'est bien ce que je pensais, mes cheveux sont trop sombres pour les colorer… mais il y a un autre moyen… le village n'est pas loin, je dois récupérer des cheveux les colorer en rouge comme ceux de la princesse ! »

Elle descendit tout en regardant que personne ne la voyait et laissa ses affaires dans l'arbre. Elle partit à la recherche des cheveux.

Pendant ce temps du côté de la princesse Yona :

« Tu es sûre Yoon que l'on s'éloigne bien de Awa, que là où on va le roi ne nous trouvera pas ? » Demanda alors Hak sceptique.

« Oui on s'éloigne, je pense que vu le chemin qu'on empreinte les chevaux en troupe des gardes proches du roi ne viendront pas… de toute façon ils n'arriveront pas de ce côté et Satis les interceptera avant, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire, mais bon, faisons lui confiance… » Rétorqua Yoon

Yona sembla inquiète, mais Nina frôla sa jambe comme pour la rassurer, elle fut surprise de ce geste et pensa « Je n'ai pas à être inquiète si elle est véritablement un ange alors Dieu la protégera et Nina a l'air d'être si confiante après tout elle voyage depuis bien plus longtemps que moi si elle vient de l'autre côté de la terre. »

« On s'éloigne de Satis et des terres d'Awa de plus en plus.. » sortit Shinah « pas encore de vue des gardes du roi… donc ici pour le moment nous sommes en sécurité »

« Il y a de l'eau pas loin à quelques pas, on s'installe là la nuit et on repart demain un peu plus loin » Affirma Yoon

« Bonne idée, on va pouvoir pécher un peu » Ajouta Hak

« Et se délasser dans l'eau…ahhh je vais me déshabiller » Lança Jeaha

« Nooon ! » Cria les autres tout en retenant le vêtement de Jeaha pour pas qu'il se montre nu.

Du côté de Satis :

Elle arriva en courant limite jusqu'au village de Awa, elle fit style de rien comme une voyageuse dès l'entrée du village et elle aperçut des jeunes filles qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions lorsque Yona avait sauvé le village d'Awa.

Satis sourit et vint vers elles : « bonjour mesdemoiselles ! »

Elles répondirent « bonjour ! »

Satis continua : « Quelques-unes d'entre vous qui ont leurs cheveux clairs peuvent-elles couper leur pointes de cheveux abîmés ? Je viens pour aider la fille aux cheveux rouges qui est venu vous aider… Désolée d'être directe, mais je n'ai malheureusement plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Une fille répondit : « Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fille courageuse ? »

Satis lui répondit alors : « Rien pour le moment, seulement si je ne fais rien il pourrait lui arriver de mauvaises choses… »

Les filles répondirent en cœur : « On peut venir vous aider ! C'est à nous de lui rendre l'appareil ! »

Satis sourit : « Quand le moment sera venu… un signe du ciel, une lumière dans le ciel resplendissante, vous guidera vers elle c'est à ce moment-là qu'il faudra être avec elle l'aider à reprendre la place qui lui est destinée et la soutenir, si le peuple est avec elle alors elle n'aura plus de soucis ce jour-là, mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de gagner du temps pour elle, juste des mèches de cheveux clairs… Pour qu'elle puisse accomplir de grandes choses encore ailleurs ? Vous feriez ça pour elle et pour les autres qui l'aident ? »

Une fille avec des cheveux clairs sourit : « Bien sûr, on va toutes couper nos pointes de cheveux, de toute façon ça repousse ! », elle coupa ses pointes avec des ciseaux puis d'autres avec des cheveux clairs suivirent.

Satis les regarda et leur sourit : « Je vous remercie mesdemoiselles, je ne pouvais le faire avec mes cheveux sombres » elle leur montra la fleur et colora les cheveux en rouge comme ceux de Yona.

Les filles rigolèrent : « Ils n'y verront que du feu ! »

La fille qui l'avait aidé sur le bateau rajouta : « ça vous fera gagner du temps, sachez que lorsque ce signe apparaitra dans le ciel, nous serions là avec elle, nous vous donnons notre parole ! »

Satis sourit, les saluèrent à la japonaise et les remercia : « Merci beaucoup, je vous offre ceci », elle leur donna des graines de plantes médicinales.

Elles regardèrent : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Satis répondit : « Des graines pour faire pousser des plantes pour des remèdes, je pense qu'avec l'eau aux alentours et des femmes aussi courageuses et intelligentes, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne puissiez pas avoir un petit jardin de ces plantes et faire une pharmacie, avec une pharmacienne et un médecin pour vous soigner par ici, j'ai également rédigé plusieurs feuilles dans votre langue, avec des croquis des plantes et leurs actions sur le corps et blessures, bonne continuation et à bientôt » Elle leur donna le papyrus et les salua de la main en partant avec les cheveux.

Satis partit en courant, laissant les femmes seules avec les graines et le sourire.

Du côté de Yona, Hak s'amusait à pécher du poisson et Yona trempait ses pieds dans l'eau les chats étaient allongés près d'elle, Ao, l'écureuil était sur son épaule.

Les autres installaient la tente, Zeno rigolait tellement face à Jeaha qui n'arrêtait pas une minute de sauter dans tous les sens pour aller plus vite d'un bout à l'autre de la tente.

« Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais il en reste encore une à monter… » Lança Kija

« Ce qui est fort dommage avec ces dragons c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne sortent de flammes sinon ça irait plus vite à allumer le feu » Sortit Yoon tentant d'allumer un feu avec des branches et des pierres.

« Attends, Jeaha a plus envie de jouer à la sauterelle ! » Pouffa Hak

Jeaha arriva sur Hak et Hak tomba dans l'eau.

« Bravo yeux pochés ! Tu as réussi ton coup ! Je suis trempé et j'ai perdu une prise ! » Conjura Hak

« Attendez… » Rétorqua Shinah et il sauta dans l'eau et récupéra sa prise.

« Bon ! » Cria Hak « On a la dose de poisson c'est bon, mais va falloir que tu fasses un grand feu, y a du monde qui doit sécher là… »

Zeno avait réussi à monter la tente de Yona, et la tente des garçons avait été montée par les 4 dragons.

De son côté, Satis était remontée dans son arbre hâtant les environs avec ses jumelles fabriquées de ses mains, et mangeant quelques fruits qu'elle avait récolté sur les arbres en montant.

Puis, elle regarda dans son sac, elle retrouva emmitouflés dans un grand foulard orientale tous ses bijoux orientaux dont certains émettait du bruit comme les danseuses orientales et lorsqu'elle marchait.

« Impeccable… » Lança-t-elle

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois avec ses jumelles, et vit au loin des hommes en chevaux : « Vous voilà ! »

La nuit allait tomber et elle savait qu'ils feraient leur campement puis repartirait le lendemain matin, elle devait aller vers eux… elle savait comment se dépêtrer de là et sauver la princesse.

Elle les espionna faire leur campement souriant légèrement et mis de côté son foulard avec ses bijoux ainsi que les cheveux colorés qu'elle avait eu. Elle finit de manger avant de se coucher. Le lendemain fallait se lever tôt pour aller les cueillir. « À demain ! Tu veux jouer Soo-Won, on va jouer… à demain… » Lança-t-elle, avant de se coucher dans un coin de la cabane dans l'arbre.

Du côté de Yona, Yoon avait préparé à manger avec les poissons qu'avait péché Hak et les garçons qui étaient tombés à l'eau s'étaient rapprochés du feu pour sécher.

« C'est malin » Sortit Kija, « Vous allez attraper froid !»

« Tant qu'ils sont prêt du feu, ça devrait aller » Rassura Yoon « En plus, on mange chaud… »

Yona était toujours accompagnée de ses animaux protecteurs, Nina, Grey et Ao.

Elle avait auparavant en même temps que trempé ses pieds, nettoyé la viande de sel comme lui avait recommandé Satis et les chats mangeaient leur morceau chacun. Ao grignotait quelques petites noisettes qu'il avait récoltées près d'un arbre.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller dormir, une fois le repas terminé et les garçons séchés, chacun dans leur tente respective, Yona dans sa tente et les garçons dans l'autre tente.

Yona était tellement préoccupée qu'elle n'alla pas s'entraîner de suite et sortit avant de dormir : « Fais attention à toi Satis… je t'en prie… » Puis, elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Bon j'avoue que l'action n'est pas encore très présente dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais vous montrer comment notre nouveau personnage est débrouillarde, attachante et intelligente ! Ainsi que laisser un peu de suspens avant de l'action !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même et à bientôt pour la suite ! Merci à vous de me suivre !**

 **Gothikana**


	3. Chapter 3 : Au-devant du danger

**Coucou mes chers/chères lecteurs/ lectrices !**

 **Me voici avec le chapitre 3 et j'ai essayé de me dépêcher vu le suspens quant à la manière dont laquelle Satis pourrait faire gagner du temps à Yona.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on peut voir la vraie nature de Satis et donc sa véritable facette d'Ange, puisqu'elle paraissait très distante voire limite froide pour un ange, ce qui pourrait peut-être confirmer ce que pensent certains personnages quant à sa manière à elle de se renforcer et de cacher pas mal de choses sur elle et de se protéger.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **CoolMhouse : Ah ah tu verras ce que va faire Satis ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Au-devant du danger**

Pendant la nuit, Yona s'était réveillée une nouvelle fois pour s'entraîner et elle était de plus en plus persévérante et perspicace, sa volonté étant de plus en plus forte, elle frappait sans relâche de l'épée.

Yona songeait « Il faut que je réussisse à me battre pour éviter que mes ami(e)s finissent par se tuer pour me protéger en espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas… et pour venger mon père… »

Hak l'avait vu s'éloigner sans rien dire, et s'était avancé doucement.

« Tu m'as encore suivie ? » Lança Yona

« Oui… Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas vous voir avec une épée… » Rétorqua Hak

« J'ai besoin de me défendre, tu le sais, je n'ai pas envie que mes ami(e)s meurent en me défendant… Et puis, j'ai besoin de venger mon père… » Expliqua Yona « Mais tout ça, tu le sais déjà… »

« J'ai beau le savoir, cela ne me rassurera jamais de vous voir avec une épée… » Ajouta Hak

« Aides moi alors ! Entraînes moi ! Comme ça tu ne seras plus inquiet sur ma façon de m'entrainer ou même de me défendre… » S'exclama Yona

Hak eut un petit sursaut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais il finit par hocher la tête et lui proposa 1h d'entraînement.

« C'est d'accord, mais pas plus d'une heure, après vous irez vous reposer… vous en avez besoin princesse, vous avez les traits tirés» L'embêta Hak

« Comment ça les traits tirés… » Répliqua Yona en fronçant les sourcils et elle commença à brandir l'épée.

Hak avait réussi à la pousser d'avantage au combat, il avait donc sourit et elle avait rajouté : « Je te préviens, n'essaies pas d'être trop doux avec moi au combat, je veux vraiment un entraînement »

« Si je fais ça princesse, vous mourriez ! » Lança Hak

« Donnes ce que tu as pour m'entraîner jusqu'à ce que je repousse mes limites ! » Continua-t-elle

« Je préfère que vous évoluiez petit à petit, j'augmenterai de niveau, de force plus je verrais votre évolution, pour le moment concentrez-vous sur la technique et l'art de manier l'épée et de parer les coups simples » Expliqua Hak

Yona semblait déterminée mais aussi très troublée par Hak.

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner pendant 1h puis se saluèrent et allèrent se coucher, tel était le deal.

Le soleil se leva aux aurores et Satis se réveilla, elle s'étira et pris son chapelet dans les mains avant de faire à genoux sa prière.

« Dieu, pardonnez-moi pour l'illusion et la supercherie que je vais faire, mais je me dois de protéger vos enfants du mal qui leur est imposé » Rajouta-t-elle « Amen ».

Elle enleva son écharpe sur le ventre et mis ses bijoux orientaux qui sonnaient tellement qu'elle était fort repérable, elle enleva aussi ses bottes, et se mit à pieds nus afin d'avoir des bijoux sur les bras, mains, cou et chevilles.

Elle descendit sans autre chose que certains instruments de musiques dissimulés (assez petits), de l'huile, des silex accompagné de bois et les cheveux teintés qu'elle avait eus la veille, elle emporta également un voile qui faisait châle de princesse, semblable à celui de Yona lorsqu'elle était au château ainsi que des pinces à cheveux et bijoux de cheveux.

Elle attacha des cheveux au châle qui pouvait cacher entièrement le corps jusqu'aux pieds, sur les rebords du haut afin de créer une illusion de cheveux sortant du châle.

Elle noua ses bijoux avec de la ficelle tous rassemblés afin de ne pas faire de bruits, elle fit bien attention de mettre le nœud de côté afin qu'il ne se défasse pas lors de sa marche ou ses gestes.

Elle mit le châle sur elle, et recouvra ses cheveux et ses vêtements, l'illusion de loin était parfaite, on aurait cru la princesse avec ses cheveux rouges sortant et son châle princier l'entourant.

Elle partit à la rencontre des gardes envoyés par Soo-Won.

Pendant ce temps, Yoon de son côté s'était réveillé et levé afin de préparer le petit déjeuner à nos 6 autres héros.

Kija s'étira et alla voir Yoon.

« Tu penses qu'on va devoir s'échapper longtemps ? » Demanda Kija.

« Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de combien de temps ont pris les gardes pour arriver jusqu'aux alentours d'Awa, le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont et on ne sait toujours pas si Satis a fait quelque chose ou non » Répondit Yoon.

« Je devrais peut-être demandé à Shinah, s'il a vu quelque chose » Proposa Kija.

« Hier apparemment il n'avait rien vu, nous sommes peut-être loin de tout ce qui se prépare… » Affirma Yoon, puis après un temps d'arrêt il ajouta, « Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Je me demande si nous n'aurions pas du tous y aller et combattre… » Lança Kija.

« Je pense que Satis avait raison, il vaut mieux se mettre à l'écart, après tout on ne sait pas combien de gardes ont été envoyés et puis, si la princesse désire encore le long de son pèlerinage apprendre sur son propre pays c'est le moment où jamais… Satis a l'air d'être une fille intelligente et débrouillarde, et derrière le côté qu'elle essaye de montrer dure, elle est douce… j'ai l'impression qu'il ne lui ait pas arrivé que du bien non plus… » Rétorqua Yoon.

Nina et Grey arrivèrent, les autres étaient encore un peu endormis.

Kija eut un sursaut.

« Oh les chats, c'est comme si elles sentaient qu'on parlait de leur maître » Lâcha Kija.

« Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, les animaux sont très intelligents et elles ont l'air très bien éduquées » Reprit Yoon.

De son côté, Satis était quasiment arrivée vers leur campement, ils étaient à peine en train de se préparer pour reprendre leur chemin.

Elle regarda au loin puis elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle marcha de pieds ferme et après arriva doucement l'air insouciante et regardant partout.

Les gardes ne prirent pas longtemps pour la repérer en train d'errer seule et paraissant chercher quelque chose assez novice des lieux.

« Là-bas regardez ! Il me semble que c'est elle ! » Lança un garde.

« Oui j'ai reconnu ses cheveux et son châle ! » Affirma un autre.

« Allons-y ! » Sortirent d'autres gardes.

« Attendez ! » S'exclama un autre garde, « Où est la bête foudroyante ?! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes en se posant des questions.

« Et si c'était un piège ? » S'inquiéta un garde.

« Elle cherche peut-être la bête froudroyante, il est justement temps de l'attaquer ! »Rétorqua un autre garde.

Satis songea un moment : « Mais que font-ils, seigneur ? Pourquoi ils ne se précipitent pas vers moi ? Aller ! Venez ! »

Les gardes après un moment d'hésitation se souvinrent de ce qu'ils avaient jurés à Kye-Sook, de tuer la princesse et de ramener une preuve de sa mort. Ils s'attroupèrent donc et sur leur chevaux chevauchèrent à pleine vitesse vers Satis.

Satis songea alors « Enfin… La partie va pouvoir commencer ! Espérons que je sois encore assez agile et efficace… Yona désire me revoir vivante… »

De son côté, Yona se réveilla enfin auprès de Hak, qui avait été convié à la suivre après l'entraînement. Elle s'était réveillée pas loin de celui-ci.

Shinah était sorti voir Yoon et Kija déjà debout. Et Jeaha, lui, s'étirait.

Shinah vint près de Kija et lui posa une main sur l'épaule : « Ne t'en fais pas, Satis est loin de nous, je ne la vois pas et puis… je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance » lui affirma-t-il.

Kija fut surpris et répondit « Et elle arrive à te faire parler d'avantage, je suis très heureux que tu parles un peu plus maintenant… Merci, pour tes informations, mon frère dragon »

Shinah hocha de la tête pour acquiescer.

Jeaha arriva enfin et sortit « Hmmm quelle bonne journée aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à manger ce matin ? » en regardant ce qu'avait préparé Yoon et s'apprêtant à en prendre un peu.

« Hey ! Doucement Jeaha ! Je ne t'ai pas permis d'y toucher pour le moment, je donnerais à manger à tout le monde en même temps lorsque cela sera prêt ! » S'exclama Yoon.

Yona arriva suivi de Hak derrière, Kija qui vit le visage de Yona un peu inquiète et fatigué s'avança vers elle et lui dit « Yona ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, mais je m'inquiète pour Satis, je ne la connais peut-être pas vraiment mais elle risque sa vie pour moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est courageuse, qu'elle a fait un long chemin pour venir me retrouver alors qu'elle ne me connait pas » Lui répondit-elle.

Hak posa une main sur l'épaule de Yona et lui affirma « Vous savez, je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle avait l'air sûre d'elle et déterminée... Et franchement faire tout ce chemin pour vous voir, c'est qu'elle a forcément quelque chose qui fait qu'elle sait que vous êtes importante, je ne pense pas qu'elle va se laisser mourir aussi facilement, puisqu'elle a encore des choses à nous raconter… »

Yona le regarda et sembla rassurée.

De son côté, Satis vit la troupe arrivée vers elle, elle commença à courir vers la forêt et elle s'arrêta à un moment donné en face et au centre des soldats avant de crier : « ARRÊTEZ MESSIEURS ! »

En la voyant s'arrêter et crier vers eux, les chevaux, de devant surtout, se cabrèrent, elle paraissait déterminée.

Les soldats eurent un mouvement de panique et certains même tombèrent.

« -Ahhh mais que faites-vous ! Tuez-là ! » Cria un général au fond

« - Ecoutez-moi ! Je veux que vous m'écoutiez… vous avez sûrement une famille, des êtres chers que vous voulez retrouver ? N'est-ce pas ? » Continua Satis

« Cessez le baratin, tuez-là ! » Cria un homme à côté du général

Une flèche arriva prêt de Satis qui l'évita.

« S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi… » Dit-elle en retirant son châle et laissant apparaître son visage et sa personne.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas la princesse… » Lança un soldat devant

« Maintenant, écoutez-moi s'il vous plait, la princesse ne vous a rien fait de mal, son père non plus, il vous a permis de rester près de vos familles, le pays, c'est vrai, n'est pas dans un état très sûre, ni stable et encore moins riche, mais… nous y contribuerons… Je vous en prie, ne chassez pas la princesse… elle n'y est pour rien… » Continua Satis de nouveau.

« Notre roi, ne peut être roi que si la princesse n'est plus de ce monde, et seul lui est en train de rétablir le pays ! » Cria le général « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais tous ceux qui seront sur notre chemin en voulant nous empêcher de tuer la princesse et de réaliser notre mission sera écrasé ! »

Elle ne put continuer de parler qu'ils tirèrent vers elle des flèches et que les soldats, devant elles, commencèrent à se relever prendre leurs armes et leurs chevaux de nouveau.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Lança Satis qui fut très surprise, elle ramasse rapidement le châle avec les cheveux et courra aussi vite qu'elle put en évitant les flèches en s'abaissant allant à droite puis à gauche.

Tout en tenant fermement le châle, elle pria ses mains entrelacées : « Veuillez m'excuser Seigneur je n'ai pu les ramener à la raison, excusez-moi pour ce que je vais faire.. »

Elle prit une flèche dans l'épaule, se retourna les yeux rouges de douleur.

« Cette flèche est empoisonnée » Murmura-t-elle « Finit de jouer… » Non sans la douleur, elle l'a retira d'une traite rapidement et tira sur le fil qui retenait les bijoux et leur son. Lorsque celui-ci fut tiré au moindre geste de Satis, on entendait sonner les bijoux orientaux.

« Qu'est-ce que…. » Firent certains soldats.

Elle s'arrêta et prit un de ses petits instruments de musique pour en jouer qui donna l'air d'une chanson orientale, indienne et elle finit par chanter en bougeant avec ses bijoux et évitant certaines flèches venant des soldats de derrière qui eux ne voyaient pas le stratagème qui déconcentrait ceux de devant qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

« I've battled demons that won't let me sleep… Called to the sea but she abandoned me, But I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no….No, I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no... »

Elle continua de danser d'un côté et de l'autre en évitant les flèches, puis elle continua, le son des bijoux créant une mélodie :

« And I won't….let you get me down, I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground, Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh…I won't let you get me down, I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground, Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh»

Certains furent assez surprise et regardèrent, alors elle attire d'avantage l'attention vers elle en se mettant face et les fixant, ce qui eut pour but qu'il la fixe et ne s'en dégagèrent pas. A ce moment-là, sa technique commençait à marcher. Elle continua donc :

« I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh »

En danseuse du ventre et ses yeux fixés sur eux, elle avait réussi à attire quasiment l'attention de tous qui n'arrivaient pu à se battre et qui paraissait comme vagues, envoûtés, hypnotisés et limite rêveurs pour certains.

Voyant que cela fonctionnait et que d'autres derrières continuaient de résister, elle continua de chanter et danser avec le son de ses bijoux qui permettaient de les canaliser et de les hypnotiser, elle fit déplacer les premiers soldats pour que ceux à l'arrière la voit et l'entende :

« Oh yeah, I'm haunted by the distant past…Called to the skies but she was overcast, But I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no….No, I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no... »

Les soldats à l'arrière s'énervèrent et voulurent foncer sur elle, et lancèrent des flèches qu'elle évita tout en dansant et elle continua alors de chanter :

« I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh, I'll find my way, find my way home, oh, oh, oh »

Ils furent tous sous hypnoses et elle continua de chanter :

« Bientôt, vous ne verrez, vous ne verrez plus rien et, et vous… penserez que ce que je dis est vrai… Oh oh… Yona vous l'avez tué, l'avez tué, oh oh… et ce châle va le prouver, va le prouver oh oh… C'est ce que vous ramènerez, vous ramènerez oh oh, au roi vous lui direz, vous lui direz… oh oh que vous l'avez tué, l'avez tué… oh oh… et vous lui donnerez, lui donnerez… oh oh »

Elle continua de bouger avec ses bijoux, mis le feu grâce à un morceau de bois sur un bord et elle enleva les barrettes du châle afin d'y laisser les cheveux dessus. Son sang était allé se poser sur le châle lorsqu'une flèche l'avait atteinte.

Elle continua de chanter : « Et maintenant, sous ces flammes, vous avez brulé son corps, pour cacher cette mort aux autres lorsque vous remonterez, remonterez au château ! ohhh ! Et vous, vous en irez, lorsque ce feu sera éteint, et vous remonterez, remonterez au château ! Ohhh ! »

Elle reprit son instrument, jouant une nouvelle fois l'air du début et dansant puis elle claqua des mains et ils restèrent consumés devant les flammes comme envoûtés, en réalité hypnotisés.

Elle s'éclipsa doucement et mis sa main sur son épaule blessée.

Elle vit au loin, leur groupement et un homme apeuré, resté derrière une tante qui n'avaient eu le temps de démonter.

Elle s'avança donc, assez prudemment, et arriva vers lui doucement, puis lui demanda : « Que fais-tu là ? »

Il lui répondit : « Je ne voulais pas participer à la mort de la princesse, je ne voulais tuer personne, seulement, les généraux, le roi, et ceux qui l'entourent, nous force à nous battre, nous force à faire des choses que nous ne voulons pas… Parce qu'en tant que jeune-homme, nous devons devenir militaires… »

Satis sourit : « J'apprécie beaucoup ton courage, ta bravoure, ton innocence et le fait que tu ne puisse tuer personne… que tu n'aies pas voulu faire du mal à la princesse… Je te remercie d'être aussi pure, généreux et gentil ! »

Il la regarda tout surpris et lui dit : « Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne les avez pas tués… vous les avez ensorcelés ? Vous êtes une sorcière ? »

Elle rigola et rétorqua aussitôt : « Oh non non ! Crois-moi ! Je suis juste comme toi, je ne désire pas faire trop de morts, les personnes le méritant, doivent en effet mourir, si elles sont mauvaises, mais vous vous êtes des hommes envoyés par des personnes qui se servent du pouvoir à des fins parfois pas toujours très saines… Comme là… Mais vous avez tous une famille, tous un cœur, et parfois vous êtes bien plus humain que n'importe qui sur Terre, et néanmoins forcés de se battre… Comme tu as pu me l'expliquer… »

Il la regarda et lui sortit : « Alors vous aviez compris tout cela ? »

« Oui » Lui répondit Satis très amicalement

Il la regarda et vit son épaule, puis prit de panique : « Vous êtes blessée ?! »

« Ce n'est rien… » Lui affirma-t-elle « Je vais bien… Ne vous en faites pas… »

« S'il vous plait » Lui demanda-t-il « Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez fait, mais ils semblent être ensorcelés et prêt à croire ce que vous leur avez raconté, faites les croire que je suis mort au combat que je puisse rejoindre ma famille à Awa… »

Elle sourit puis lui assura : « Ne vous en faites pas, venez avec moi, dans l'état où ils sont, ils ne peuvent vous faire de mal ni penser que vous êtes vivant, j'ai aussi quelque chose à rajouter puisque la princesse était escorté par Hak, en revanche, je veux de vous que vous restiez discret quant à la survie de la princesse et de l'ancien général Hak et que… vous me donniez votre cheval s'il vous plait »

Lui toujours aussi troublé répondit en bafouillant : « Oui, oui, oui pas de problème, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un cheval de toute manière, et pour croire à ma mort, il faudrait que le cheval disparaisse aussi… »

Elle le regarda et ajouta : « Tout à fait… Ne vous en faites pas je ne lui ferai aucun mal… Suivez-moi maintenant… »

Ils arrivèrent devant les soldats complètement hypnotisés par le feu.

« Ecoutez ma voix… Ce soldat est mort au combat en voulant poursuivre la princesse seule qui cherchait de l'aide après la mort de Hak lors de sa chute de la falaise, c'est elle-même qui vous l'a expliqué lorsque vous lui avez demandé où était Hak, ce soldat est tombé de cheval et a chuté sur une roche qu'il y a sur les côtés, sa tête a cogné et il est mort sur le coup, le cheval était lui incapable de reprendre la route, trop blessé, vous l'avez terminé afin qu'il ne souffre plus, messieurs lorsque la flamme s'éteindra tout ce que je vous ai dit jusqu'à maintenant sera pour vous votre vérité, et ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé »

Elle monta sur le cheval, regarda le soldat et lui dit : « Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour ce que vous êtes… Vraiment que Dieu vous protège, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien… »Elle lui donna une fleur qui guérit certaines blessures. « Elle vous permettra de guérir les égratignures que vous avez eu lorsque ces fous m'ont vu, encore une fois désolée pour cela, je n'avais pas envie que vous soyez blessé vous aussi.. »

Il la regarda, très admiratif et lui dit : « Vous êtes un ange ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête doucement et lui dit : « Au revoir… Respectez notre arrangement, je vous prie, que Dieu vous garde... »

Elle s'en alla à cheval, lui resta quelques temps immobile et lui fit signe puis il songea : « Un ange, j'ai rencontré un ange… » Puis il partit vers Awa.

Satis arriva vers son arbre descendit de cheval et lui dit « Attends-moi là, je te prie », en le regardant dans les yeux avec une grande douceur. Elle montait dans l'arbre récupéra toutes ses affaires mis tout dans le sac et pris son écharpe pour la remettre au niveau de son ventre, elle prit également un tout petit châle orientale pour couvrir ses épaules. Elle rangea le reste dans son sac, y compris ses instruments musicaux et bijoux, ne laissant alors aucune trace de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle embrassa son chapelet et croisas ses mains en disant : « Merci mon Dieu et pardonnez-moi pour ce mensonge »

Elle remonta sur son cheval et essaye de visionner où était Yona et les autres, elle aperçut la tante et Nina qui jouait avec un papillon.

« Je vois… J'arrive… » Murmura-t-elle.

Nous ne pouvions plus voir sa blessure à l'épaule qui semblait pourtant être quelque chose d'assez important, pourtant elle chevauchait à cheval vers un nouvel objectif.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas fini vraiment avec Satis, je ne voulais pas laisser trop de suspens mais je suis obligée à chaque chapitre d'en laisser ! Excusez-moi c'est plus fort que moi ^^' !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez pu plus apprécier le caractère réel du personnage et sa vraie nature d'ange, car c'est vrai qu'aux deux premiers chapitres, on y aurait pas cru à sa manière de parler! ^^  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire les commentaires !**

 **Gothikana**

 **PS : pour la musique que Satis danse et chante c'est Sia - Never Give up !**

 **Voici la vraie traduction, on va dire, (désolée pour le problème avec le texte qui s'est traduit) de la chanson, enfin le bout que Satis chante :**

 **"** _J'ai combattu des démons qui ne me laisseront pas dormir...J'ai fait appel à la mer mais elle m'a abandonné,Mais je ne renoncerai jamais, non je n'abandonnerai jamais non, non,Non, je ne renoncerai jamais, non je n'abandonnerai jamais non, non..._

 _Et je ne vous laisserai pas m'abattre, Je continuerai à me relever quand je percute le sol ,_ _Oh je ne renonce jamais non n'abandonne jamais non non oh..._ _Je ne vous laisserai pas me terrasser,_ _Je continuerai à me relever quand je touche le sol ,_ _Oh ne jamais céder non ne jamais renoncer non non oh_

 _Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai le chemin du retour oh oh oh,_ _Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai le chemin du retour oh oh oh_  
 _Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai_ _ _le chemin du retour_ oh oh oh, __Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai_ _ _le chemin du retour_ oh oh oh_

 _Oh ouais je suis hanté par un passé lointain..._ _J'ai fait appel au ciel mais il était nuageux_ _,Mais je ne renoncerai jamais, non je n'abandonnerai jamais non, non_ _,Non, je ne renoncerai jamais, non je n'abandonnerai jamais non, non_

 _Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai_ _ _le chemin du retour_ oh oh oh, __Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai_ _ _le chemin du retour_ oh oh oh_  
 _Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai_ _ _le chemin du retour_ oh oh oh, __Je trouverai ma voie, trouverai_ _ _le chemin du retour_ oh oh oh _**"**

 **Le reste elle chante en français et ce sont bien les paroles que j'ai inventé sur le même air de musique ^^' désolée pour l'incident, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqué !**

 **Gothikana**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le sourire d'un ange

**Coucou chères lectrices/ chers lecteurs, vraiment désolée pour l'attente ! Tellement de choses de prévues à faire et à finir !**

 **J'avance comme je peux, mais j'ai tout en tête !**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui c'était en effet le but ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage et encore il est difficile de le transmettre intégralement de ma tête les images que je visionnais de cela, dommage, car en réalité c'est très troublant ! Oui et Hak et Yona : très adorable, dans l'anime déjà, donc je suis le petit côté chamaillerie qu'il y a toujous ^^ Je sais pour Kija, mais j'essaye de suivre l'anime, même si j'en ajoute un peu car comme tu dis une fan... comme moi xD Enfin Shinah j'essaie aussi car j'aime beaucoup ce personnage également je le trouve très interessant et je m'y suis attachée aussi pas autant que Kija tu as pu le remarqué! Mais chut ! XD**

 **Bref passons à la suite, je n'en dis pas plus je laisse juger !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le sourire d'un ange**

Satis chevauchait encore à toute allure, les bottes aux pieds, le cheval avait l'air d'en avoir assez et elle décida de s'arrêter près d'un marais où il y avait de l'eau. Sentant sa blessure et sa tête tourner, elle s'appuya contre son nouveau compagnon de voyage : « Mon cher ami, je sais que les bottes te font plus mal que mes pieds nus, mais je ne peux laisser mes pieds nus… je ne veux pas que mes amis voient mes blessures… ouhh… » Elle sentait le poison agir. « Seigneur, ne me laissez pas tourner de l'œil, ne me laissez pas tomber… j'aurai dû me soigner aussitôt, je le conçois mais… je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à Yona et aux autres, et je dois retrouver mes fidèles accompagnatrices, je les ai déjà assez laissé à la charge de Yona et limite abandonnées, elles s'inquiètent aussi pour moi… c'est cruelle… Nina, Grey… j'arrive… »

Elle souffla un peu, en essayant de garder son regard concentré et descendit doucement de son cheval auquel elle s'était accroché elle l'attira vers l'eau, d'un regard déterminé et concentré.

« Bois donc ici, et mange, il y a de la verdure, tu dois reprendre des forces, tu mangeras mieux dans la nature que dans une écurie » tout en le caressant au niveau du museau.

« Maintenant, cette blessure, ce poison… qui est en train de me torturer, de me tuer à petit feu… »

Elle prit un petit couteau et enleva le dessus de la plaie en grimaçant un peu, elle compressa avec sa main, cela saignait, elle avait pris une grande feuille sur le côté pour compresser, elle prit avec un petit réservoir de l'eau.

Elle prit également son petit mortier et pilon en bois et elle écrasa des plantes à la capacité de désinfection, de désintoxiquant, d'antiseptique et de cicatrisant, qu'elle mélangea.

Ensuite, avec l'eau elle fit une pâte et la mit sur sa plaie.

Ce qui la soulagea, puis elle rinça, elle vit du liquide noir sortir.

« Le poison… ah… saleté de poison.. »

Elle rinça, une nouvelle fois et pressa au maximum jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne coule.

« Les autres blessures, pour moi, sont superficielles, celle-ci était importante à cause du poison… »

Elle regarda le cheval qui buvait et mangeait puis sourit : « Il va falloir que je te donne un nom… je vais t'appeler Tenba » et elle colla sa tête contre la sienne.

Elle cacha sa blessure de son petit châle orientale et prit Tenba par la lanière de son museau et l'amena plus profondément dans la forêt, ils avaient déjà fait un long chemin, Satis pensait pouvoir rejoindre les autres héros plus facilement par les petits chemins.

De leur côté, nos 7 héros se mirent en chemin.

Ils passèrent par des petits chemins broussailleux.

«- Il vaut mieux que nous passions par ce genre de chemin, au moins, nous ne serons pas repérer par les gardes du roi, au cas où ils auraient l'idée d'espionner les forêts, Lança Yoon, surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas si Satis a pu les rencontrer et faire quelque chose

Ni, si elle est toujours… Commença Jeaha

Non ! Cria Yona à bout de nerfs, ne dis rien, elle m'a promis de revenir en vie…

Ne t'inquiète pas petite, rassura Zeno, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, une grande fille comme elle avait certainement un plan et puis elle a l'air maline cette jeune fille

Mais elle reste imprudente, partir seule, une jolie jeune fille comme ça, si inoffensive… elle n'a pas la force d'un homme pour la protéger, rétorqua Jeaha en faisant son inquiet Don Juan

Ah… évidemment, yeux de bovins fait son romantique attaché aux jeunes-filles, ne l'écoutez pas Yona, c'est juste un petit caprice de pas pouvoir encore faire son intéressant à protéger une jeune-fille comme il dit

Hak, enfin, se défendit Jeaha, ne me dit pas que tu laisserais une jeune-fille sans détresse aux mains de guerriers si brusques et si violent, sans tendresse, ah… c'est vrai que tu peux pas penser à tout ça, tu es bien trop occupé à penser à Yo… »

Jeaha reçu un coup plat de l'espèce d'épée de Hak sur la tête, il cria un petit cri de douleur avant de se frotter tandis que Hak ajoutait : « Arrête un peu tes conneries et marche ! Ce n'est pas en jouant les jolis cœurs que tu vas avancer… »

Yoon blasé sortit dans ses moustaches : « Ils sont vraiment pas possibles, ces deux-là.. »

Kija semblait préoccupé et regardait partout autour de lui : « L'inconvénient dans ces petits passages, c'est la proximité avec les feuillages, et donc... la possibilité d'avoir des insectes… »

Yoon ne put s'empêcher de sortir : « C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse ! »

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire pouffer de rire Hak.

De son côté, Satis s'aventurait elle aussi par les petits chemins avec son cheval Tenba, elle avait cueilli un fruit pour le lui donner.

Elle se mit à chanter pendant son chemin en caressant son cheval et pensant à des personnes dans son passé :

« I was born in a thunderstorm , I grew up overnight, I played alone, I'm playing on my own, I survived … Hey, I wanted everything I never had, Like the love that comes with light, I wore envy and I hated that, But I survived… I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go, Where the wind don't change, And nothing in the ground can ever grow, No hope, just lies, And you're taught to cry in your pillow, But I'll survive…

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm alive , I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive….

I found solace in the strangest place, Way in the back of my mind, I saw my life in a stranger's face, And it was mine….I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go, Where the wind don't change, And nothing in the ground can ever grow, No hope, just lies, And you're taught to cry in your pillow, But I survived

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm alive , I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive….

You took it all, but I'm still breathing, You took it all, but I'm still breathing, You took it all, but I'm still breathing, You took it all, but I'm still breathing…

I had made every single mistake, That you could ever possibly make, I took and I took and I took what you gave, But you never noticed that I was in pain, I knew what I wanted, I went in and got it, Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't, I told you that I would never be forgotten, And all in spite of you

And I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing, I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing) (You took it out, but I'm still breathing)  
I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing) , (You took it out, but I'm still breathing), I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing) (You took it out, but I'm still breathing), I'm alive… I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive »

« - Tu vois que ton chemin est en train de t'épanouir, je suis heureux que tu arrives enfin à prendre le dessus sur ton passé » Lui sortit son esprit de samurai qui la protégeait.

Près d'Awa, tandis que nos héros étaient bien fort loin, les gardes du roi avaient enfin repris leurs esprits :

« - Nous avons brûlé son corps comme nous l'a demandé Kye-Sook, il faut rentrer et on prend ça » Lança ce qu'on pouvait comprendre comme un général, il prit le châle que Satis avait laissé étant le même que ceux de la princesse, ainsi que les cheveux et se mirent en chemin.

A Awa, les habitants avaient été surpris de revoir un des leurs revenir, celui-ci alla rejoindre sa famille :

«- Akito ! Tu es revenu ! S'exclama la mère du jeune soldat

Maman, je suis heureux de vous revoir, j'ai échappé à la garde royale que je ne peux plus et ne veux plus servir… expliqua le jeune homme

Comment as-tu fais ? Demanda sa mère

Je vous expliquerai mais en attendant il faut que personne ne dise quoique ce soit en dehors d'ici et surtout pas aux fonctionnaires ou à quelconque ordre royale, précisa Akito

Tu t'es échappé ? Rétorqua aussitôt sa mère, non on ne dira rien ton père est bien vieux, il a besoin de toi pour pouvoir cultiver le jardin, ici, on n'apprécie pas beaucoup le régime royale tu sais, si une jeune fille n'était pas venu nous dépêtrer de cet affreux Yang Kum-Ji, l'ancien seigneur féodal de ces lieux…

Une jeune fille ?

Oui, une jeune-fille avec des personnes assez étranges qui l'entouraient

Aux cheveux noirs ?

Non, rouges… mais il y a eu hier une jeune-fille aux cheveux noirs qui a dit que cette fille aux cheveux rouges était poursuivie et qu'elle avait besoin de cheveux de ta sœur alors dans le village on a rien dit, elle a dit qu'il fallait attendre un signe que pour le moment ce n'était pas encore à nous d'agir

Rouges ? La fille qu'elle voulait sauver… donc… je comprends mieux, écoute rien du tout ne doit sortir de ce village et on doit faire confiance à ces personnes…

Je sais bien, jamais je ne trahirai la personne qui m'a sorti de cette armée… Cette fille aux cheveux noirs et ses yeux au regard profond était un ange, si elle protège votre amie aux cheveux rouges c'est qu'il y a une raison… C'est… C'est la princesse du château…

La fille du roi II ?

Maman, on doit écouter ce qu'a dit cette fille aux cheveux noirs, on n'agit pas pour le moment… Mais quand viendra l'heure, il faudra les aider, car se sont vraiment de bonnes personnes

Akito, je suis si content de te voir vivant… La fille aux cheveux noirs nous a donné des plantes médicinales et également de culture, qui vont étrangement bien dans la région à pousser, je pense qu'il faut éviter de faire du zèle et laisser ces filles tranquilles, elles ont peut-être d'autres missions à accomplir pour relever le royaume de Kouka, son père n'était peut-être pas très bon à cette fille, mais elle, elle a le pouvoir de régler les problèmes… je l'espère…

Elles veulent éviter les guerres mais ne souhaitent pas non plus que tout se cassent la figure, ce qui change du roi II qui ne trouvaient, lui, pas de solution correcte…

Fiston, content de te voir ! S'écria son père »

Ils finirent leur conversation autour d'un buffet, et Awa semblait plus épanoui, les villageois se préparaient à un jour venir en aide à la bande de héros, mais en attendant ils garderaient le secret et protégeraient leurs anciens hôtes.

Satis continuait d'avancer de son côté, et elle chantonnait tranquillement en faisant bien attention où elle s'aventurait pour son cheval, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de feuillages, un peu plus loin devant elle.

Elle sourit et dit à Tenba, son cheval : « Rejoins-moi discrètement de l'autre côté »

Les 7 héros avançaient tranquillement tandis que Kija faisait attention où il marchait et où il passait de peur de croiser des insectes.

Lorsque soudain, Satis sauta du dessus d'un arbre où ils passaient à ce moment-là et donc ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle.

Hak avait brandit son épée, les autres avaient été surpris, notamment Kija qui à côté de Hak avait eu un sursaut.

« - Ne me dites pas que je vous ai fait peur et que vous ne me reconnaissez déjà plus, lança Satis »

Elle regarda ses chats qui s'avançaient très heureuses vers elle : « Oh Nina, Grey, je suis contente aussi de vous revoir, je vais bien, je vais bien… » Ses chats lui faisaient limite la fête, en se frottant contre ses jambes et en sautant dans ses bras.

Yona qui fut remise de ses émotions arriva derrière en courant et lui sautant elle aussi dans les bras : « Tu es en vie ! », les larmes de joie de celle-ci ne se firent plus attendre lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Satis l'entourer alors que les chats étaient montés sur ses épaules.

« - Je te l'avais promis, Yona, rétorqua Satis, Hak ? Tu avais l'intention de m'attaquer alors ?

Quelle idée aussi d'arriver comme ça brutalement et de se cacher dans un arbre, répondit Hak

Juste pour voir si vous aviez de bon réflexes et je trouve ça pas mal, sourit Satis

Tu vois Jeaha, elle va bien Satis, lança Yoon

Ohh je vois que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, s'exclama Satis

Oui, en même temps laisser une jeune-fille seule partir au-devant du danger… commença Jeaha alors que Yona s'enleva doucement des bras de Satis

Je ne suis pas toute à fait humaine, je reste une créature et puis…, coupa Satis, j'ai appris au fur et à mesure dans ma vie à me forger à me défendre mais avec intelligence, je sais qu'une fille à moins de force qu'un homme généralement, c'est malheureux mais on a été conçu comme ça !

Ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut être inquiet justement, car avec des hommes, continua Jeaha

Je comprends où tu veux en venir, ça n'a pas toujours été rose pour moi dans ma vie, tu sais, se confia Satis, mais je m'y suis faite et j'ai réussi à me protéger et me forger contre tous ce qui pourrait m'arriver comme je pouvais te dire, je sais que ça inquiète, tu n'as pas été le seul inquiet Jeaha » Elle regarda Kija et Yona qui durant le voyage ont eu beaucoup d'inquiétude pour Satis.

Elle continua : « et je te remercie d'avoir eu ce sentiment, ça me montre que vous vous êtes attachés à moi et que vous me faites confiance… », Elle émit un petit sourire puis rajouta : « Je sais que certains ont fait confiance également car ils savaient ce que peuvent avoir comme défense les personnes livrées à elle-même, Hak, toi qui vient d'une tribu, tu sais bien que l'on apprend à se défendre…

C'est bien pour ça que je savais que tu reviendrais vivante, vu le chemin que tu as accompli… défendit Hak

Je sais, c'est exactement pour cela aussi que je t'ai demandé de rester avec Yona, la rassurer était ma principale priorité, pour ce qui est de ta vie, je m'en suis occupée autrement, ils ne viendront plus de sitôt douter de votre survie… acquiesça Satis

Ohwww c'est quoi ça ! S'exclama Yoon en voyant le cheval

Oh désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le présenter, un nouvel ami : Tenba, je l'ai pris d'un des soldats, je vous expliquerai… Yona pourra se mettre dessus et on va pouvoir aussi mettre nos sacs, c'est moins lourd pour lui que la tiraille des soldats qu'ils portent sur eux et qu'on leur a appris à porter, expliqua Satis »

Kija eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'une chenille tomba sur son épaule, avant même qu'il ne se mette à crier et s'agiter, Satis s'approcha la prise et la redéposa dans un buisson plus loin que Kija et elle lui sourit. Kija fut surpris mais ne dit rien et ils se mirent en chemin à marcher.

« - Comment tu as fait pour éloigner les gardes ? demanda Yoon

Hmmm eh bien, petit secret, je vous ai dit que je vous expliquerai plutôt comment j'ai eu le cheval ? Non ? s'expliqua Satis

Tu l'as pris à un soldat mort ? demanda Hak à son tour

Non, à un déserteur, pour cela que je voulais vous l'expliquer c'est intéressant non ? Nous avons des alliés partout que nous nous faisons en temps voulu, ils viendront nous aider pour que Yona récupère la place qui lui est dû, je ne suis pas pour les morts sans raison, je préfère la morale que la bataille, mais lorsqu'il le faut, on ne peut pas faire autrement…

Tu as beaucoup de points communs avec mon père, sauf que tu es plus… réaliste, sortit Yona

Oui, mais il voulait faire le bien, seulement il n'a pas su, pour certaines choses, s'y prendre correctement, ce que tu fais, Yona, est très courageux et héroïque tu rends la vie meilleure à ton peuple, ajouta Satis »

Yona sourit et certains curieux recommencèrent avec leurs questions :

« - Franchement te débarrasser de la garde du roi comme ça, sans problème ? Et pour Yona, je veux dire, comment tu peux savoir qu'ils ne reviendront pas ? Recommença Yoon

Je leur ai fait croire à sa mort, pour les gardes ne vous en faites pas… je suis vivante c'est le principale, non ? Se défendit Satis

Tu devrais faire attention à toi, tu ne peux pas endosser ce rôle de protectrice très longtemps, tu as besoin de personne pour veiller sur toi, lança Jeaha

J'ai mes petites ruses pour me sortir du pétrin quand j'y suis tombée, ne t'en fais pas, Rétorqua Satis en lui faisant un clin d'œil, je m'excuse de parfois paraitre distante, j'ai juste peur de temps en temps qu'on se serve de mes sentiments pour me faire du mal

Oh, tu as subi quelque chose de ce genre auparavant ? Demanda Shinah

Je m'y ferais jamais, ce gars ne parlait quasiment jamais avant… Commenta Yoon

Oui…, Répondit honnêtement Satis sans trop montrer son émotion de tristesse puisqu'elle reprit aussitôt un sourire, mais je vais bien ne vous en faites pas ! Je me suis forgée et il faut sourire dans la vie ! »

Les autres firent surpris de sa spontanéité et de la façon dont elle prenait les choses.

Kija qui s'approchait d'elle en marchant, la regardait et lui dit :

« - Tu.. Tu as subi des choses comme Yona ? C'est pour ça que tu penses pouvoir lui venir en aide pour qu'elle tienne le coup comme toi ? Demanda Kija

C'est aussi en quelques sortes pour cela que j'ai été envoyé ici par Dieu, j'ai des points communs avec Yona, mais la différence c'est que je suis un ange… Répondit Satis, Yona est la réincarnation du roi Hiryu, je suis également ici pour la protéger, ça m'est égal de prendre dans la figure, j'ai tellement prise, que ça ne me fait plus rien… à partir du moment où mes amis sont protégés et sains et saufs…

Hmmmm… c'est… c'est vraiment courageux, finit par dire Kija en baissant la tête »

Une branche avait passé un peu aux pieds de Satis et s'était relevée en basculant un peu le châle, Kija en voulant le remettre tel un gentleman aperçu sa blessure et eut un mouvement de surprise : « - Tu es blessée ?! »

Satis fut surprise qu'il voit sa blessure et remonta vite le châle, puis lança un : « On ne peut pas faire face à une armée sans repartir avec des égratignures, enfin ce n'est rien, je vais bien ! Et la princesse n'a rien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Kija, un peu perturbé par tout ça ajouta : « C'est une grosse blessure… »

Satis reprit : « Je vais bien je t'assure ! J'ai désinfectée cette grosse blessure qui venait d'une flèche empoisonnée, je vais très bien, avançons ne vous en faites pas ! »

Kija fut surpris par sa détermination et songea : « Plus ça va, plus je me rends compte qu'elle a des points communs avec Yona, avec ce qu'elle a pu subir auparavant et sa détermination, elle est blessée mais le cache et ne bronche pas… je suis tellement… admiratif et je la trouve tellement courageuse… c'est stupéfiant… »

Jeaha ne put s'empêcher de dire : « Kija, tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour une autre fille, de la protéger et de t'y intéresser autant que Yona parce que vos disputes limite de jalousie avec Hak à propos de Yo… »

Jeaha reçu une nouvelle fois un coup plat de l'épée de Hak sur la tête, Jeaha lança alors : « ça fait la deuxième fois aujourd'hui » en se frottant la tête et Hak ajouta : « Méfies toi, jamais deux sans trois, je suis très maladroit en ce moment… et encore plus aujourd'hui… »

Jeaha continua : « Franchement Shinah tu devrais me prévenir avec tes yeux que Hak laisse effroyablement tombé son épée sur ma tête…

Je ne suis pas concentré là-dessus.., répondit Shinah

Tu n'as pas vu Satis arriver non plus ? sortit alors Yoon. »

Shinah hôcha la tête.

Satis leur dit alors : « Je l'ai fait exprès je suis arrivée de par les arbres pour vous faire une surprise !

Nous allons longer le reste de la forêt proche de l'eau pour ensuite partir du côté des terres arides, Yona veut aller aider ces personnes que nous avons croisés sur notre chemin en vous cherchant, dragons…, affirma Yoon sérieux »

Satis sourit et songea : « C'est une très bonne chose Yona, j'ai bien fait de consacrer une partie de ma vie à t'aider dans tes missions, merci seigneur j'ai enfin trouvé ma voie… »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, le prochain risque d'être un peu plus... expressif avec les personnages on va dire ^^' et PUIS CoolMhouse : est-ce que ça te va pour une fan de Kija ? :S :D xD ^^'**

 **Pour information, je vous donne la signification de Tenba qui veut dire "Pégase" en japonais et la traduction de la chanson que chante Satis qui est en réalite une nouvelle fois une chanson de Sia - Alive :**

 ** _Je suis née dans un orage, J'ai grandi durant la nuit, J'ai joué seule,_ _Je joue toute seule_ , _J'ai survécu_  
 _Hé,_ _Je voulais tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu, Comme l'amour qui vient avec la lumière_ , _J'étais envieuse et je détestais ça_ , _Mais j'ai survécu_  
**

 ** _J'ai eu un aller simple pour un endroit où tous les démons vont_ , _Où les vents ne tournent pas_ , _Et où rien au sol ne peut jamais grandir_ , _Pas d'espoir, juste des mensonges_ , _Et on vous apprend à pleurer dans votre oreiller_ , _Mais je survivrai_**

 ** _Je respire toujours, Je respire toujours, Je respire toujours, Je respire toujours_  
 _Je suis vivante, Je suis vivante,_**

 ** _J'ai trouvé le réconfort dans le plus étrange des endroits_ , _Du genre dans mon subconscient, J'ai vu ma vie dans le visage d'une inconnue_ , _Et c'était le mien_**

 ** _J'ai eu un aller simple pour un endroit où tous les démons vont_ , _Où les vents ne tournent pas_ , _Et où rien au sol ne peut jamais grandir_ , _Pas d'espoir, juste des mensonges_ , _Et on vous apprend à pleurer dans votre oreiller_ , _Mais je survivrai_**

 ** _Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore, Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore, Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore, Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore, Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore, Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore, Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore, Tu as tout pris, mais je respire encore_**

 ** _J'ai fait toutes les erreurs_** **, _Que tu pourrais éventuellement faire_ , _J'ai pris et pris et pris ce que tu donnais_ , _Mais tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'étais en souffrance_ , _Je savais ce que je voulais, j'y suis allée et je l'ai eu_ , _J'ai fait toutes les choses que tu disais que je ne pourrais pas_ , _Je t'ai dit que je ne serais jamais oubliée_ , _Et tout ça en dépit de toi_**

 **_Et je respire encore_**  
 **_Je respire encore, Je respire encore, Je respire encore,_**  
 **_Je suis en vie (Tu me l'as enlevée mais je respire encore)Tu me l'as enlevée mais je respire encore)_**  
 **_Je suis en vie (Tu me l'as enlevée mais je respire encore)(Tu me l'as enlevée mais je respire encore)Je suis en vie (Tu me l'as enlevée mais je respire encore)(Tu me l'as enlevée mais je respire encore)_**  
 **_Je suis vivante_**  
 **_Je suis vivante, Je suis vivante, Je suis vivante, Je suis vivante_**

 **Voilà, j'espère que la suite plaira également, car je prévois plus de choses, pour que je me cache encore plus, n'est-ce pas CoolMhouse ! ;) ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Un ange très présent

**Coucou chère(s) lectrice(s), cher(s) lecteur(s), j'ai mis du temps à poster, ce chapitre est très long et en plus je m'occupe d'autres fanfic' ^^**

 **Et puis j'attendais qu'une amie ait finis quelques trucs à regarder :D**

 **Et aussi pour aller me cacher, n'est-ce pas CoolMhouse !**

 **CoolMhouse : pas assez la dernière fois ? :o je fais ce que je peux pour coller au mieux, mais t'inquiètes pas le message est passé, j'ai fait à ma guise là et tu vas être servie :'') xD Le poison noir comme Hak effectivement, et elle se soigne seule, oui, elle a voyagé seule ^^' donc... elle a du se débrouiller ^^ La bande tu as pu le remarquer c'est exactement telle que je la décris maintenant que tu as tout vu ^^ Jeaha est comme ça, Hak aussi et Yona souvent essaye de calmer la galerie comme avec Hak et Kija qui se disputaient dans un épisode ^^'Oui on remarque des folies de Satis, un Hak aux haguets et un Kija un peu... surpris, mais lui on le connait, il n'empêche qu'il est très puissant en combat ^^ à toi de voir la suite. * va se cacher pendant ce temps mais loin très loin...* =''')**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce long chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un ange très présent**

Le chemin étroit continue un long moment et évidemment Kija n'était pas rassuré.

« - _Yoon, maintenant que Satis a réglé le problème pour Yona et qu'on a plus besoin de se cacher, on pourrait reprendre un chemin plus approprié à la marche_ , sortit Kija en même temps que vérifier chaque branche près de lui

\- _Non, car c'est un raccourci… nous retournons dans les terres de la tribu du feu, où les gens meurent de faim_ , rétorqua Yoon

\- _Si tu veux que je sois à côté de toi pour que tu sois rassuré avec les insectes, ce n'est pas un problème_ , proposa Satis devant Kija le voyant l'air inquiet et pas très enthousiaste de la réponse de Yoon

\- _Je suis sûr que Kija serait très content de t'avoir comme escorte !_ Lança Jeaha le poussant à s'intéresser à Satis

\- _Si Tenba passe sans se prendre d'insecte alors toi il n'y a pas de danger Kija_ , le rassura Satis

\- _D'une personne à une autre, ça change…_ rétorqua Kija

\- _Attends je vais écarter les branches pour toi devant toi,_ rassura de nouveau Satis

\- _Serpent blanc nous fait encore sa chochotte avec les insectes_ , lança Hak en sifflotant lorsqu'il vit les nefs de Kija montait et qui en même temps semblait inquiet de ce qui l'entourait

\- _Hak, voyons je sais que tu aimes beaucoup taquiner tout le monde, et chez moi qui aime bien châtie bien, donc Kija, je pense qu'Hak t'apprécie plus que tu ne le penses ^^'…_ commença Satis

\- _Et que dirions-nous pour Yona…_ marmona Jeaha

\- _Mais tu sais les phobies, ça ne se discute pas, on a tous peur de quelque chose, moi avant c'était les abeilles, frelons et guêpes à en être tétaniser, ne plus bouger voire même fermer les yeux et en pleurer par peur qu'ils ou elles me piquent, en réalité j'ai toujours su que les abeilles ne piqueraient pas comme ça car lorsqu'elles piquent elles perdent leur dar et meurent, tandis que les guêpes et les frêlons c'est plus dangereux et ce n'est pas le cas, j'avais peur des abeilles car je n'arrivais pas à les reconnaître de loin par rapport aux frêlons et aux guêpes qui ont à peu près les mêmes coloris…_ continua Satis

\- _Et maintenant tu n'as plus peur,_ dit Kija surpris, intéressé et admiratif

\- _Non, car j'ai appris à me contrôler et à faire face à ma phobie_ , expliqua Satis

- _Oh… Tu crois que je pourrais alors vaincre ça ?_ demanda Kija

\- _Bien sûr, même si ça peut te sembler impossible_ , sourit Satis, _je t'aiderai si tu le souhaite_

- _Profites frère dragon_ , ricana tout bas Jeaha »

Kija, qui n'avait pas fait attention aux petits commentaires de Jeaha qui visiblement le pousser vers Satis sans en connaître la raison, avait eu un petit sourire après la réponse encourageante de Satis. C'est vrai qu'il se disait que s'il devait être un moment dans la nature avec Yona et les autres, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à l'environnement et notamment les insectes qui en faisaient partis.

Après de longues heures de marche, ou Satis avait pris soin de faire le passage pour Kija, ils retrouvèrent un dernier petit point d'eau pour manger et passer la nuit pour reprendre la route le lendemain, autour il y avait toujours autant d'arbre et Satis semblait les contempler.

« - _Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là,_ proposa Yoon

\- _C'est une bonne idée_ , lança Satis, _il me semble qu'il y a certains arbres fruitiers !_

\- _Ils sont très en hauteur_ , affirma Yoon

\- _Mais tu me connais très mal Yoon, je suis arrivée comment à ton avis devant vous par surprise ?_ Sourit Satis

\- _En grimpant aux arbres,_ répondit Shinah, _pour pas que je te vois de suite, pour nous faire une surprise…_

\- _Oh… Tu m'en veux Shinah ?_ demanda Satis »

Shinah hôcha la tête.

« - _Attends, tu ne comptes quand même pas monter aussi haut dans les arbres_ , s'inquiêta Yoon, _c'est dangereux tu pourrais tomber, en plus tu es blessée !_

- _Ne t'en fais pas_ , rassura Satis en déposant son énorme hotte, _lorsque j'étais petite je grimpais très haut déjà dans les arbres je suis habituée…_

\- _Oui mais ta blessure…_ continua Yoon

\- _Je vais nous chercher quelque chose de sucrer à manger ! Gardez bien mon sac !_ s'exclama Satis en se dirigeant vers les arbres »

Yoon la regarda inquiêt et sortit : « _Mais c'est pas vrai, elle aussi elle est complètement imprudente !_ »

Hak ne put s'empêcher de commenter :« _Tu parles d'un sac ? c'est carrément une énorme hotte !_ »

Jeaha regarda Kija qui semblait inquiet face à ce qu'avait dit Yoon et marmona à Kija : « _Tu t'inquiètes ?_ »

Kija eut un petit sursaut puis lui dit « _Je ne connais rien sur les anges alors que j'ai été bercé dans les légendes depuis tout petit contrairement à vous autres dragons, mais je trouve qu'elle est plutôt courageuse ! J'aimerai en apprendre d'avantage, car tout ce qui concerne Dieu me fascine…_ »

Jeaha lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lança : « _Bah va lui parler, va lui demander, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravi de t'expliquer, profites qu'elle soit seule pour lui poser les questions qui te travaillent_ »

Kija réfléchit puis hôcha positivement la tête et prit la décision d'aller la rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps, Satis s'était aventurée près des arbres :

« - _Oh, celui-là, des pommes ! Comme chez moi !_ S'écria-t-elle »

Elle grimpa au tronc comme elle put, pendant que Kija arrivait derrière, il fut extrêmement surpris de son agilité.

« - _Kija ?_ S'exclama Satis en s'étant mise debout sur une branche pour lui faire face

\- _Oui, ne fais pas attention à moi je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes,_ s'inquiéta Kija gêné

\- _Non, non ne t'en fais pas et si je tombe c'est de l'herbe ça fait pas mal,_ lança Satis, _ce ne sont pas des pierres !_

\- _Ta blessure ne te fait pas mal lorsque tu montes à l'arbre ?_ Continua Kija

\- _Ne t'en fais pas pour moi_ , rétorqua Satis, _tu t'inquiétais et c'est pour ça que tu es venu ?_

\- _Euh… Non,… non pas seulement_ , répondit Kija gêné »

Satis monta plus haut et s'installa sur une branche pour s'asseoir en le regardant plus sérieusement :

« - _Ah oui ? Pour quelles autres raisons ?_ Demanda Satis

\- _Je pensais que tu devinais tout ?_ S'interrogea Kija

\- _Oh… Mes pouvoirs ? Savoir ce qui fait de moi un ange ?_ Comprit Satis après la remarque de Kija

\- _J'aimerai comprendre oui,_ répondit Kija encore gêné

\- _Je vais sûrement te décevoir, mais je ne connais pas mes pouvoirs, je vais donc te paraître inutile et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai hésité à venir, je ne veux pas vous encombrer,_ répondit Satis

\- _Oh non non non,_ coupa aussitôt Kija qui se sentit mal à l'aise face à la réponse de Satis, _tu ne nous encombre pas, tu imagines que tu as réussi à savoir pour les gardes du roi, à contre-faire les plans du roi ! Tu nous es très inutile je trouve au contraire !_ »

Kija semblait très déterminé lorsqu'il eut dit ça que Satis sourit.

« - _Tu sais Kija, je ne sais pas si se sont réellement des pouvoirs d'ange les visions ! C'est ce que m'ont dit les esprits, ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'en effet, j'ai des flashs du passé, des flashs du présent et parfois même du futur dans mes rêves ou comme ça dans la journée, je peux aussi communiquer avec les esprits, les voir, les entendre, les ressentir…_ Commença Satis »

Kija l'écoutait et se décontractait de plus en plus, face à la facilité pour Satis de répondre aux questions et à son air sociable très naturelle. Elle était tellement communicative, qu'il stressait moins de lui parler et de lui poser des questions, après tout elle parlait toute seule de ce qu'il voulait savoir sans qu'il est sans arrêt à poser d'autres questions. De plus, elle le rassurait, avec le fait qu'elle devinait où il voulait en venir et que du coup il n'avait pas à faire des démarches qui auraient pu être maladroites, Satis avait l'air de prendre très bien les choses, et il était plutôt rassurer de la tournure que ça avait pris.

« - _Cela dit, ce sont souvent eux qui viennent vers moi et non pas l'inverse tu sais, les esprits je ne peux pas les contacter comme ça,_ continua Satis, _les autres choses que je sais faire sont des choses que j'ai apprise, il me semble que les seuls dons que j'ai pu voir du ciel sont ceux-là… Car ça ne s'apprend pas et ce n'est pas anodin, en tout cas c'est la seule chose que j'ai découvert, peut-être que j'en ai d'autres cachés qui n'ont pas encore fait apparition !_

\- _Je trouve déjà ça très… intéressant comme dons du ciel_ , recommença Kija de nouveau gêné puisqu'elle avait arrêté la conversation d'elle-même

\- _Ça peut être utile oui !_ S'exclama Satis, _es-tu déçu de ne pas voir de vrais pouvoirs ?_

\- _Ce sont des pouvoirs comme des autres non ?_ Rétorqua Kija, _ils restent puissants et utiles, tu as une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde !_

\- _Oui, mais bon un ange en a bien plus normalement dans les légendes, il a des ailes, et est extrêmement lumineux, il est très sain, très gentil, très généreux et prêt à tout pour les humains, il est également pour la paix, et ne peut ressentir aucune haine, il est d'amour et de soin ! C'est censé être un être très éblouissant…_ expliqua Satis

\- _Oh… Mais tu as la plupart de ces qualités je trouve, même si tu n'as pas les ailes,_ se risqua Kija

 _\- Tu es très gentil Kija, mais c'est justement tout ça qui me fait douter de mon identité, je fais confiance et j'ai accepté les dires des esprits, ils m'ont dit que j'en étais un et que tous mes dons et ma gentillesse, ma souffrance face à la haine que je ne pouvais haïr était de là… Que je devais avoir patience,_ rétorqua Satis, _mais lorsque je refusais de croire que j'étais un ange ou lorsque j'ai comme une colère ou autre un sentiment négatif, j'ai un mal de dos intense, et c'est justement au niveau où les anges devraient avoir des ailes… c'est comme si, je les brulais… et les esprits ont appuyés sur cette subjection…_

\- J _e pense qu'ils ont raisons car je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi auparavant..._ se risqua à nouveau Kija tentant de la rassurer et étant sûr qu'elle était ce qu'elle disait après avoir entendu l'explication de la légende des anges

- _Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'es pas sorti beaucoup de ton village, Kija, tu n'as pas encore rencontrés beaucoup de monde,_ lança Satis

\- _Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas dire que tu es différente des humains…_ rétorqua Kija, _lors de nos périples avant que tu arrives, j'ai pu voir le caractère des humains hors de mon village et je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça »_

Satis sourit et elle dit : « _Bon, il faut que je cueille ses fruits, Yoon, va attendre et s'inquiéter ! Puisque tu es là tu vas pouvoir m'aider à les porter, je vais te les passer de l'arbre_ »

« - _Pas de soucis_ , sortit Kija un peu plus décontracté mais toujours un peu gêné et stressé, son cœur diminuant les battements qui s'étaient accélérés pendant leur discussion »

Satis montait de plus en plus et attrapa quelques pommes qu'elle entrebâillait dans son écharpe servant de cache ventre, cette écharpe étant longue elle pouvait faire une double enveloppe permettant de mettre des pommes sans qu'elles ne touchent son ventre.

Elle descendit un peu pour donner les quelques pommes qu'elle avait dans les mains à Kija en se penchant de manière à ce qu'il les attrape. Celui-ci les attrapa et elle remonta de nouveau pour en faire autant, sauf que cette fois, la blessure la rappela et son bras se crispa et se raidit lorsqu'elle voulut attraper une branche, elle glissa dans le feuillage et fut rattrapée dans les bras de Kija.

Les pommes entre eux n'étaient, heureusement pas tombées, Satis était arrivée face à lui, un peu plus haute que lui, Kija avait eu le bon réflexe de la rattraper et de l'entourer au niveau du bassin de son bras de dragon permettant de la maintenir.

« - _M…Merci de m'avoir rattrapée_ , le remercia-t-elle

- _C'est… c'est normal… je… je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber,_ répondit Kija gêné de devoir lui parler à cette distance et sentant son cœur battre fort »

Le cœur de Satis battait la chamade, ses bras autour du cou de Kija dont un raidit , elle avait eu peur de se blesser et Kija avait eu peur de la voir tomber, cela dit l'un comme l'autre se rassuraient en se disant que le cœur qui battait si fort était dû à la surprise et que ça finirait par passer lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvés leurs esprits et vus que personne ne s'étaient fait mal.

« - _Tu vois, je n'ai pas d'ailes_ , essaya de blaguer Satis pour détendre l'atmosphère en le regardant dans les yeux, _j'espère que je ne te fais pas mal et que je ne t'ai pas fait mal en me raccrochant à ton cou ?_

\- _Non…Ne... ne t'en fais pas… Et on a sauvé les pommes_ , continua Kija qui la regardait toujours

\- _Bon, c'est pas que je suis pas bien dans tes bras, ou que ça me gêne car j'ai confiance en toi, tu es pure, gentil, posé, gentleman, extrêmement courtois et loin d'être pervers, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu as une personnalité très admirable pour un garçon, tu ne cherches pas à plaire à toutes les filles ou à profiter de certaines situations, c'est ce que j'apprécie énormément chez toi…_ , lança Satis

- _Oh… Euh… merci_ , répondit Kija gêné

- _Mais c'est la vérité !_ Ajouta Satis qui se relevait un peu de son étreinte pour récupérer quelques pommes, _par contre avant de me descendre aides moi à récupérer les pommes pour pas qu'en me détachant de toi, elles tombent… »_

Jeaha était arrivé entre temps, s'était caché et observait la scène : « _Oh oh… mon petit Kija, petit malin, tu te débrouilles très bien… je te croyais plus… réservé que ça… Eh bah dis-donc tu viens de surprendre ton grand frère Jeaha… hihi…_ »

« - _ça ne te dérange pas si je mets mes jambes autour de toi, tu mets les pommes entre mon écharpe qui fait comme une enveloppe, comme ça on ne les fait pas tomber,_ proposa Satis, _tu te sers de moi comme de sac !_

\- _D'accord, mais fais attention de ne pas glisser…_ s'inquiéta Kija qui n'était pas rassuré de la manœuvre »

Satis s'était agrippée au cou de Kija et avait mis ses jambes autour de lui avec un bras elle reprenait les pommes autour des bras de Kija qui étaient sortis de son écharpe et les remit, Kija faisait pareil avec une autre main, ne voulant lâcher entièrement Satis.

« - _Avec mon bras de dragon, tu aurais pu les remettre sans avoir à faire ça,_ s'excusa Kija après s'être rendu compte de ça

\- _Oui, mais je tiens beaucoup mieux avec mes jambes comme ça, un de mes bras étant blessé, c'est pour cela que je suis tombée…_ , ajouta Satis

- _Ah oui ? Tu vois qu'on avait raison de s'inquiéter_ , sortit Kija visiblement moins gêné lorsqu'ils étaient occupés à reprendre les pommes, _tu devrais demander à Yoon d'y regarder et de la soigner ta blessure_

- _Je l'ai soigné,_ rétorqua Satis en relevant son regard vers Kija après avoir déposé des pommes dans son écharpe, m _ais un peu tard je l'avoue, et donc le poison a eu le temps de s'imprégner un peu en moi, pas beaucoup ne t'en fais pas mais c'est ce qui fait que de temps à autre mon bras se raidit et s'immobilise, ça va partir ne t'en fais pas… »_

Ils finirent et Satis descendit d'un bond des bras de Kija.

« - _Voilà !_ S'écria Satis, _bon on va amener ça aux autres ! J'aurai bien cueilli d'autres fruits mais bon…_

\- _Oh non,_ coupa Kija, _je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, tu m'as déjà assez fait peur comme ça_

- _Tu es adorable ! Toi aussi tu pourrais être un ange ! En plus tu en portes les couleurs,_ sourit Satis en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- _C'est… C'est très gentil…_ Sortit Kija gêné, _les couleurs ? Blanc et bleu ?_

 _\- Oui…_ lâcha Satis qui marchait alors que Kija la suivait

- _Pourquoi tu n'es pas en blanc ?_ demanda Kija

\- _Parce que sinon, les gens repéreraient rapidement que j'en suis un et se servirait de moi à des fins pas très honnêtes, beaucoup m'ont blessés et se sont servis de moi, ma gentillesse est sans fin et ma générosité aussi, j'ai aidé énormément de personnes pour au final être blessée en retour, ce n'est pas grave ça arrive mais… qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver alors je suis en noir, ça passe partout et personne ne fait vraiment attention à ma personnalité, ils ne remarquent pas tout de suite ou même pas du tout que j'en suis un… D'ailleurs au fil du temps, mes cheveux ont foncés afin de moins repérer les cheveux que j'avais très clair quand j'étais petite, Dieu a certainement pris soin de moins m'exposer aux risques…_ Expliqua Satis

\- _C'est… c'est… je n'ai pas les mots,_ répondit Kija qui semblait touché, _des personnes t'ont blessé, alors que tu es si adorable, gentille, et généreuse…_

\- _Oui, mais je m'y suis faite,_ lança Satis en esquissant un petit sourire en le regardant, _aller s'il te plait ne t'apitoies pas sur mon sort, c'est du passé, je sais me défendre maintenant. »_

Ils finirent par arriver vers les autres, tandis que Yoon avait préparé un feu de bois et attendait les fruits impatiemment finalement, les chats eux s'étaient réfugiés près de Yona comme lorsque Satis n'étaient pas là, Tenba s'était allongé près du feu.

« - _Ah bah vous voilà ! Je me suis inquiété moi !_ S'énerva Yoon

\- _Jeaha ? T'étais parti avec eux ?_ Demanda Yona surprise de le voir arrivé pas loin

\- _Euh… quoi ? euh non… je faisais juste un petit tour près des bois, pour euh… faire quelque chose que personne ne peut faire à ma place voilà… pourquoi devoir se justifier,_ balança Jeaha

\- _Vous étiez long tout de même ! Je me suis inquiété !_ Continua Yoon

\- _Oh… Cherche pas Yoon, Serpent blanc a engrossé Satis… regarde son ventre,_ blagua Hak

\- _MAIS…_ commença Kija qui commençait à s'énerver

\- _Oh Hak ! Toujours autant d'humour, une grossesse c'est 9 mois, je ne le connaissais pas il y a quelques mois, et puis demandes-toi plutôt où sont les pommes, si nous avons été aussi long c'est qu'il y en a plus que ceux que portent Kija…,_ Coupa Satis voyant qu'Hak embêtait encore Kija

\- _Attends tu en as ramené combien ?_ Fit Yoon surpris

\- _Venez voir !_ Lança Satis souriante en ouvrant l'enveloppe de son écharpe un petit peu pour qu'ils puissent voir »

Ils s'approchèrent et regardèrent.

« - _Ah oui quand même… on pourrait en faire un super repas !_ S'étonna Yoon

- _C'est un peu le but,_ sourit Satis, _ça nous permet d'économiser sur le reste de la nourriture ce qu'on ne mange pas je les mettrais dans mon sac_

\- _Tu portes beaucoup dans ton sac Satis_ , remarqua Yona, _tu dois avoir mal au dos, non ?_

\- _En réalité, je suis habituée, ce qui me fait mal au dos ce sont les sentiments négatifs, ou lorsque je suis trop froide avec les personnes pour me protéger afin de ne pas être blessée…_ expliqua Satis

- _Oh…_ S'étonna Yona »

Kija repensa au moment où elle lui avait dit aussi ces mots mais en plus développé et plus en confidence, enfin lui l'avait ressenti comme cela, Satis avait l'air d'avoir un cœur grand sur la main, c'est ce que songeait Kija.

Yoon prit quelques pommes en considérant qu'ils étaient plusieurs et cuisina avec, pendant que Satis rangeait les autres pommes dans son sac, Hak était parti chercher un peu de bois pour la nuit tandis que Yona l'avait suivi.

Jeaha était parti se balader en sautant avec sa jambe, Zeno s'était mis près de Kija voyant que celui-ci semblait très préoccupé. Les chats et Tenba s'étaient allongés pas loin d'eux.

« - _Oh Hakuryû, tu as l'air préoccupé ? Ça va ?_ Demanda Zeno

\- _Euh… Je… Oui assez…_ Répondit Kija

\- _Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'étonna Zeno

\- _Eh bien, ça me fait mal au cœur de voir que le monde est parfois injuste…_ répondit Kija

\- _Ah… oh… tu sais Kija, Yona parcourt le pays de Kôka pour réparer la plupart de ces injustices, il faut lui faire confiance, en plus on a Satis maintenant avec nous, et elle a l'air de ne pas laisser passer l'injustice… C'est sûrement ce qui montre le plus en elle que c'est un ange !_ Le rassura Zeno

\- _Si tu le dis…_ sortit Kija, a _ttends, tu connais des choses sur les anges, donc sur les légendes ?_

\- _Plus que tu ne le crois_ , Kija, sourit Zeno, _mais je transmets mon sourire avant tout…_

\- _C'est là ton pouvoir ?_ Demanda Kija

\- _Je ne sais pas, mais il y a une personne qui doit le savoir ici… C'est elle…_ Rétorqua Zeno en montrant du doigt Satis qui parlait au loin avec Shinah »

Pendant ce temps, Satis avait rejoint Shinah qui s'était isolé près de l'eau afin d'essayer d'avoir du poisson.

« - T _u veux pécher des poissons en plus des pommes,_ demanda Satis tout sourire »

Shinah hôcha la tête, tandis que Satis s'assit pas trop loin de lui ni trop prêt pour ne pas le faire fuir.

« - _Tu sais, j'ai apprise à pêcher aussi avec mes parents humains…_ Commença Satis, _mais j'aime toujours regarder quelqu'un faire, surtout que ça fera de la viande en plus des fruits et ça nous permettra d'avoir des forces… »_

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et sachant que ça serait compliqué elle le regarda puis avec douceur lui dit : « _Tu sais, la communication est importante, il faut parler… Car comme tu l'as vu parfois quand tu ne parles pas les autres ne savent pas ce que tu vas faire et… tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, parce que… c'est comme ta famille Shinah…_ »

Shinah se retourna vers Satis et sortit : « _ma famille ?_ »

Satis sourit et dit « _Oui, se sont tes frères dragons… Et Yona aussi, elle est Hiryu, et vous descendez des mêmes créatures, de leur sang et donc du sang vous êtes liés vous êtes frères et sœurs… Tu as une famille Shinah qui tient à toi... Sans le savoir tu l'attendais, Kija avait raison lorsqu'il t'a expliqué des choses sur la légende… »_

Shinah baissa la tête en réfléchissant : « _Et des amis ?_ »

Satis sourit et dit : « _Bien sûr… Seulement ouvres-toi plus, parle un peu plus de ce que tu ressens et veux faire, je sais que c'est compliqué on a peur d'être à nouveau blessé… moi aussi je l'ai été dans le passé, mais tu peux nous faire confiance je t'en donne ma parole d'ange ! Yona tu lui fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Dès le début, c'est pour cela que tu l'as suivie elle t'a sorti d'un enfer humain dans lequel on t'avait mis, tu n'as aucune malédiction, tu es un don du ciel ! Kija a raison, vous avez une grande valeur vous les dragons, ne l'oublie jamais… et penses un jour à retirer un peu plus ton masque de la peur des habitants qui étaient dans ton village, je te promets que tu n'es pas un danger pour nous, ton pouvoir se contrôle en fonction du danger autour de toi et de la protection que tu dois donner à Hiryu… Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Yona qui te l'a déjà demandé, qui est comme ta sœur, pour tes frères dragons, et pour toi-même, tu verras ton pouvoir sera plus fort tu verras encore plus loin, tu verras mes surprises et tu verras que tu as du potentiel Shinah… Tu n'es pas une malédiction, tu es un don du ciel tu es quelqu'un de très bien Shinah…_ »

Petit à petit, Shinah retira son masque pour regarder Satis, celle-ci le regarda et ajouta : « _Tu vois, il ne s'est rien passé… Tu ne m'as ni pétrifié ni fait de mal… Tu n'es pas une malédiction Shinah, tu es un don du ciel… Garde ça en tête, s'il te plait, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, pure aussi, et très juste, tu es très sensible aussi et je sais que c'est pour ça que tu te caches derrière ta carapace, mais ouvres toi à nous, tu peux nous faire confiance, Hak est taquin, Jeaha aussi, mais tu sais on t'apprécie tous ! Tu es très proche de Kija, même si lui est plus ouvert et très au courant de la légende contrairement à toi, il te l'a expliqué d'ailleurs, je sais que tu peux être très proche de lui car il tient beaucoup à ses frères dragons et te protège beaucoup, vous avez beaucoup de points communs, au niveau des caractères même si tu es plus effacé, et que tu as tes traits bien à toi !_ »

Shinah releva la tête remis son masque puis dit à Satis : « _Je t'ai vu dans ses bras toute à l'heure.._ »

Satis fut un peu surprise et sourit puis ajouta : « _Alors tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé…_ »

Il hôcha la tête et rajouta : « _Ta blessure…_ »

« - _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma blessure_ , rassura Satis, _comme j'ai dit à Kija j'ai soigné mais tard donc évidemment il y a eu un peu de poison dans mon sang et donc mon muscle et c'est ce qui fait que j'ai parfois mes muscles qui se raidit mais il n'y en a pas eu de trop, donc ça va passer tu sais, ne t'en fais pas Shinah_

- _Hmmm… Tu sais Kija a l'air de s'inquiéter beaucoup pour toi aussi, tu devrais aller le rejoindre, je n'ai pas fini de pécher du poisson et parler les fait fuir, toi qui a fait de la pêche petite le sait,_ ajouta Shinah

- _Bien sûr que je le sais, je vais te laisser_ , termina Satis »

Du côté de Kija pendant ce temps, Jeaha était venu rejoindre Zeno et Kija.

« - _Je ne comprends pas que tu n'en es pas plus profité toute à l'heure,_ commença Jeaha

\- _Quoi ? Comment ça ?_ Demanda Kija

- _Eh bien lorsque tu étais avec elle avec les pommes…_ , Continua Jeaha

\- _Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_ S'interrogea Kija

\- _Oh arrête, Satis dans tes bras !_ Expliqua Jeaha

\- _Ohhhwww Hakuryû est amoureux ?_ Taquina Zeno

\- _Euh… Quoi ? Att…Attends tu nous espionnais ?_ S'offusqua Kija

\- _Tu es amoureux Hakuryû ?_ Continua Zeno

\- _Mais non, c'était… ahhh mais Jeaha tu as bien vu que je l'ai rattrapé…_ , S'expliqua Kija

\- _Satis a failli se faire mal ?_ S'inquiéta Zeno

- _Oui mais tu aurais pu en profiter, je ne sais pas moi,_ Continua Jeaha, _la porter dans tes bras au niveau du coup et des pieds et mettre les pommes dessus, l'excuse : « Tu as une blessure, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal » En plus t'es doué là-dessus… Rohhh_

\- T _u essayes de les rapprocher pour les mettre ensemble Ryokuryuu,_ Demanda Zeno, _mais… ce n'est pas très sympas de faire ça sans leurs consentements et leurs avis…_

\- _Rohhh, je trouve juste qu'ils ont beaucoup de points communs, c'est tout… Vous avez pas d'humour,_ dit Jeaha vexé en s'en allant »

Kija était assez perplexe face aux agissements de Jeaha et n'avait pas envie de lui en vouloir même si ça l'énerver un peu, Jeaha avait peut-être voulu bien faire, mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise, s'il avait poussé plus loin son plan que serait-il arrivé ?

Zeno voyant Kija perplexe ne put s'empêcher de demander : « _ça va Hakuryû ?_ »

« _\- Je ne sais pas, c'est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense,_ répondit Kija

\- _Il ne voulait peut-être pas mal faire, il pense que tu aimes Yona et que tu vas être déçu puisqu'elle a l'air d'apprécier d'être avec Hak et il ne veut peut être pas que tu sois blessé…_ Expliqua Zeno

 _-Hmmm…_ fit Kija

\- _Ryokuryuu te protège beaucoup Hakuryû, tu sais, il veut ton bien, même si parfois il s'y prend mal,_ le rassura Zeno »

Satis arriva vers eux.

« - _Tout va bien ?_ S'exclama Satis, _ohh Kija, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?_

- _Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de me rafraichir,_ sortit Kija avant de se diriger vers l'eau et de les laisser

\- _Oh… Une mouche l'a piqué,_ demanda Satis à Zeno

\- _Quel humour Satis !_ S'exclama Zeno, _il est juste un peu étonné par Ryokuryuu_

\- _Ah… Une blague qui a mal tourné ?_ Demanda Satis, _hmm Jeaha est un taquin comme Hak, ces deux-là de toute façon n'arrêtent pas, Kija devrait prendre ça à la rigolade, Jeaha apprécie beaucoup Kija et le protège énormément, il devrait passer outre les petites blagues enfantines…_

\- _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi,_ Confirma Zeno avec un sourire

\- _Et tu devrais toi aussi être moins cachotier avec eux, même si tu crois les protéger de cette manière… il va bien falloir que tu leur dise que tu as connu les premiers dragons et tout ce que tu connais sur les légendes, en plus ça ferait très plaisir à Kija, j'ai cru que tu le ferais quand je t'ai vu avec lui, mais je me suis doutée que tu aurais du mal… Tu dois leur dire que tu es immortel et tes pouvoirs, ils te prendraient moins pour… ce que tu n'es pas Zeno… En plus, je te trouve très courageux, sensible et positif, ton sourire amène la bonne humeur, la bonne ambiance, les bonnes ondes !_ Ajouta Satis

\- _Toi aussi, tu fais ça Satis, je me trompe, tu caches des choses du passé qui t'ont fait mal derrière un sourire ?_ Rétorqua Zeno

- _Oui, mais si tu me demandes de te raconter je te raconterai sans soucis, je connais ton passé, parce que j'ai eu des flashs, comme je disais je connais tout le monde ici…_ Affirma Satis

- _Je pense que ça ferait plus plaisir à Yona pour le moment, moi j'en aurai peut-être besoin lorsque je leur aurai tout raconté, j'aurai besoin de me sentir moins seul, c'est très gentil en tout cas Satis, et là oui je peux vraiment te le dire que tu es un ange… Prête à raconter les choses qui t'ont fait le plus de mal pour aider les autres !_ Expliqua Zeno

\- _C'est gentil à toi, juste que tu dois leur faire confiance, comme ils te l'accordent, ne refait pas les mêmes erreurs, d'ailleurs ne t'en fais pas, les nouveaux dragons ne sont pas prêt de naître, nous sommes dans une nouvelle aire, l'aire de la renaissance d'Hiryu, Yona va accomplir de grandes choses normalement si tout se passe bien et donc les dragons doivent être là jusqu'à la fin de son règne, tout comme ce que tu as connu, ils ne mourront pas avant qu'Hiryu ne meurt ! Et en ce qui concerne Kaya, elle ne t'en veut pas, et continue de t'aimer comme toi tu l'aimes toujours, comme tu le sais je discute avec les esprits qui viennent à moi, c'est d'ailleurs par respect pour votre couple, que j'évite d'être trop proche de toi, je sais ce que ça fait… Et les autres dragons, ne t'en fais pas hein… Ils t'aiment toujours autant et comprennent pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, ils espèrent que tu ne feras pas pareil cette fois ! Bonne soirée Zeno ! Ils t'apprécient aussi tous ici, moi aussi !_ Termina Satis qui fit signe aux chats de la suivre.»

Pendant tout ce temps, Hak qui était parti cherché du bois vit que Yona le suivait.

« - _Oh…_ Fit Hak, _vous me suivez princesse ?_

- _Oui,_ répondit Yona

\- _Et pour quelles raisons ?_ Demanda-t-il

\- _J'aimerai te demander pour m'entraîner à l'épée après voir ramasser du bois_ , Lança-t-elle

- _Quoi ? Là juste après ?_ S'étonna-t-il

\- _Oui !_ S'exclama-t-elle

\- _Pff… Les autres vont s'inquiéter, princesse,_ s'exténua-t-il, _surtout que Yoon attends le bois pour préparer à manger, le peu de bois qui brule va bientôt être consumé et ça va retarder le repas_

\- _Tu n'es pas drôle_ , _Hak…_ Lança-t-elle

\- _Cette nuit, si vous voulez, comme d'habitude, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit quand vous vous réveillerez pour ne pas réveiller les autres,_ céda Hak

\- _Merci Hak !_ Sourit-elle, _maintenant je veux devenir forte comme toi, je veux porter des troncs de bois… gnéé »_

Yona essayait de soulever plusieurs buches mais elle n'y arrivait pas, Hak la regardait de façon blasé et lui pris et sortit : « _C'est trop lourd pour vous princesse, vous êtes une fille_ »

Vexée, elle commença à s'énerver : « _Comment ça une fille ? Macho va ?! Va donc dire ça à Satis !_ »

Il la regarda et lui tira la langue.

« - _Je vais te la couper !_ S'exclama-t-elle

\- _Essayez donc !_ Lui lança-t-il

\- _Tu vas voir !_ S'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule

\- _Hmmm_ , fit Hak en essuyant son épaule, _ça chatouille dis-donc…_

\- _Mais…_ S'exclama-t-elle »

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira vers lui, et rapprocha sa tête de celle de Yona en disant: « _Arrêtez donc de jouer, vous dépensez vos forces pour ce soir_ »

Il la lâcha et elle sembla un peu troublée.

« - _Princesse ? Vous venez ?_ Demanda Hak

\- _Où ?_ Demanda-t-elle à son tour

\- _Je vais vous donner ce que vous pouvez porter,_ lui expliqua Hak

- _Oh…_ fit-elle »

Hak lui tendit des brindilles de bois, elle fit une tête de furieuse mais Hak se rattrapa aussitôt : « _Princesse, c'est pour que Yoon puisse rallumer le feu au cas où il s'éteindrait.._ »

Yona sourit et dit : « _Dans ce cas entrainons-nous tout de suite ! S'il y a moyen qu'il le rallume ! Et puis, je suis sûre que Satis au cas où trouvera le moyen de le rallumer avant nous, elle a fait du long chemin seule et on pourra arriver que le repas sera fait, ça donne la motivation, d'avantage de se donner à fond pour après avoir un bon repas !_ »

Hak eut un petit sourire et posa le bois de côté en plus des brindilles, et il lui sortit : « _Si c'est ce que vous voulez.._ »

Ils prirent les épées et s'entraînèrent.

Satis qui était parti dans un coin près d'une roche, pour nourrir ses chats et jouer un peu avec elle, songea à Yona et sourit qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

« - _Tu t'en sors très bien,_ Satis, lui dit son gardien samurai

- _Je fais ce que je peux, Sensei, il y a des personnes à qui j'aurai aimé parler seul à seul aussi, je dois souder le groupe qui a du mal à se dire les choses entre eux de leur passé à se faire confiance finalement,_ expliqua Satis

\- _Tu sais que c'est compliqué…_ lui fit-il remarqué

- _Oui, c'est pour ça que j'interviens aussi,_ avoua-t-elle, _mais je t'avoue que j'ai pris peur quand même parfois_

\- _Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec les gardes du roi, tu n'as rien perdu de ce que tu savais… j'en suis content,_ affirma-t-il

\- _Tu avais peur que l'amour que j'ai ressenti gâche tout n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle, c _'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé seule quand j'étais avec lui…_

\- _Entre autre, mais j'ai vu quelque chose toute à l'heure, et je dois te le dire Satis_ , lança l'esprit samurai

\- _Quoi donc ?_ Interrogea-t-elle

\- _Kija…_ Sortit le samurai, _c'est un garçon très bien, il a beaucoup de principes qui te ressemblent, Satis, je dois t'avouer que j'aurai préféré que tu donnes ton cœur à ce garçon plutôt qu'à un garçon qui était un peu changeant_

\- C _e garçon est amoureux de Yona, enfin pense l'être, le problème c'est que s'il continue il va souffrir, tu sais comme moi ce qui va se passer…_ Lança Satis, _de plus elle est comme sa sœur, les dragons sont liés par le sang, les 5 dragons, je connais aussi la légende, Sensei…_

- _Oui, je sais,_ dit-il, _c'est dommage que tu ne l'es pas rencontré avant, car lorsque tu es tombée de l'arbre et qu'il t'a rattrapé j'ai su que cette personne aurait pu être une personne bien pour toi_

 _-Avec moi, il aurait souffert aussi, tou_ t c _omme celui que tu dis changeant, c'est ça qui fait qu'il m'a blessé à maintes reprises,_ ajouta Satis, _je m'occupe de tellement de monde, la place de celui que j'aime est importante certes, mais je dois faire passer des choses aussi avant cette personne car Dieu me le demande, car je n'ai pas le choix, j'aide des personnes je consacre du temps aux personnes, il est évident que celui que j'aime peut-être jaloux, veut que je me consacre entièrement à lui et c'est normal, dans la vie la femme donne tout à son maris avant et à sa famille, même si nous n'étions pas marié, moi je donne tout à tout le monde sauf ce que je lui donnais à lui particulièrement qu'on ne donne à celui qu'on aime…_

\- _Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ce garçon devait lui aussi se donner à Dieu d'une autre manière, en protégeant la réincarnation d'Hiryu : Yona,_ expliqua le samurai

\- _Mes sentiments ne peuvent changés, Sensei, mon cœur est ailleurs, loin,_ termina Satis, _et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…_

\- _Tu aurais peut-être pu l'empêcher de souffrir… ce garçon…_ Ajouta l'esprit

\- _En faisant quoi ?_ Demanda Satis

\- _En passant du temps avec lui…_ Termina le samurai avant de disparaître. »

Satis songea « M _ais à la base, je suis là pour Yona, Kija a du mal à contenir ses émotions et sentiments comparés aux autres dragons, c'est vrai qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup lorsque… je suis tombée amoureuse… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre, il est tellement… adorable…_ »

De son côté, Yoon bouillait que personne ne l'aide et que le feu commençait à s'éteindre, Shinah avait ramené du poisson et continuait à en pêcher il savait que Satis avait une technique pour conserver des aliments.

Satis bougea et vu Tenba qui mangeait un peu de feuillage et le caressa : « _C'est bien mon grand, tu m'as suivi pour manger, venez on va boire maintenant_ »

Elle se dirigea vers l'eau avec Nina, Grey et Tenba et vit que Kija y était, il trempait ses pieds, elle eut un sursaut et songea « _Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu_ »

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui qui eut un sursaut.

« - _Excuse-moi Kija, je ne voulais pas te faire peur,_ s'excusa Satis, _je viens faire boire Nina, Grey et Tenba je remplirais ma gourde demain matin_

\- _C'est… c'est rien, ne t'excuses pas, je ne t'avais pas vu arrivé ni entendu,_ expliqua Kija

\- _Oh…_ Fit-elle en songeant que du coup il ne l'avait pas entendu elle fut donc rassurée, _tu as chaud ?_

\- _J'avais besoin de me rafraichir comme j'ai dit toute à l'heure,_ expliqua Kija de nouveau

\- _Si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux te confier à moi tu sais,_ affirma Satis en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kija qui eut un sursaut à ce geste

\- _C'est gentil…_ lança-til, _mais… mais je ne te connais pas beaucoup et ta présence me… me rend parfois mal à l'aise…_

- _Oh…_ fit Satis surprise, _c'est… parce que je suis une fille ?_

\- _Oui… oui je pense…_ affirma Kija

\- _Alors je vais te dire, moi aussi la présence des garçons me rend mal à l'aise parfois très mal à l'aise, je sais parfois de quoi sont capables les garçons ou même voilà, c'est… c'est compréhensible, à cause de ce qui peut se passer entre 2 personnes de sexes opposés, mais cela existe également entre deux garçon et deux filles, tout dépend de la personne en réalité, excuse-moi pour le terme « sexe opposé » mais j'ai à un moment donné était confronté au domaine médicale, j'en ai gardé des traces, pour en revenir là-dessus, je te parle et j'arrive à être à peu près proche de toi parce que je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, parce que j'ai confiance et que je connais ton caractère, je sais que tu es… tu es comme moi…_ expliqua Satis

- _Oh… f_ it Kija visiblement touché par ses paroles et ne sachant plus quoi dire

\- _Si ça te dérange vraiment que tu me vois comme fille, considère moi comme un garçon, les anges peuvent être filles ou garçons peu importe et puis d'ailleurs je ne connais pas ma vraie forme !_ le rassura-t-elle

\- _Comment fais-tu si tu es mal à l'aise à rester comme ça ?_ Demanda Kija

\- _Je me rassure en me disant que de toute façon, tu es quelqu'un de bien, les personnes que je sais qui sont plus entreprenants, je suis moins proche, je peux leur parler mais je n'aurai pas la même proximité,_ expliqua Satis, _mais tu as remarqué, je ne te touche pas beaucoup, je n'aime pas trop me coller aux garçons, car moi aussi Kija je suis mal à l'aise, tu penses que dans tes bras toute à l'heure j'étais détendue ? Eh bien que d'apparence, non pas que tes bras ne soient pas confortables, seulement ça me met mal à l'aise d'être dans tes bras alors que… voilà je suis une fille tu es un garçon et jusqu'à preuves du contraire tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes et ainsi de suite, je me trompe ? Et puis même, généralement, je préfère voir ça chez les couples qui eux y a pas de problèmes que comme ça… enfin voilà moi aussi j'étais gênée si ça peut te rassurer Kija_

- _Je ne suis donc pas le seul…_ commenta Kija, _je vois bien en entendant tes explications que tu es sincère car c'est bien la première fois que tu te perds dans tes explications, moi qui pensais qu'un ange était parfait…_

\- _Un ange, parfait ?_ Ricana Satis, j _e suis humaine aussi et je ne suis donc pas parfaite, même si la description d'un ange ressemble à la perfection, et tu sais un ange ne s'amuse pas non plus à coller les personnes de façon très… proche, ou autre, un ange normalement n'a pas le droit d'aimer enfin d'aimer quelqu'un de tomber amoureux, mais malheureusement ça peut arriver et l'ange souffre et si ça arrive car les anges ont des sentiments, alors ils n'aimeront et ne pourront offrir leur cœur à quelqu'un d'autres, ils aimeront et ne pourront aimer que cette personne tout le temps lorsqu'ils auront tout donner à cette personne… même si cette personne laisse tomber l'ange, même si cette personne blesse l'ange… enfin voilà tu comprends ?_

 _\- C'est… C'est très… Triste comme situation, ça me fait beaucoup de peine,_ soupira Kija

\- _Oh… C'était pas ce que je voulais te dire, je ne veux pas que tu sois peiné par la situation des anges, je t'ai juste expliqué ce que sont les anges y a des avantages des inconvénients, quoiqu'il arrive on garde le sourire, on le transmet autour de nous, on aide beaucoup et voir les personnes heureuses, s'en sortir et sourire nous comble de joie Kija,_ se rattrapa Satis

\- _C'est pour ça que tu es toujours optimiste, joyeuse, souriante et généreuse ?_ Interrogea Kija

\- _Entre autre, c'est ma nature,_ sourit Satis, m _ais j'ai effectivement une limite côté tactile avec les personnes, car à certains niveau ce n'est pas très sain ni bien vu, y a des choses qui sont intimes, propres aux personnes, lorsqu'ils sont en couples ce n'est rien, mais en dehors c'est grave, enfin c'est notre point de vue pour nous les anges…_

 _\- Hmmm, tu as raison,_ lança Kija, _je suis d'accord avec toi ! J'en sais beaucoup plus sur les anges maintenant !_

 _\- J'espère t'avoir rassurée sur ce que je suis… car c'est vrai que toute à l'heure, j'ai eu peur que tu… me vois d'une autre manière…_ avoua Satis

\- _Oh… non… non, je sais que tu n'es pas… ce genre de filles, ça se voit…_ Tiqua Kija, _j'en ai déjà vu, dans mon village toutes les filles voulaient pour avoir l'enfant dragon, ou juste parce que j'étais le dragon blanc…_

 _\- Oh…_ s'attrista Satis, m _ais tu sais Kija, tu trouveras si tel est ton destin, une fille qui t'aimera pour toi et non pour tes pouvoirs, et qui ne sera pas … comme ce genre de filles, fort entreprenantes…_

 _\- Je ne cherche pas forcément ça !_ S'exclama Kija qui venait de se rendre compte du fil de la conversation, _je suis née pour protéger Hiryu…_

- _Hmm je sais tu es très attaché à tes valeurs,_ affirma Satis, m _oi aussi d'ailleurs… Tu dois protéger ta sœur dragon, Yona est la réincarnation d'Hiryu et comme tu dis le sang des dragons, donc vous êtes tous frères et sœurs pour dire, c'est vraiment grandiose, Kija, tu as une famille humaine et ta famille de dragons, les deux familles que Dieu t'as donné…_

 _\- Tu ne sais pas et connais pas tes frères et sœurs anges ?_ Demanda Kija

\- _Non, nous c'est pas pareil, on est pas raccroché à une mission à accomplir ensemble…_ expliqua Satis, _mais j'ai un petit frère humain, qui te ressemble bien, il est quasiment aussi grand que toi, il m'a dépassé en taille, il a 20 ans comme toi, alors que moi humainement j'en ai 22 et il a des yeux bleus comme toi, c'est pour cela aussi que je suis moins mal à l'aise avec toi, tu me fais penser à lui physiquement, comme Zeno d'ailleurs, il me fait penser à lui lorsqu'il était jeune, mon frère est blond aux yeux bleus et niveau comportement à son âge présent c'est tout craché Yoon, vous êtes 3 à me rappeler mon petit frère_ … »

Les chats vinrent ronronner et se frotter contre Satis : « _Oh Nina, Grey, il vous manque peut-être un peu mais vers la fin on le voyait moins mes petites chéries… Ta grand-mère doit te manquer Kija non ?_ »

« - _Un peu, elle m'a élevé et puis… elle était attristée que je parte_ , avoua Kija en baissant un peu la tête

\- _Tu sais, je ne peux pas dire que personne me manque, ça serait mentir, mais en vous voyant ça me réchauffe le cœur, je ne suis pas là pour rien et je rencontre des personnes qui valent le coup d'être aidé,_ sourit Satis avant de se lever

\- _Oh… où vas-tu ?_ s'étonna Kija

\- _Je vais te laisser, ma présence te mets mal à l'aise et je n'ai pas envie de trop t'embêter, même si à force tu vas t'habituer à moi, et puis Yoon va nous chercher pour le dîner…_ répondit Satis

 _\- Non… Reste, c'est vrai que tu me mets mal à l'aise dans un certain sens mais j'aime aussi avoir ta présence…_ avoua Kija un peu gêné

 _\- Oh..._ Fit Satis, _les autres risquent de nous chercher, et ils vont encore se poser des questions…_

\- _Hmmm,_ fit Kija en fronçant les sourcils, _si Jeaha ne nous espionne pas encore…_

 _\- Oh, c'est donc cela…_ Comprit Satis, t _u en veux à Jeaha… de s'être imaginer que l'accident de toute à l'heure… et… enfin ça t'as mis encore plus mal à l'aise_ … »

Kija baissa la tête, Satis mit sa main sur son épaule et dit : « _Kija, tu… tu n'as rien à te reprocher je ne me suis pas sentie… draguée ou exploitée, ou je ne sais quoi, tu m'as rattrapée et je t'en suis reconnaissante, j'aurai pu me faire encore plus mal avec mon imprudence… Je sais que tu te sens mal car… tu n'es pas comme ça avec les filles, tu reproches à Jeaha de l'être, je comprends… Mais… Je sais que tu ne l'es pas et je sais aussi que… tu penses ressentir quelque chose pour Yona… que… parfois ton cœur bat fort… et que lorsque Hak prend ta place pour des choses importantes la concernant, tu… tu te sens pas très bien_ … »

Kija écarquilla ses yeux et voulu se tourner mais Satis, l'attira vers elle pour qu'il la regarde, les deux mains sur ses épaules à une distance assez loin pour pas que son visage soit trop proche d'elle et lui sortit : « _Yona est comme ta sœur, cette idée devrait te rassurer, car… tout comme moi tu dois le savoir et le sentir, Jeaha le sent lui et l'a su au début tout comme Yoon, Hak et Yona… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Kija, c'est pour cela que je te mets en garde de suite, tu es un garçon très touchant et ça me ferait de la peine que tu souffres d'avantage, vous êtes frères et sœurs dragons… j'espère que tu seras heureux pour Yona, et que tu trouveras quelqu'un capable de t'aimer… comme tu le mérite… Et pour certaines choses, je vais t'aider Kija, car tu m'as beaucoup touché comme garçon…_ »

Elle voulut partir mais il la retint, et la pris dans ses bras afin de l'enlacer comme pour la remercier et ses yeux se plissa comme soulagés, tandis que Satis les ferma un instant se rendant compte qu'elle avait réussi à l'aider un peu. Elle se sépara doucement de son étreinte pour lui sourire et lui dire afin de détendre l'atmosphère : « _Et puis un si mignon garçon comme toi, charmant et bourré de qualités, tu trouveras sûrement des filles sur ton passage_ » avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle s'en alla suivi de ses chats et de Tenba, Kija la regarda partir et sourit en se disant qu'elle avait dit ça simplement pour le faire rire et que c'était son enthousiasme de base de cet ange qui donnait le sourire à tout le monde.

Yoon appela tout le monde d'un grand cri « _VENEZ MANGER BANDE DE DESERTEURS !_ » qui fit fuir pas mal d'oiseaux, qui fit sursauter nos deux tourteraux avec leurs épées, qui fit perdre un poisson à Shinah, qui fit percuter un arbre à Jeaha qui survolait, qui fit sursauter Kija qui se précipita, et qui fit faire un bon à Tenba qui venait d'arriver près du feu. Seuls Zeno et Satis, avaient fait une tête surprise avant de sourire.

Tout le monde arriva donc, et au repas, Kija qui avaient vu Hak et Yona revenir, baissa la tête, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Satis, réfléchissant et répétant dans sa tête : « _Yona est en quelque sorte ma sœur_ », il regarda Satis manger et eut un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien, et songea « _Finalement, je commence à comprendre ce qu'est un ange, et heureusement que j'ai croisé son chemin…_ »

La nuit arriva rapidement, et tout le monde partit dormir dans sa tante respective garçon ou fille, et Yona fut extrêmement contente de voir Satis être proche d'elle, Tenba avait réussi à rentrer de façon assise dans la large tente des filles qui n'étaient que 2 et les chats s'était faufilé à coté, elles aussi.

« - _Satis, je vais enfin avoir de la compagnie,_ s'exclama Yona

- _Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé, tu sais Yona, a_ voua Satis

\- _M_ o _i aussi, je n'avais jamais vu d'ange auparavant ! Je te trouve très mignonne et jolie ! Ta peau est aussi blanche que celle de Kija…_ Ajouta Yona, _et tu lui ressembles beaucoup on dirait…_

- _D'apparence, la peau seulement, mentalement, effectivement nous avons des points en commun, mais il me fait penser à mon frère de sa taille et les yeux bleus… pour le comportement à l'âge de maintenant c'est Yoon tout craché et lorsqu'il était petit c'est carrément Zeno : blond aux yeux bleus et je t'avoue que ça me fait chaud au cœur de vous avoir rencontrés !_

\- _Oh… tu as un frère ? Ta famille ne te manque pas ?_ Demanda Yona

\- _Si, un peu, mais ma place est ici et je me sens bien avec vous et puis j'ai des personnes qui me rappellent ma famille !_ Lança Satis

- _J'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande sœur !_ Avoua Yona

\- _A_ l _ors c'est fait, considère moi telle quelle si tu le souhaite_ , sourit Satis, _moi j'aurai aimé avoir une petite sœur en plus de mon petit frère_

 _\- Vœu exaucé !_ S'exclama Yona en rigolant, _j'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre Kija ! D'ailleurs toute à l'heure… Kija avait l'air très troublé, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?_

\- _Des petits accidents, qui ont conduit à des malaises, et des moments gênants, parfois les maladresses, les chutes… Kija est très sensible et très sain… pure, et loin d'être… entreprenant ou très à l'aise dans des circonstances… très proche avec les filles, et toute à l'heure j'ai glissé de l'arbre, il a dû me rattraper… donc… je te laisse imaginer et après le reste découle de là…_ expliqua Satis gênée

\- _Oh… Kija… est peut-être… intimidé par ta présence…_ se risqua Yona, _est-ce que vous ressentez des choses l'un pour l'autre pour le moment… même si je sais que c'est très tôt, je demande… désolée d'être indiscrète…_

\- _Oh non… non je ne pense pas par rapport à lui et pour ma part, je ne peux pas je suis déjà… prise…_ avoua Satis

\- _Tu… Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_ S'étonna Yona, _en même temps avec un si beau visage et une si jolie personnalité, je ne devrais pas être étonnée… Mais tu es partie loin de lui…_

\- _C'est… c'est extrêmement compliqué, ce n'est pas une jolie histoire d'amour non plus,_ avoua Satis, _mais… je l'aime, mais lui est très bizarre, il ne montre pas toujours ce qu'il ressent, il est parfois maladroit, ça ça me dérange pas, mais lorsqu'il me blesse par ses mots, ou qu'il me renvoie balader, ou alors le nombre de fois sans nouvelles, et j'en passe des choses qu'il m'a fait subir… Je t'expliquerai un jour plus longuement si tu le souhaite Yona…_

\- _S'il ne t'aime pas, pourquoi…_ Commença Yona avant de se rendre compte qu'elle connaissait la réponse car elle a vécu ça avec Soo-Won

\- _Je crois, que tu connais la réponse…_ Lança Satis, _c'est bien pour ça que je peux t'aider et te comprendre…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Satis ?_ Demanda Yona

- _Il m'a blessé par les mots à maintes reprises, il m'a déjà quitté pour une autre sans rien me dire on s'est remis ensemble et au final me l'a avoué plus tard, alors que si j'avais su de suite, je n'aurai pas laissé passer ça, mais j'ai tellement donné pour lui, c'était trop tard, un ange une fois qu'il aime quelqu'un et lui donne tout son amour, c'est pour l'éternité, il n'aimera personne d'autres et à la base l'ange n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux, si cela arrive, l'ange est prisonnier de son amour, quoiqu'il arrive… Je me sens salie par rapport lorsqu'il m'a quitté pour une autre, j'ai été plusieurs fois blessée par les mots, par l'absence de gestes, par l'absence de regards, par l'absence de nouvelles mais également lorsqu'il me renvoyait balader… En gros, c'est cela… Mais… toi… Yona, tu… tu n'es pas prisonnière de ta boucle… tu as espoir, je pense que tu as dévoué tes sentiments à la mauvaise personne, il n'y a pas eu que Soo-Won pour t'épauler petite, et adolescente, Soo-Won a fait comme le rôle de ta maman enfin a essayé, mais tu ne dois pas tomber amoureuse de ta « mère » ensuite, certaines personnes ne montrent pas leurs sentiments de la même manière… ,_ expliqua Satis

\- _Oh… C'est triste ce que tu vis, tu devrais demander à Dieu de changer la donne…, j'ai dévoué mes sentiments à la mauvaise personne ?_ Lança Yona, _ça je le sais bien, un homme qui a voulu me tuer et qui a tué mon père…_

 _\- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit…_ Termina Satis, _je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Yona_

 _\- Euh attends… tu connais mon histoire, j'en connais un peu de la tienne, mais comment s'appelait-il ?_

\- _Je n'arriverai pas à te dire son prénom, sinon, je pense que je vais pleurer... Je me retiens toujours tout comme toi Yona, je le sais, dire son prénom serait trop dure,_ répondit Satis en baissant la tête, _et je l'aime toujours…_

\- _Oh… Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre,_ ajouta Yona, _je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis moi avec tout ça et Soo-Won, mais… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles qu'il y a pas eu que Soo-Won, tu parles de Hak ? Lorsqu'on était petits… ?_

\- _Oui… Entre-autre, sans t'en rendre compte il t'a soutenue, il t'a embêté montrant que tu existais toujours, il t'a protégé maintes et maintes fois et continue de le faire et souvent quand un garçon surtout comme Hak fier comme il est embête une fille c'est qu'il l'aime… d'ailleurs celui que j'aimais le faisait souvent avec moi… enfin dans mes souvenirs… et il s'est dévoué pour toi, lorsque Tae-Jun t'a embêté, il a sacrifié sa liberté pour toi, pour être ton garde du corps… Tu n'as jamais remarqué tout ça ?_ Expliqua Satis

\- _Je… Non… Je n'avais jamais pensé à tout ça…_ Avoua Yona, m _ais… je ne comprends pas bien où tu veux en venir, tu veux que je suive ce que mon père voulait ?_

 _\- Non, je veux que tu suives ton cœur, les vrais choix, les vraies idées, pas celles que tu penses… pas celles qui ont été erronés… Ce que je veux te dire par là c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que Soo-Won et je peux te dire que tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu ne lui as rien donné de toi par amour…_ Rassura Satis

\- _Oh… Oui… Tu as sûrement raison, j'ai souvent délaissé et pas fait énormément attention à Hak, alors que lui aussi a toujours été là, puisque l'on était toujours à 3 et la trahison de Soo-Won a été intense aussi pour Hak qui l'avait comme amis petit…,_ Avoua Yona

\- _Oui, c'est là que je voulais en venir, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de ça, Yona, la place du trône te revient et il est évident que tu vengeras ton père…,_ déclara Satis, _et Hak ? Tu le trouves comment ?_

 _\- Il est parfois très embêtant, et me critique parfois beaucoup…_ Commença Yona

\- _Il lui arrive de te faire des compliments mais juste après il te taquine, tu sais généralement les personnes qui font ça, c'est parce qu'ils ont beaucoup d'affection pour la personne qu'ils taquinent comme je vous ai déjà expliqué à tous ! Lança Satis, et puis, tu l'apprécies beaucoup sans t'en rendre compte, tu as voulue restée avec lui et même tu comptes et tiens beaucoup à sa présence, je pense que si une fille s'intéressait à lui… ça te perturberait Yona…_

 _\- Oh… Oh je ne pense pas, Hak fait sa vie comme il le veut…_ rougit Yona en étant un peu retroussée par l'accusation que Satis venait de lui lancer »

Hak venait de se lever et avait entendu cela, il écoutait à fine oreilles ce que disaient les filles.

« - S _i je te disais que beaucoup de femmes qui l'ont rencontrés et qui l'ont vus le trouvaient mignon… Tu en penses quoi ?_ Demanda Satis

\- _Mais Hak, n'est pas mignon, il est brutal parfois…_ se frustra Yona

\- _Tu en es sûre ?_ Insista Satis, _tu sais les femmes ne pensent peut-être pas comme toi, ensuite, il te protège avec beaucoup de tendresse même si tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, il ne voulait pas que tu touches aux armes au début et que tu restes derrière lui…_

 _\- Ça c'était les ordres de mon père !_ coupa Yona

\- _Mais pas que !_ Ajouta Satis, i _l ne veut pas non plus que tu te blesses…._ »

Yona baissa la tête, Satis ajouta : « _Derrière son côté brute comme tu dis, il cache le fait qu'il tient à toi pour ne pas montrer de faiblesse, mais si on s'en prend à toi, c'est l'apothéose !_ »

« - _Hak m'a toujours protégé_ , lança Yona, _c'est son travail…_

 _\- A ton avis pour quelles raisons s'est-il engagé à le faire ?_ Demanda Satis

 _\- Hmmm… Je ne sais pas,_ avoua Yona

\- _Je te souhaite une bonne nuit_ , dit Satis après avoir souri »

Satis se coucha doucement sur une petite boule sortit de son sac en guise d'oreiller. Yona toujours surprise lança : « _Bonne nuit… Mais… Tu dors comme ça ?_ »

Satis lui répondit aussitôt : « _Oui ça m'arrive en ce moment je ne suis pas frileuse ! Si tu as froid vas prêt de Tenba il est gentil, il te tiendra chaud !_ »

« - _Merci du conseil, et bonne nuit Satis, merci de m'avoir parlé ça m'a touché même si je n'avais et n'ai tendance à pas tout comprendre,_ avoua Yona

- _Ce n'est rien, j'avoue que j'ai été brutale dans la façon de parler, je ne parle vraiment pas comme ça d'habitude, mais je voulais que tu comprennes et parler d'amour et de celui que j'aime c'est… c'est très compliqué pour moi… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, pas comme je souffre, je veux que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un qui t'aime, cette fois il faut vraiment que je dorme, afin de faire guérir vite ma blessure, bonne nuit Yona, ma petite sœur !_ Expliqua Satis

- _Merci, bonne nuit Satis, ma grande sœur !_ Joua Yona »

Hak avait souri à certaines paroles et étaient partis doucement vers la forêt, il savait que Yona a un moment ou un autre se réveillerai pour encore s'entraîner, car elle s'entraînait la nuit, même si tout à l'heure elle s'était entraîné, et puis il était heureux d'avoir entendu ça des filles, et commençait à se demander si Satis ne savait pas quelque chose que lui ne saurait pas.

* * *

 **Oui je peux me cacher ! c'est bon T.T**

 **Bon, CoolMhouse, je vais me cacher à présent, j'espère que ça t'as plus, cette fois tu peux pas me reprocher que y en a pas assez ? Hein j'ai fait mon possible ! Je me suis lâchée xD**

 **Et euhhhh... j'espère que tu vas être top surprise de la tournure ! à bientôt :P**

 **Gothikana**


	6. Chapter 6 : Tout le monde à droit

**Coucou cher(s), chère(s) lecteur(s), lectrice(s)!**

 **Désolée pour l'attente et ce long chapitre, j'ai pas pu le couper ! Trop de scènes à mettre et vous comprendrez pourquoi ^^'**

 **CoolMhouse : Désolée pour le LONG chapitre, mais j'avais prévenue, celui-ci est très long également ^^' Tu as tout à fait cerné le but aussi du personnage de Satis, elle fait son nécessaire pour les guider ! Kija a toujours été un peu comme ça c'est pour cela qu'on l'apprécie mais tu verras que son envie de changer reste tout aussi mignon ^^' Oui Satis prend beaucoup de risques, et effectivement ça l'a rapproché de Kija, mais bon ils ont énorméments de points en commun, leur entente était inévitable :) comme tu peux le voir :) On cerne de plus en plus le personnage de Satis ^^ Shinah aime le poisson apparemment on peut le remarquer ^^ Mais là il le pèche, il ne vas plus plonger le chercher ^^' il a compris je pense ^^ Satis veut parler à tout le monde, c'est son but pour ça qu'on la voit parler avec tout le monde ^^ Oui Shinah ton petit dragon bleu préféré (ne me frappe pas je t'en prie xD), Satis est effectivement enchaîné à son premier amour c'est ce qu'elle explique en tant qu'ange, Yona et Hak se rapprochent beaucoup et là ça pourrait même confirmer, Kija risque effectivement d'être quelque peu mal en point s'il continue de se laisser éprouver des sentiments pour Yona, tu verras la suite, je suis désolée je n'ai su couper le chapitre T.T (Bon je vais me cacher)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Tout le monde a droit à de l'attention**

Quelques temps plus tard, comme prévu, Yona se réveilla rejoindre Hak pour un entraînement à l'épée supplémentaire.

Hak l'attendait depuis peut-être une demi-heure et lorsqu'elle arriva elle fut surprise de voir Hak l'attendre, elle pensait devoir aller le chercher mais elle avait eu le réflexe de venir jeter un coup d'œil avant de devoir chuchoter le prénom de Hak à travers la toile de la tente des garçons.

« _\- Oh !_ Fit Yona, _tu es déjà là ?_

 _Evidemment,_ répondit Hak, _on ne rate pas l'entraînement quotidien, vous m'en avez donné l'ordre une fois, j'obéis…_ »

Yona resongea à ce qu'avait dit Satis, et se souvint qu'en effet Hak n'avait jamais été brute avec elle, il l'avait laissé prendre son doigt pour dormir une fois lorsqu'il l'avait couché dans la tente et elle se souvient s'être réveillé avec lui dormant assis de ce fait, la fois où elle s'était endormie contre lui sous la falaise, lorsqu'il avait plu pour un entraînement aussi, les fois où il l'avait pris dans les bras par crainte de la perdre… Yona fut troublée et perdue.

« - _Princesse ? ça ne va pas ?_ Demanda Hak la voyant pensive et visiblement troublée par ses pensées

 _Si si !_ Dit Yona en relevant la tête et chassant ces idées de la tête, _au combat !_ »

Elle brandit l'épée en sa direction, Hak fut surpris de la voir aussi en forme, l'épée devant son nez, il sortit la sienne et contre-barra aussitôt.

« - _Eh bien princesse, vous êtes en forme !_ Remarqua-t-il

 _Pour un entraînement ! Bien sûre ! Je veux pouvoir être plus forte, pour que tu ne sois pas toujours obligé de t'inquiéter !_ Lança naturellement Yona

 _Je m'inquièterai moins lorsque vous songeriez à rester à l'écart lors de grand danger, ou même là en évitant de trop vous surcharger en entraînement, vous avez besoin de dormir princesse,_ dit Hak en la regardant dans les yeux après avoir mis son épée vers elle »

Celle-ci fut troublée par le regard de Hak et les mots qu'il venait de dire surtout en repensant à la conversation avec Satis et fut perdue dans ses pensées.

Hak la regarda et sortit : _« Princesse ? Vous êtes troublées ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

Mais Hak repensa à ce qu'il avait entendu sous la tente et après que Yona eut reprit elle ses esprits, il ne put retenir son épée qu'elle vola, il fut surpris et lança : « _Ce n'est pas très loyal, je m'inquiétais pour vous… », un peu vexé et ajouta : « Nous sommes sûrement fatigués, il vaudrait mieux que nous allions nous coucher, nous nous sommes déjà entraînés toute à l'heure, c'est suffisant, princesse_ »

Yona après toutes ses émotions acquiesça de la tête, Hak n'avait visiblement pas envie de se retrouver dans une situation gênante pour lui où il n'avait pas le contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait, en revanche avoir vu Yona troublée à son regard, l'avait touché et il songeait de plus en plus à ce que Satis avait dit à Yona sous la tente et en était quasiment persuadée, elle savait des choses que lui ne savait pas.

Lorsque Yona rentra dans la tente, elle n'y trouva plus Satis, elle failli s'inquiéter mais Nina et Grey vinrent la rassurer.

« _Elle est donc partie quelque part où je ne dois pas m'inquiéter_ » Songea Yona avant de se rendormir songeuse à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

En effet, Satis quelques minutes après le réveil de Yona, sachant que celle-ci faisait ses entraînements chaque soir, s'était levée, et était partie en direction de l'eau, qui heureusement n'était pas à la vue de Hak et Yona, pour aller se laver loin des regards.

Satis était très pudique, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi facilement, et même devant les filles.

Elle regarda aux alentours et retira ses vêtements, elle avait préparé une serviette de son sac sur une roche, et se mit dans l'eau.

Elle se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle vit Kija arriver vers l'eau et enlever sa cape, elle poussa un cri avant de cacher jusqu'au cou, son corps dans l'eau. Kija leva la tête.

« _\- Kija !_ Cria Satis tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller tout le monde

 _Oh… Oh pardon_ , paniqua Kija, _je n'ai rien vu je te le promets…_

 _Seigneur Dieu, je suis extrêmement pudique, pourquoi me ramener un garçon… Je me doute t'es pas le genre voyeur… mais… si tu pouvais te tourner s'il te plait…_ paniqua à son tour Satis, _heureusement que j'ai crié, je ne voulais pas que tu te dénudes…_

 _Oui… Oui je me tourne_ , acquiesça Kija, _c'est… c'est très aimable à toi, je t'ai entendu dire que tu étais pudique, je le suis aussi un peu… »_

Elle se leva attrapa la serviette rapidement et la mit autour d'elle avant de répondre : « _Moi si ce n'était qu'un peu ça ne serait pas encore grand-chose…_ »

Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tenue après s'être essuyé comme elle pouvait sans dévoiler aucunes intimités cachées sous sa serviette, même si Kija restait tourné, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être vue par quelqu'un d'autres, et d'être dénudée aussi longtemps. Une fois habillée, elle remit la cape de Kija sur lui et lui dit : _« Je suis vraiment désolée… vraiment… j'aurai du me douter que tu faisais ça toi aussi la nuit… je ne pensais pas que… l'on se croiserait comme ça…_ »

Kija fut gêné et dit : « _Tu aurais dû te douter ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Satis…_ »

« _\- Si je le pouvais,_ coupa Satis _, les esprits… Bon écoute, je m'en vais dans la tente me rendormir, et je te laisse te laver…_

 _Je n'ai enlevé que ma cape, ne soit pas désolée,_ rétorqua Kija, _c'est moi qui le suis, un peu plus et je te voyais… »_

Il tiqua avant de dire le mot ou les mots concernés et se sentit très mal à l'aise.

« _\- Heureusement, tu m'as entendu et j'ai eu le réflexe,_ rassura Satis, _ça reste entre nous tout cela, d'accord ? Bonne nuit Kija._ » Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule avant de partir et Kija lui répondit « _Oui, Bonne nuit, Satis._ »

Elle était entrée dans la tente, Kija regarda lui aussi aux alentours avant de se dévêtir et de se laver à son tour.

Satis fut contente de voir Yona rentrée dans la tente dormir avec ses chats sur elle, qui la rassurait, elle se coucha donc sur sa petite boule comme oreiller et s'endormit rapidement, son cœur avait été mis à rude épreuve, elle avait eu très peu qu'il la voit nue.

Kija revint après s'être habillé et passa doucement la tête dans la tente des filles, en chuchotant : _« Satis, je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure… je…_ » La voyant dormir il sourit et la regarda dormir paisiblement, sans drap sur elle, avec ses vêtements habituels, en position semi-fœtale, un bras près de la tête retenant la petite boule servant de coussin, un chat sur son autre bras et une près de ses jambes semi-recroquevillées. Il songea « _Elle dort paisiblement, je ne vais pas la déranger… je lui parlerai de tout ça demain seul à seule…_ » Avant de s'en aller il songea de nouveau _« C'est vraiment beau un ange autant intérieur qu'extérieur… Je n'en avais jamais vu avant… je suis très heureux d'en avoir rencontré un…_ ». Les chats avaient un peu bougé en s'étirant et en voyant Kija, Grey roucoula un peu, Kija eut un petit rictus de gêne ne voulant réveiller Satis qui avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, Satis s'étira aussi et ouvra les yeux.

« - _Qui y a-t-il Grey ?_ Lança Satis avant de se retourner vers Kija que Grey avait été rejoindre pour se frotter à lui et ronronner Nina en avait fait autant, _oh Kija…Attends j'arrive je ne veux pas réveiller Yona_

 _Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…_ Rétorqua Kija »

Elle se leva et mis un doigt sur les lèvres de Kija pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien rajouter et l'amena vers l'extérieur.

« _\- Désolée d'avoir fait cela, je ne voulais pas que tu réveilles Yona_ , s'excusa Satis _, tu voulais me voir ?_

 _Euh… Oui …_ Bafouilla Kija, _juste par rapport à toute à l'heure, je suis désolé, je…_

 _Oh ? Lorsque j'étais dans l'eau ?_ Fit Satis, _ce n'est rien, je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, toi aussi tu vas te laver le soir par pudeur, et… Tu n'as rien vu… Je veux juste que tout cela reste entre nous, parce que certaines personnes pourraient encore faire des drôles de remarques… D'accord ?_

 _Oui… Oui je préfèrerai aussi_ , confirma Kija, _je me sens assez gêné comme cela…_

 _Moi aussi, mais… C'est des aléas, c'est un hasard…_ Rassura Satis _, j'aimerai aussi que tu gardes pour toi le fait que je sois extrêmement pudique, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, je te remercie vraiment, Kija_

 _Oui, je te le promets, tu peux garder aussi mes petits… secrets sur ma pudeur et sur… ce que tu m'as dévoilé toute à l'heure avant de manger…_ s'inquiéta Kija

 _Oui, y a pas de soucis ne t'en fais pas,_ Rassura de nouveau Satis _, et puis si tu fais ce que je t'ai dit tu verras que ça ira vite mieux, je ne veux que ton bien tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, adorable et attachant, je te remercie vraiment pour tous, Kija_ »

Après ces mots, elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue et lui dit « _Bonne nuit, Kija_ » avant de repartir dans la tente se recoucher.

Gêné, il répondit : « _M..Merci, Bo…Bonne nuit…_ ». Il resta un peu sur place quelques secondes avant de partir dormir dans sa tente.

Le lendemain matin, Yoon comme d'habitude était levé, et Satis était réveillée, elle songeait qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Jeaha, Hak et Yoon, que peut-être ce matin c'était l'occasion tout au moins de parler à Yoon.

Elle vit Yona se reposer d'avantage et elle se leva donc en douceur et en ne faisant pas de bruits, Yoon était déjà au taquet, à remettre le feu en marche, à faire le petit déjeuner et ranger le reste qui n'allait plus servir pour reprendre la route.

Yoon était déjà très concentré dans son travail, lorsque Satis arriva derrière lui.

« - _Bonjour Yoon_ , lança Satis

 _Oh… Bonjour Satis_ , répondit Yoon en voyant qu'elle venait de se lever

 _Tu devrais te reposer plus et léguer un peu ta place,_ proposa Satis

 _Non… Personne n'est capable d'être aussi rigoureux que moi pour faire toutes ses tâches...,_ lança Yoon

 _Sûrement,_ ajouta Satis, _mais déléguer un peu te ferais du bien, j'ai l'impression de voir mon petit frère humain qui a pourtant 21 ans ! Je peux te dire que tu es très mature pour ton âge, Yoon, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration par rapport à toi, à tout ce que tu sais pour ton jeune âge, je connais ce que tu sais mais je suis plus âgée aussi, enfin humainement j'ai 23 ans…_

C'est très gentil, j'avoue que je connais beaucoup de choses, mais pas tout, d'ailleurs j'aimerai que tu m'en apprennes d'avantages sur la conservation des aliments, lança Yoon

 _Pas de soucis,_ répondit Satis en souriant, _tu es très intelligent tu as appris avec la lecture, c'est incroyable, beaucoup sont obligés de se faire apprendre via la pratique ou des personnes spécialisés dans les domaines dont on veut apprendre… D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…_ »

Yoon la regarda incrédule, Satis sortit quelques livres de son sac : « _Prends-les, je les ai lu avant d'arriver ici, et il me semble que tu as toujours voulu des livres, ils sont dans ta langue, j'espère qu'ils te plairont, moi ils m'ont plus…_ »

Yoon la regarda et regarda les livres et sourit, et fut limite ému : « _Merci beaucoup, Satis, j'en prendrais soin…_ »

Satis sourit et ajouta : « _Je te donnerai aussi mes techniques de conservation d'aliments, de faire des feuilles de papiers naturels pour dessiner et écrire dessus, d'ailleurs, je vais en profiter ce matin, comme je me suis levée de bonne heure pour faire mes notes sur les plantes et autres choses importantes à connaître en double pour toi et les relier, ainsi tu auras tout avec toi aussi, si jamais un jour nous devions nous séparer pour quelques raisons… et puis, j'ai voyagé, je connais des choses que tu n'as pas pu voir, je serais ravie de te les faire partager…_ »

Yoon sourit et l'a pris dans les bras « _Merci beaucoup pour tout vraiment, décidément Dieu est quelqu'un de bien, pour avoir envoyé des prêtres et des anges…_ »

Satis sourit et lui tapota l'épaule puis ajouta : _« Je vais m'y mettre de ce pas, mais avant donne-moi les poissons que nous n'avons pas mangé hier que Shinah a péché_ »

Yoon se redressa et prit les poissons, il était content que Satis lui en apprenne comme Iksu l'avait fait, il n'avait peut-être plus Iksu avec lui au voyage, mais il avait un ange, qui semblait similaire à son ami le prêtre, il donna les poissons à Satis.

L'avoir prise dans les bras, lui avait permis de comprendre qu'elle était comme Iksu, prête à lui faire plaisir s'il le fallait, qu'elle était là pour s'ouvrir et faire ouvrir les autres, que finalement il était prêt à suivre ce qu'elle lui conseillerait, car après tout, tout ce qu'avait conseillé Iksu avait été bénéfique pour lui, et il était prêt à faire confiance à Satis comme il l'avait fait avec Iksu. Il n'avait pu rester de marbre face aux cadeaux qu'elle lui faisait et donc n'avait pu s'empêchait de la prendre dans les bras comme il le faisait avec Iksu, elle lui paraissait tellement similaire à Iksu, il comprenait ce qu'était les anges, mais à vrai dire il ne savait pas la différence avec les prêtres.

Satis prit les poissons, et sortit un pot remplit de sel puis dit « _Tu vois Yoon, le sel est un très bon conservateur, évidemment pour consommer après il faudra de l'eau… C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours une grande gourdasse avec moi que je rempli d'eau régulièrement quand je vois des points d'eau, je sale correctement tout le morceau à conserver et je le mets dans un linge bien fermé et donc hors contact avec l'air… comme ça pas moyen qu'il se dégrade, l'air dégrade tout ce qui l'entoure… mais il faudra quand même le manger avant une semaine, sinon c'est aux chats que le poisson devra finir…_ »

Yoon regardait attentivement Satis le faire puis ajouta : _« Le sel ? Donc il faut en acheter ou tu as aussi une technique pour en récupérer ?_ »

« - _Lorsqu'on ira près de la mer, on pourra également en récupérer ! Ne t'en fais pas avec ce que j'ai dans mon sac on peut tenir un moment,_ rassura Satis

 _Oh… Tu me montreras_ , demanda Yoon

 _Bien sûre_ , sourit Satis _, je vais faire du papier et pendant que ça se fera je refais mes notes en double pour toi_

 _Oh, c'est vraiment gentil Satis,_ répondit Yoon presque émut, _tu me montres aussi pour faire du papier, ça m'intéresse ?_

 _Oui, suis-moi,_ lança Satis »

Elle arracha quelques orties de façon à ne pas se faire « piquer » en évitant les feuilles, prit également quelques autres verdures assez fibreuses, sa javel naturelle qu'elle avait préparée avec du vinaigre de l'alcali, et des huiles essentielles, son alcali, un gros rocher, des bâtons et un drap dans son sac. Elle alla chercher de l'eau fit macéré eau avec verdures qu'elle avait broyée avec le mortier et le pilon ainsi que la javel naturelle, et son alcali. Yoon l'avait longuement regardé faire et donc il posa des questions :

« - _Donc tout ça tu l'as préparé ?_ Demanda Yoon

 _Oui, l'alcali s'achète, la javel comme on dit chez moi, est faite avec du vinaigre blanc, l'alcali (qui est de la soude), et huiles essentielles de citron et de tea tree, la roche va servir à aplatir notre feuille, le linge a absorbé et protégé et les bâtons à faire la forme des feuilles !_ Expliqua Satis

 _C'est très intéressant_ , remarqua Yoon

 _Ne t'en fais pas tout cela sera dans les notes que je vais te donner, y compris la façon de faire pour conserver les aliments_ , assura Satis _, je vais tout refaire avec le reste de feuilles que j'ai pour toi !_

 _Merci beaucoup, moi je prépare ce qu'il faut pour ce matin, pendant que tout le monde dort,_ ajouta Yoon »

Satis commença à prendre son encre et sa plume et à refaire tous ses papiers, sauf ceux concernant les dessins de sa famille, ou personnes existants dans son entourage qu'elle avait soigneusement cachés au fond de son sac. Elle refit avec soin toutes ses notes importantes qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait pour Yoon. Yoon préparait tout et de temps en temps jetait un œil, pour voir ce que faisait Satis et il était impressionné de voir ce qu'elle connaissait et les dons qu'elle avait pour beaucoup de domaine. Il songea « J'ai beau être doué et mignon, je dois avouer que Satis excède dans beaucoup de choses aussi »

Satis après avoir finis quelques notes, alla retourner les feuilles, qui commençaient à prendre formes, elle continua ses dessins et ses notes puis sorti un fil pour tout relier, elle finit de relier et enleva ensuite la roche et récupéra toutes ses feuilles végétales qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle alla voir Yoon et elle lui tendit le carnet qu'elle venait de faire avec la copie de ses notes : « _Tiens ! Cadeau, c'est pour toi_ » dit-elle en souriant.

Yoon fut surpris qu'elle aille si vite, ou tout simplement il n'avait pas vu l'heure passé puisque les autres se levèrent.

« - _Merci beaucoup, Satis, c'est vraiment gentil ce que tu as fait pour moi..._ , affirma Yoon

 _Et qu'a-t-elle fait pour toi ?_ Lança Hak visiblement bien réveillé et curieux

 _Elle m'a donné des notes sur pleins de connaissances qu'elle a et elle m'a offert des livres aussi,_ lança Yoon très heureux

 _Oh…_ Fit Hak, _Serpent blanc va être jaloux…_

 _Les livres ne lui plaisent pas, autant que je sache,_ interrogea Yoon

 _Non, mais tu as passé du temps ce matin avec l'ange !_ Ricanna Hak

 _Très drôle…_ Riposta Yoon, _en attendant tu ferais mieux de te recoiffer tes cheveux partent en bataille_ »

Hak écarquilla les yeux et partit près de l'eau pour vérifier ce dire dans le reflet de l'eau.

Yona bailla et se leva aussi voyant Hak près de l'eau, elle demanda _« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?_ »

« - _Il a fait une blague pas terrible, mais Yoon a du répondant_ , répondit Satis, _bonjour Yona !_

 _Fallait le mettre à l'eau !_ Ricana Jeaha en s'étirant

 _Eh bien, tout le monde a de l'humour ce matin !_ Lança Yoon

 _Bonjour tout le monde, d'ailleurs_ , dit Yona

 _Bonjour Jeaha, bonjour Shinah, bonjour Zeno,_ dit Satis en les voyants défilés

 _Bonjour Satis,_ répondit Jeaha en lui faisant un clin d'œil

 _Coucou Satis !_ Lança Zeno, _Comment ça va ?_

 _Bonjour… Satis_ , répondit aussi Shinah

 _Ah te voilà !_ Lança Yona après Hak

 _J'ai mal dormi à cause de vous princesse, vous avez voulu 2 entraînements !_ Riposta Hak

 _Oui, mais on a coupé court au deuxième !_ Rétorqua Yona

 _Mais je vous ai attendu tout de même,_ répliqua Hak

 _Pffff…_ Fit Yoon

 _Bonjour quand même Hak,_ lança Satis, _je n'ai eu le temps de te le dire…_

 _Salut !_ Fit-il en buvant la substance que Yoon avait préparé

 _HEY ! Sans me demander encore !_ Lança Yoon

 _Bah… C'est comme d'hab c'est le p'tit déj' donc je me sers,_ Macha Hak

 _Bonjour Kija,_ lança Satis en le voyant enfin sortir

 _Bonjour Satis,_ répondit Kija en s'étirant un petit peu, _tu as bien dormi ?_

 _On peut dire ça,_ lui répondit Satis, _je vais bien Zeno pour répondre à ta question !_

 _Bon vous prenez votre petit déj, on remballe et on y va !_ annonça Yoon

 _Ok chef !_ Répondit Jeaha toujours d'humeur blagueuse

 _Si cela ne te dérange pas Yoon, je vais remplir ma gourdasse, je prends ce que tu as préparé rapidement avec moi près de l'eau…,_ demanda Satis

 _Tu fais comme tu veux, Satis, juste si tu peux m'aider après, ça serait gentil !_ Répondit Yoon

 _Pas de soucis_ , répondit Satis en souriant

 _Je peux venir avec toi ?_ Demanda Kija

 _Oui, bien sûr !_ Lança Satis en lui faisant signe de la suivre. »

Satis se dirigea vers l'eau suivit de Kija, au camp les autres avait repris leur conversation :

« - _Kija est chanceux, il peut passer du temps avec Satis,_ lança Jeaha

 _Elle a été parlée à tout le monde en même temps, seuls, sauf à toi et Hak mais en même temps vous êtes des gros pervers,_ lança Yoon

 _Quoi ?_ Fit Hak surpris, _mais… C'est yeux de bovins qui m'a entraîné dans ce genre d'endroits !_

 _Satis est comme Dieu elle a vu beaucoup de choses, un ange ne s'approche pas trop de pervers, c'est tout,_ ajouta Yoon

 _Mais… c'est yeux de bovins qui m'a entraîné dans cet endroit,_ se défendit Hak

 _Hmmm… Mais avoue que c'était bien ?_ Lança Jeaha

 _Nan._ Répondit Hak

 _Pffff,_ fit Jeaha _, ça doit quand même te faire plaisir que Kija s'intéresse à Satis comme ça tu peux passer plus de temps seul avec Yo…_ »

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup plat de l'épée d'Hak.

« _\- Oups, je suis vraiment maladroit en ce moment… Yoon tu devrais m'examiner j'ai peut-être un muscle qui se bloque,_ dit Hak

 _Mais bien sûr…_ Lança Yoon »

Du côté de Satis et Kija :

Elle s'abaissa un peu pour remplir sa gourdasse d'eau.

« - _Tu voulais me parler ?_ demanda Satis en même temps que de remplir sa gourdasse

 _Euh… oui…_ hésita Kija, _c'est à propos de la phobie des insectes…_

 _Ah oui ! Tiens tu me le demandes enfin, hier on en avait parlé je pensais que tu me demanderais le soir,_ sourit Satis en se retournant vers lui, _tu sais c'est un contrôle de soi…_

 _Oui, j'aimerai que tu m'apprennes,_ demanda timidement et gêné Kija

 _Y a pas de problèmes, après y a aussi d'autres solutions, mais je n'ose pas…_ Répondit Satis, _mais c'est également plus efficace…_

 _Oh ? Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Kija

 _L'hypnose,_ répondit Satis en reprenant sa gourdasse et se levant pour ensuite lui faire face

 _Je suis prêt à tout essayer, mais d'abord les autres choses avant l'hypnose, comme ça je serais sûre d'être guérit,_ lança Kija

 _Oui, d'accord pas de soucis,_ sourit Satis _, mais tu sais ça peut prendre du temps, alors si ma présence te met mal à l'aise ça peut…_

 _Non ! C'est… C'est bon, là-dessus je travaille, j'apprécie beaucoup ta présence !_ Coupa Kija

 _Oh… Eh bien, dans ce cas lorsque nous reviendrons en forêt près des insectes, et tout, je m'occuperais de ta phobie,_ dit Satis en souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil, _tu viens ? On rejoint les autres ?_

 _Attends,_ fit Kija en lui retenant le bras, _n'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plait que je vais tenter de vaincre cette phobie, Hak n'arrête pas et…_

 _Oui ne t'en fais pas,_ comprit Satis, _d'où le clin d'œil que je t'ai fait, mais il faudra être seuls, et donc j'espère vraiment que ça ne te mettra pas mal à l'aise, isolés avec moi, comme je suis une fille, et que… enfin ce que tu m'avais dit, car sinon ça aura du mal à fonctionner…_

 _Je m'efforcerai de rester concentré,_ affirma Kija, _j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de toi_

 _Certainement_ , sourit Satis _, aller tu viens ?_ »

Elle lui fit signe de rejoindre les autres, et ils revinrent au camp tandis que Satis avait bu tout pour partir, elle aida Yoon à faire la vaisselle à tout remballer et à conserver ce qui n'avait pas été mangé ou bu.

Le début de matinée de bonne heure était déjà fort ensoleillés et ils allaient devoir traverser des zones encore plus arides et chaudes, car les terres de la tribu du feu étaient très sèches et les habitants étaient pauvres et ne pouvaient mettre de la culture comme les autres. Ils étaient souvent malades et certaines même mourraient de faim. C'est d'ailleurs, d'un de ses villages que vient Yoon.

Nina et Grey avaient pris rapidement quelques morceaux que Satis avait en trop de la veille. Nina et Grey mangeait de plus en plus avec leur maître, elles avaient donc mangé un peu de poisson de Satis la vieille, et des restes également ce matin. Tout le monde était donc en forme et avait de l'énergie pour partir en chemin.

Ils reprirent par les petits chemins dans la forêt, ça permettait également de les protéger du soleil. Kija n'était toujours pas rassuré, et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir demandé à Satis de l'aide plus tôt.

Jeaha en profita pour taquiner un peu son petit frère Kija : « _Alors ? Tu peux me raconter ?_ »

« - _Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Kija à Jeaha

 _Bah avec Satis_ , répondit Jeaha

 _Que veux-tu que je te raconte ? Tu nous as encore espionnés ?_ Interrogea Kija

 _Non… Juste que ce matin tu l'as suivie… Vous avez parlé… donc_ , continua Jeaha

 _Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mêles de tout ça ?_ Sortit Kija en fronçant un peu les sourcils

 _J'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon petit frère, oh, tu me déçois Kija, moi qui croyait que tu disais que les dragons étaient tous des frères_ , sortit Jeaha en ton malicieux

 _Hmm… Y a pas à s'inquiéter c'est un ange,_ répondit Kija au début perplexe

 _Oh… Donc comme c'est un ange tu as confiance ?_ Lança Jeaha _, tu as bien raison, mais… ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Fffff… Je lui demandais de l'aide,_ dit Kija agacé par les questions de Jeaha

 _Ah oui ?_ S'étonna Jeaha, _et pour quoi ?_

 _Ce qu'elle m'a proposé devant tout le monde hier… la réponse te suffit-elle,_ lança Kija agacé

 _Oui, oui, ne t'énerve pas Kija,_ fit Jeaha _, je suis juste un peu jaloux que tu lui fasses plus confiance qu'à moi, en réalité j'aimerai que tu te confies plus à moi_

 _Oh… Mais, c'est juste que toi je te connais, tu as l'air d'apprécier les ragots et tu t'en nourris,_ lança Kija, _mais ça n'empêche pas que j'apprécie beaucoup que tu te soucies pour moi »_

Jeaha sourit et sortit : « _C'est normal petit frère_ », en lui tapotant l'épaule et il songea « _Je suis plutôt content et rassuré que tu t'attaches à elle, car Yona avec Hak tu vas souffrir mon petit Kija… Et elle me parait tellement idéale pour toi, si tu es un peu cachotier avec elle, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui se passe, hmmm… je serais curieux de savoir_ »

Après un long moment de marche, ils sortirent de la forêt, et Kija sembla rassuré de ne plus être prêt des branches et donc des insectes. Seulement, plus ils avançaient plus ils s'entassaient vers les terres de la tribu du feu, et plus il faisait chaud, et le climat était sec et aride.

Kija qui avait la peau très blanche, commençait vraiment à être mal en point avec la chaleur et le soleil. A tel point qu'il finit par tomber dans les pommes.

« - _Kija !_ S'inquièta Satis aussitôt et accouru vers lui en touchant son front _, C'est une insolation, tu as la peau très blanche, et il fait extrêmement chaud_

 _Mais toi aussi tu as la peau aussi blanche que la sienne et pourtant ça a l'air d'aller à peu près…_ Lança Yoon surprit _, je vais m'en occuper…_

 _Non_ , rétorqua Satis qui mit un peu d'eau sur le front de Kija avec sa gourdasse et son châle, _partez devant, donnez-moi une tente, je vais m'en occuper, après tout moi aussi j'ai la peau très blanche comme lui, sauf que moi j'ai la technique_ »

Elle montra sous son bandeau une algue, et ajouta « _ça ! Ça permet d'éviter les insolations, mais nous n'allons tout de même pas mettre un bandeau comme moi à Kija, ça gâcherait son si beau visage_ ». Elle continuait de tamponner le visage de Kija avec l'eau sur le châle.

« _\- Satis, tu ne vas pas rester là en plein soleil, je peux le soigner,_ tenta de nouveau Yoon

 _Non laisse, tu connais très bien ces villages, votre présence compte beaucoup là-bas à toi et Yona d'abord, Kija et moi on reste là, je m'occupe de lui, vas-y tu es celui qui connait le mieux ces villages !_ Rétorqua Satis »

Yoon acquiesça de la tête visiblement convaincue parce qu'elle avait dit, c'est vrai qu'après tout celui qui connaissait le mieux ces villages-là, c'était bien lui, il en venait.

Satis ouvrit la bouche de Kija, totalement évanoui et le fit boire, il entre-ouvrit les yeux.

« - _Ne vous en faites pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé, il va s'en remettre, allez-y !_ Lança Satis, _je veille sur Kija_ »

Les autres voyant Satis bien s'occuper de Kija, la laissa avec lui et leur laissa ce qu'elle avait demandé. Satis mis son châle frai d'eau sur Kija et monta rapidement la tente au-dessus de lui.

Elle tamponnait toujours d'eau son visage et elle le rassurait : « _ça va aller Kija, tu es à l'ombre maintenant, attends je vais te mettre l'algue sur la tête puisque tu es allongé avec un petit morceau de tissu_ ». Elle sortit l'algue bien conservé dans un morceau de tissu fermé, l'humidifia un peu et la mit sur la tête de Kija avec le morceau de tissu humidifié aussi. Elle avait également mis son châle humidifié près sur ses mains. Kija commençait à aller un peu mieux mais avait tout de même du mal à reprendre le dessus, Satis le vit ouvrir un peu les yeux.

« - _Kija ? Ça va mieux ?_ Demanda Satis

 _Hmmm…._ Fit Kija un peu sonné en bougeant un peu sa tête

 _Bois un peu encore_ , lui ordonna Satis en lui donnant encore de l'eau de sa gourdasse

 _Je… Les autres ? Et toi ? Avec moi ?_ Explique-moi ? Bafouilla Kija se posant plein de questions sans pouvoir trop faire de grandes conversations

 _Ils sont partis dans les villages de la tribu du feu, j'ai décidé de rester avec toi pour te soigner, Yoon connait très bien les villages et il est un très bon guide, donc je ne voulais pas qu'il reste et de plus, dans ton état tu ne pouvais pas y aller, nous irons lorsque tu auras bien repris d'accord ? Tenba est resté avec nous regarde sous la tente, oui compliqué pour un cheval et Nina et Grey aussi, ne t'en fais pas, en revanche Ao suit toujours autant Yona et Shinah,_ expliqua Satis

 _C'est très… gentil de prendre soin de moi_ , lança Kija

 _Tu as eu une insolation, ce n'est rien, ta peau est très blanche, comme la mienne je sais ce que c'est… ça met K.O, je m'occupe de toi ne t'en fais pas,_ rassura Satis

 _Je vais avoir fini ta gourdasse si ça continue,_ s'inquiéta Kija

 _Ce n'est rien, le principal c'est que tu sois en forme et bien rétablit,_ sourit Satis, _c'est tout ce qui m'importe Kija_

 _Hmmm… Tu es véritablement un ange_ , soupira Kija encore un peu sonné

 _Reposes-toi, je vais continuer à t'hydrater_ , rassura Satis en souriant

 _Tu vas rester avec moi ?_ Demanda Kija

 _Oui, je ne vais pas te laisser,_ expliqua Satis

 _Tu ne veux pas partir avec les autres ?_ interrogea Kija avec du mal à tenir la conversation

 _Non ! Je m'occupe de toi, reposes-toi Kija, s'il te plait, une insolation, surtout celle que tu viens de me faire, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère,_ s'exclama Satis

 _Reste assise à côté de moi, s'il te plait, ta présence… me… me rassure_ , fit Kija avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter par le besoin de repos »

Satis sourit et murmura « _Ne t'en fais pas, Kija, je reste à côté de toi_ »

De leur côté, Yoon avançait avec nos 3 autres dragons, Yona et Hak.

« - _J'espère que Kija va vite s'en remettre,_ lança Yona qui s'était inquiété mais avait été rassurée de voir que Satis s'en occupait et qu'elle avait l'air de bien s'y connaitre

 _Oui, une insolation, si elle est bien prise, ça passe,_ rassura Yoon _, et j'ai confiance en Satis, crois-moi elle en connaît des choses !_

 _Elle a la peau très blanche aussi,_ ajouta Yona, _la même que Kija je dirais même, elle sait comment faire…_

 _Oui, ne t'en fais pas,_ assura Yoon

 _Je vois un village_ , sortit Shinah

 _Tout à fait,_ confirma Yoon, _on s'en rapproche !_

 _J'aurai peut-être dû rester avec Hakuryu et Satis,_ lança Zeno

 _Non,_ chuchota discrètement Jeaha à Zeno, _laisse Kija profiter un peu d'être seul avec Satis…_

 _Mais…_ fit Zeno, _tu recommences…_

 _Chuuuutt,_ coupa Jeaha en chuchotant à Zeno

 _Ta bonne humeur sera plus utile au village_ , s'exclama Yona souriante _, car t'es vraiment un distributeur de sourire Zeno_

 _Merci Yona ! C'est très gentil,_ sourit Zeno

 _Oui, voilà, surtout qu'actif comme tu es, tu aurais pu agacer Kija qui aurait du mal à s'en remettre, ou déconcentrer Satis dans son boulot d'infirmière,_ lança Jeaha en sifflotant »

Du côté de Kija et Satis, Satis continuait d'humidifier dès qu'elle voyait que ça s'asséchait les tissus que Kija avait sur sa tête et ses mains.

Elle voulut entreprendre quelque chose mais n'osait pas, elle savait que ça guérirait plus vite, et qu'il ressentirait les biens faits, mais c'était gênant.

Elle finit par le faire quand même, elle retira les chaussures et mis les pieds de Kija à nu, prit un autre linge, l'humidifia et le mit sur ses pieds. Aussitôt, elle vit Kija s'apaiser et émettre un son de bien-être.

« - _ça va Kija ?_ Demanda Satis

 _Oui bien mieux_ , répondit Kija qui entre-ouvrit les yeux

 _Les pieds sont un des piliers de la transmission autant pour le sang qui va circuler mieux quand l'on marche que par la température… Je savais que ça agirait plus vite, mais… j'ai hésité à enlever tes chaussures, j'avais peur que tu sois mal à l'aise, que ça t'effraie que j'enlève quelque chose…_ Ajouta Satis mal à l'aise

 _Hmm… Non, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu… tu fais ça pour mon bien… Et... ce ne sont que mes chaussures…_ Rétorqua Kija mal à l'aise face à ce que venait de dire Satis et toujours un peu sonné

 _Il faut que tu te reposes, Kija, maintenant que ça te soulage, je te laisse encore te reposer quelques minutes, et je vais te préparer quelque chose pour te requinquer, dès que tu te sens très en forme, tu me le dis, je remballe tout et on rejoint les autres !_ Proposa Satis

 _Hmmm…_ Fit Kija

 _Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas à base d'insectes, se sont des plantes, elles vont t'aider à aller mieux, à moins souffrir du soleil et surtout à reprendre de l'énergie…_ expliqua Satis

 _Fais donc, j'ai confiance,_ lança Kija avant de se rendormir »

Satis sourit alors qu'elle venait de regarder son front (en le touchant et jugeant de la température) et songea « tu as l'air d'aller mieux quand même Kija ça me rassure », Elle prit quelques plantes de son sac et commença à prendre une feuille de chaque plante qu'elle jugea bon de mettre dans le bouillon, des plantes pour les vitamines, contre l'insolation et très hydratante ainsi que certaines donnant de la fraicheur. Elle mit une feuille de chaque et fit un petit feu avec un silex et quelques brindilles, et chauffa la préparation dans le mortier où elle avait écrasé le tout avec le pilon.

Elle surveillait le sommeil de Kija et semblait rassurée qu'il commence à lui parler plus, mais s'inquiétait qu'il lutte contre le sommeil.

De leur côté, Yoon avait réussi à emmener la petite tribu dans un village délabré et très pauvre de la tribu du feu.

« _\- Il faut soigner les gens ici_ , lança Yona

 _Je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne suis pas sûre que seul j'y arrive pour tout le monde,_ avoua Yoon

 _Les maisons sont totalement délabrés_ , remarqua Jeaha, _il faudrait leur donner un coup de neuf, et puis ils n'ont aucune récoltes, ils n'ont rien pour vivre, pas étonnant que tout soit dans cet état, à Awa il y a le port, il y a pas mal de choses dont les habitants peuvent vivre_

 _Tout à fait, il faut leur trouver une activité de quoi pourraient vivre les habitants_ , lança Yona, _mais quoi…_

 _Il y a toujours un moyen de planter des choses dans tous les endroits de la terre, c'est ce qu'a écrit Satis sur une de ses notes_ , commença Yoon

 _Attends, tu as eu le temps d'y jeter un œil ?_ S'étonna Hak

 _Eh bien oui, pendant que tu faisais l'idiot ce matin au point d'eau…_ balança Yoon

 _C'est bien, mais comment ça nous avance ?_ Demanda Jeaha

 _Eh bien, ça veut dire qu'elle a écrit des choses dans ce qu'elle m'a donné,_ expliqua Yoon, _je me rappelle juste de cette phrase en petite note car elle fait des commentaires sur ses notes_

 _Hmmm, mais les plantes tu penses les trouver où pour les planter ?_ Demanda Jeaha, _car tu n'es pas comme Satis tu ne portes pas de graines et de plantes sur toi…_

 _Oui, tu as raison_ , avoua Yoon

 _Mais je pense que Satis va bientôt arriver avec notre Hakuryu_ , sortit Zeno plein de bonne humeur, _ne vous ne faites pas et je suis sûre qu'elle aura les graines et plantes qu'il faut_

 _Oui moi aussi_ ! Lança Yona visiblement rassurée par les paroles de Zeno

 _En attendant faisons ce que nous pouvons faire pour les habitants !_ Lança Hak en devançant Yona qui sourit face à son acolyte qui comprenait tout de ce qu'elle attendait

 _Bonne idée !_ Répondit Jeaha, _seulement seul Yoon sait soigner !_

 _Toi tu peux voler, va nous chercher des médecins !_ Rétorqua Hak

 _Ah oui bien sûr, je vais les kidnapper…_ Blagua Jeaha

 _Pourquoi pas ?_ Lança Yoon

 _Hmm… C'est vrai que…_ commença Jeaha d'un ton malicieux puis décolla, _j'y vais !_

 _Je vois des fonctionnaires arriver vers ce village,_ dit Shinah

 _Ils sont loin ?_ Demanda Yoon inquiét

 _Un peu…_ Répondit Shinah, _mais commence ton travail, on verra pour le reste après…_

 _Hmm… D'accord tout le monde à son poste, ramenez moi les malades et mettait en place notre tente pas loin, les garçons essayaient également d'arranger les maisons pour qu'elles soient plus vivables moins délabrées les toits corrects etc. d'accord ?_ Ordonna Yoon

 _A vos ordres chef_ ! Répondirent Yona et les 4 garçons »

De son côté, Satis avait fait mijoter le bouillon et l'avait mis sur le côté du feu afin que ça ne soit pas trop brûlant, voyant Kija dormir un peu et se reposer, elle sourit rassurée, mais son sourire ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de dehors, elle sortit la tête, et vit des bandits.

« - _Tiens, tiens, une jeune fille toute seule…_ lança un bandit

 _Hmmm, interessant, que cache-tu dans ta tente_ , ajouta un autre avant de laisser passer sa tête, _oh ton fiancé malade ?_

 _Peut-être des choses à voler aussi…_ Continua un autre, _et elle me semble particulièrement jolie_

 _Attendez_ , sortit Satis, _je ne suis pas un morceau de viande… Si vous croyez que c'est parce que je suis une fille que je ne peux pas me défendre vous vous trompez !_

 _Non tu crois, tu es toute seule contre 10,_ rigola le chef, _et en plus tu n'as ni armes, ni manière de te défendre, ton fiancé est H.S_

 _Vous avez besoin de quoi ? De nourriture pour devenir des bandits comme ça ?_ Lâcha Satis

 _On y est parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de vivre_ , répondit un des plus idiots

 _C'est ce que vous croyez…_ S'exclama Satis

 _Tu vas nous faire la morale,_ ria le chef, _on en a pas besoin ça fait bien longtemps qu'on est plus des enfants…_

 _Dommage j'aurai bien aimé élever des petits,_ blagua Satis, _seulement ce n'est pas le meilleur chemin à suivre ce que vous faites croyez moi_

 _On s'en fiche, j'ai bien envie de céder à la tentation…_ ragea un des bandits qui commencer à s'énerver »

Satis sortit son couteau de sa botte et le montra vers eux.

« _\- N'approchez pas je vous préviens…,_ menaça Satis

 _Oh tu crois vraiment, qu'on a peur, viens un peu qu'on te donne un peu de plaisir ou mieux…_ ria le chef ! _Attrapez-là !_ »

Satis envoya un coup de pied droit et revers à ceux qui approchaient et ils volèrent, les autres arrivèrent aussi mais elle s'accroupit et leur fit des balayettes, elle fit également des prises à ceux qui revinrent vers elle et les mis K.O à terre. Satis était extrêmement agile et elle arrivait à barrer les coups également du chef, en s'abaissant sautant, bougeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait comme un élastique.

Elle donna un coup de pied à quelqu'un qui venait de se relever le chef attrapa son bras mais elle mordit celui-ci et donna un coup de couteau dans la côte.

« _Pardonnez-moi seigneur !_ Songea-t-elle, _je n'avais pas le choix_ »

« - _Rahhh ça suffit, ce n'est qu'une gonzesse, attrapez-là, elle m'a blessé_ _!_ Hurla le chef

 _Vous m'agacez_ , sortit Satis, _ça suffit !_ »

Elle vit des hommes arriver vers elle, « _Excusez-moi seigneur mais c'est la meilleur manière de les calmer surtout après ce qu'ils viennent de dire qu'il voulait me faire !_ pensa-t-elle » Elle donna un coup de pieds dans les parties des hommes qui l'approchaient en faisant un revers de son pied.

Les hommes s'agenouillèrent et mirent leur main à ce niveau en pestant.

Le chef la dévisagea : _« Qui es-tu ? Salope !_ »

« - _Je suis loin d'en être une ! Pars avant que Dieu ne se mette en colère !_ Lança-t-elle déterminée

 _Bordel, je t'ai demandé qui t'étais ?!_ Ragea le chef en voulant l'attraper »

Jeaha survolait les environs et vit la scène, il arriva devant Satis et répondit à sa place :

« - _Un ange du con !_ » Et il lui envoya un coup de pied de fou dans la figure, les bandits déguerpissèrent

 _Jeaha !_ Souffla Satis d'apaisement

 _Ça va Satis_ , demanda Jeaha

 _Oui, merci,_ sourit Satis visiblement contente de voir Jeaha venir à son secours

 _Tu… Tu es blessée_ , constata Jeaha en regardant près de son écharpe »

Elle regarda là où regardait Jeaha, et mit sa main en lui disant « _Ce n'est rien… Ils auraient touchés à un seul poil de mes chats ou mon cheval, j'aurai été plus réactive et défensive que ça…_ »

« - _Oh !_ Fit Jeaha puis en souriant, _et s'ils s'en étaient pris à Kija ?_

 _Sans défense alors qu'il est malade, je pense que j'en aurai blessé plus d'un…,_ avoua Satis, _je n'ai pas le droit de tuer_

 _Sérieusement ?_ Demanda Jeaha surpris, _pourquoi ?_

 _Je suis un ange_ , Jeaha, répondit Satis

 _Hmmm, je serais curieux de savoir comment tu t'es débrouillé face à une armée venue tuer Yona et Hak,_ lança Jeaha

 _J'ai rusé,_ lança-t-elle

 _Je n'ai pas eu le droit au câlin de remerciement lorsque je t'ai sauvé,_ taquina Jeaha

 _Je te l'aurai bien fait, mais je sais que… tu es très attiré par les filles, par ce genre de choses et que tu profites de tout cela, et je… je ne peux pas…_ expliqua Satis gêné

 _Oh… Donc Yoon avait raison tu avais peur de venir me parler parce que je suis trop… proche des filles,_ lança Jeaha

 _Tu es trop… beaucoup trop entreprenant pour moi, je suis un ange, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être aussi proche des garçons que tu l'es avec des filles, et… tu aimes aller dans des endroits très… spéciales où justement voilà…,_ expliqua Satis

 _Si ça peut te rassurer Satis, je ne te ferais aucun mal, ne te draguerait pas et ne jouerait pas avec toi et même je peux te jurer de ne pas profiter de toi si tu me prends dans tes bras,_ Rassura Jeaha sérieux

 _Hmmm, je sais que tu n'es pas un si mauvais garçon que tu essaies de le faire croire, Jeaha,_ avoua Satis, _je sais que tu as subit des choses enfants, que tu as été enchaîné à ton pied pour ton dont que tu as fini par détester de ce fait, et que tu as cherché à cacher tout ça à oublier à te rendurcir et penser à profiter de tout, ton dont n'est pas une malédiction Jeaha, c'est un dons du ciel, tu es puissant et tu vaux plus que ce que ton village t'as fait subir !_

 _Hmmm, comment va Kija ?_ Demanda Jeaha qui voulait fuir la conversation

 _Il va mieux, r_ épondit Satis, _je n'en parlerais à personne Jeaha, mais ne parle à personne de tout ce que je t'ai dit et ce que tu as vu là… aujourd'hui de moi… quand le moment sera venue je me confierai d'avantage, et toi aussi il le faudra faites-vous confiance !_

 _J'ai confiance en toi pour mon petit Kija, ne le blesse pas s'il te plait,_ lança Jeaha sur le ton de la taquinerie

 _De quoi parles-tu ?_ Interrogea Satis, _je le soigne…_

 _Oui, j'ai remarqué, merci pour tes paroles et de m'avoir parlé seul à seule, je me sens moins écarté, et je te promets de ne pas trop m'approcher de toi, je dois aller chercher des médecins à plus !_ Lança Jeaha en s'envolant, _prends-bien soin de mon petit frère, Kija !_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, mais j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu disais ça !_ S'écria Satis »

Satis rentra dans la tente et prit soin de ne pas réveiller Kija, elle avait pu parler seul à seule avec Jeaha, il ne restait plus que Hak, elle était toute fois déçu de ne pas avoir pu en apprendre d'avantage sur ce que Jeaha voulait dire, et peut-être il valait mieux comme ça. De plus, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui dire, mais celui-ci semblait très mal à l'aise avec le passé et la légende, alors il coupait court aux conversations, elle se dit qu'elle irait étapes par étapes.

Elle toucha le front de Kija, et vit ses chats arrivaient.

« - _Oh Grey, Nina, je vais bien ne vous en faites pas, je suis contente que vous vous soyez cachées… non ne réveillez pas Kija…_ , lança Satis les voyant arriver vers Kija

 _Hmmm,_ fit Kija _, elles ne me dérangent pas…_

 _Tu es réveillé ?_ Se brusqua Satis

 _Je viens de me réveiller à leur contact…_ , expliqua Kija

 _Oh… ça va ?_ Demanda Satis _, mais tu sais, je ne veux pas qu'elles te réchauffent d'avantage…_

 _Ça va,_ répondit Kija, _ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, et je me sens moins fiévreux, et plus hydraté…_

 _Tant mieux !_ Sourit Satis qui lui tendit le breuvage

 _Oh ? C'est… Ce que tu m'avais dit avant que… que je me repose ?_ Demanda Kija

 _Oui,_ répondit Satis tout sourire

Tu… tu as passé du temps pour moi, remarqua Kija, c'est vraiment très gentil…

 _Oh, c'est tout naturel, de plus toi hier tu m'as rattrapé, j'aurai pu me casser quelque chose et me faire très mal…_ dit Satis en souriant

 _Hmmm,_ fit-il en commençant à boire puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa blessure et enleva le mortier de sa bouche, _tu… tu es blessée ?_

 _Ce n'est rien, Kija…_ commença Satis

 _Comment s'est arrivé ?_ Demanda Kija inquiet en la coupant et déposant le mortier sur le côté

 _Eh bien, pendant que tu dormais, des bandits ont voulus nous attaquer_ , expliqua Satis

 _Tu aurais dû me réveiller_ , lança Kija un peu fâché

 _Non, non tu avais besoin de repos, tu n'étais pas en état, Kija, je vais bien_ , rassura Satis en essayant de lui expliquer le voyant se fâcher

 _Tu n'as pas à me protéger, Satis_ , s'offusqua Kija encore un peu fâché et s'étant levé, _il fallait me réveiller, toi, toute seule, une fille en plus, ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger mais plutôt le contraire ! C'est à moi de te protéger !_

 _Tu te trompes Kija, mon rôle est de protéger tous les humains, je suis un ange_ , lança Satis, _tu es un dragon certes, mais tu as une part d'humain en toi, je ne fraude donc pas en te protégeant aussi, même si ce n'est pas réellement de cette façon-là qu'on m'a demandé de protéger les humains, et puis je me dois de protéger un des protecteurs de Yona, de celle qui va faire avancer les choses, l'une des missions que l'on m'a donné… De plus, tu n'as pas à me protéger moi, ce n'est pas dans tes consignes, mais plutôt protéger Yona !_

 _Oh, c'est donc ça…_ Fit Kija, _tu m'as protégé parce que c'est ton devoir, parce que j'ai une part d'humain en moi, et que de ce fait, c'est un ordre de Dieu… Et donc tu aimes tous les humains, tu parles aux autres parce que tu te dois d'aimer les humains à juste égal, à juste hauteur et non pas parce que tu apprécies ces personnes pour leur propre personne_

 _Oh non ! Kija ! Tu te trompes, ça n'a rien à voir ! Oui je dois aimer tous les humains, mais certains sont plus pures que d'autres, il est évident que j'aurai plus de liens et d'attachements avec ces personnes qui sont plus… moraux, Kija_ , essaya de se calmer Satis le voyant blessé par ses mots, _c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'attache aussi beaucoup à des personnes que je rencontre, parce que c'est humain aussi après tout, que je passe du temps avec eux, et ces personnes-là sont évidemment plus proche de moi que les personnes que j'aide de passage sur ma route, je m'attache beaucoup à ceux avec qui je vais être longtemps, avec qui j'ai des points communs comme toi, avec qui je dois faire mes missions, que ceux de passage ou que je dois quitter rapidement pour mes missions…._

 _Alors, tu m'as protégé pour quelles raisons ?_ demanda Kija qui après ces dernières paroles avant l'explication de Satis c'était tourné dos à elle et c'est ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs inquiétée…

 _Pour plusieurs, parce que je le devais, et parce que je suis attachée à toi…_ avoua Satis, _tu ressembles beaucoup à mon petit frère que j'ai dû quitter pour faire cette mission, de taille, de par la peur des insectes, de par les yeux bleus comme les tiens… Mais surtout, tu as beaucoup de points communs avec moi sur les principes…_

 _Hmmm_ , fit-il en baissant la tête

 _S'il te plait, Kija, tourne toi, ça me fait peur, je vais bien je t'assure, mais là je commence à avoir mal au cœur…_ s'inquiéta Satis

 _Tu ne comprends pas que je me suis inquiété là pour toi, que s'il te serait arrivé quelque chose de grave j'aurai jamais pu te le pardonner, ni me le pardonner,_ fit Kija, _et après certaines de tes paroles, j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas la notion de…_

 _De l'amitié ?_ Coupa Satis, _bien sûre que si, je vous considère comme des amis, et tout particulièrement toi et Yona avec qui j'ai pu tisser des liens plus fort vus ce qu'on a vécu, vos principes, les points communs… Je tiens beaucoup à vous, et Dieu ne m'en voudra pas pour cela car il sait que c'est normal…_

 _Hmmm,_ fit Kija qui se retourna enfin ce qui rassura Satis qui était à deux doigts de craquer, il l'a pris par le menton et elle fut à 1 mètre de lui _, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ça vient de me faire peur et que vraiment je ne t'aurai pas pardonné si t'étais arrivé quelque chose et je ne me le serais pas pardonner non plus !_

 _Je… Je vais bien, je te promets,_ rassura Satis pas habitué à le voir dans cet état et son cœur battant vite »

Kija la prit dans ses bras et ajouta : « _J'ai eu très peur quand tu m'as raconté ça, ne me fais plus jamais ça, Satis, s'il te plait…_ »

« _\- Hmm, oui_ , marmona Satis dans les bras de Kija qui la serrait très fort et où elle avait du mal à respirer, elle s'apaisa et ajouta, _je te le promets… Mais s'il te plait, desserre-moi un peu, j'ai du mal à respirer, tu es grand, je suis plus petite que toi, et tu me serres très fort…_

 _Oh pardon_ , fit-il en la desserrant

 _Ce n'est rien…_ lança Satis un peu gêné en baissant un peu la tête avant de la relever _, tu as eu très peur…_ »

Elle le regarda un peu dans les yeux, et lui aussi avant qu'elle ajoute : « _Bon, tu as l'air plus en forme, finit le breuvage, remets tes chaussures, je t'attends dehors avec Tenba, Nina et Grey_ », elle sortit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kija bu le reste, remit ses chaussures et sortit aussitôt, Satis était en train de faire une espèce de selle où elle avait mis comme deux paniers pour ses chats sur le cheval, Tenba. Elle avait fait également un espace pour son sac, elle regarda Kija dès qu'elle eut finit de fixer.

« _\- C'est bon ?_ Demanda-t-elle

 _Oui, il faut remballer tout,_ répondit Kija

 _J'arrive, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps…_ Rassura Satis »

Elle ramassa tout dans la tente, essuya le mortier, remballa tout dans son sac et déplia la tente rapidement, elle vérifia de ne rien oublié au sol et remis tout dans son sac. Elle mit son sac à l'arrière du cheval, monta sur Tenba et tendit la main à Kija.

« - _Oh ?_ Fit-il

 _Prends ma main, monte derrière-moi, aies confiance…_ Lança Satis »

Il prit sa main et monta derrière Satis, il fut un peu gêné de se retrouver à cette proximité.

« - _Tiens-toi bien à moi, parce qu'on va aller très vite, je ne veux pas que tu tombes, n'hésites pas à me serrer au bassin… même si je t'avoue que même pour moi c'est assez, gênant… d'être autant à proximité, mais… j'ai confiance en toi…_ assura Satis

 _Hmmm…_ fit Kija _, je peux porter le sac contre mon dos, en plus de le fixer à Tenba si tu veux_ »

Satis sourit, il avait prononcé le nom du cheval et avait proposé de garder le sac.

« - _Oui ça serait très gentil_ , lança Satis »

Kija prenait le sac ou plutôt vu l'ampleur, une hotte comme dirait Hak et avait mis les lanières sur le dos, il sentit les mains de Satis par la suite prendre les siennes, il fut surpris mais celle-ci le rassura aussitôt.

« - _Mets tes mains ici, et tiens-moi bien, allez OH GALOP !_ Lança-t-elle »

Tenba démarra au quart de tour, qui surprit Kija qui s'attacha très fortement et colla Satis au niveau du dos de celle-ci, elle avait l'habitude de l'altitude, de cascade et donc le cheval ne lui faisait pas peur même au galop dans des terrains pouvant être cabosseux, elle avait déjà fait ça auparavant juste après s'être débarrassé des gardes, et tenait donc bien le fil pour le cheval.

De leur côté, la tente était montée, Hak avait bien avancé les travaux sur les maisons, Yona et Zeno rassurait les malades et leur donnait quelques trucs à manger, Yoon en soignait certains mais manquait de personnes pour l'aider à soigner. Shinah rapportait les malades à bout de bras vers Yoon, et aider Hak dans la reconstitution des maisons, en rapportant quelques bois d'ailleurs.

« - _Qu'est-ce que fait Jeaha,_ s'inquiéta Yoon qui commençait à être surchargé

 _Il arrive_ , lança Shinah qui venait d'apporter un patient »

En effet, Jeaha n'avait pas pris longtemps pour arriver avec 2 médecins dans les bras.

« - _Arrêtez de vous agiter je vais vous lâcher à force !_ S'écria Jeaha »

Il déposa les médecins et leur dit : _« Votre rôle est de soigner ! Allez donc soigner ces gens-là… ils sont dans un état incroyable ! »_

Les médecins apeurés se mirent à exécution, voyant l'état des malades, l'appel de leur métier ne se fit pas attendre et ils commencèrent les soins, Jeaha avait même pris quelques trousses médicales avec.

« - _Vous aurez besoin de ça aussi !_ Lança Jeaha »

Yoon fut soulagé de voir 2 médecins supplémentaires l'aider, Hak regarda Jeaha.

« _\- Bon c'est pas que je n'ai pas de force, mais de l'aide pour la reconstitution des maisons me ferait le plus grand bien_ , insinua Hak

 _Ok, j'arrive !_ Annonça Jeaha, _tu ne peux pas te passer de moi… personne ne peut se passer de moi…_

 _Arrête de te la ramener et aide-moi,_ ronchonna Hak

 _Oui, oui…_ répondit Jeaha

 _Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te vanter,_ ajouta Hak

 _Mais il a raison, il nous a bien aidé,_ lança Zeno qui passait par là chercher du poisson dans le sac de Yoon, _content de te revoir, Ryokuryuu !_

 _Les fonctionnaires, sont tout près !_ Lança Shinah

 _Essayez de les faire ralentir,_ demanda Yoon, _et Yona cache tes cheveux !_ »

Zeno allait au-devant et pensa jouer de son côté amusant pour les faire ralentir.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que…_ fit un des fonctionnaires, _un jeune garçon tout joyeux s'approche de nous_

 _Coucou !_ Lança Zeno d'un ton si joyeux, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ?

 _On vient récupérer la dote pour le chef du clan de la tribu du feu, comme on le fait chaque semaine,_ répondit un fonctionnaire

 _Oh…_ Fit Zeno, ces pauvres gens n'ont déjà rien, alors vous leur retirer le peu de choses pour vivre…

 _Pousse-toi, si c'est pour nous faire la morale_ , ragea un fonctionnaire

 _C'est pas gentil_ , bredouilla Zeno

 _Casse-toi gamin_ ! Ragea encore plus l'autre fonctionnaire »

Les fonctionnaires avancèrent vers le groupe qui se rapprocha entre eux, Zeno rejoint Jeaha, Hak, Yona qui avait mis son manteau afin de cacher ses cheveux, Yoon et Shinah.

C'est à ce moment que Kija et Satis arrivèrent à cheval, ce qui fit retourner les fonctionnaires.

* * *

 **Effectivement ce chapitre est très long mais Satis parle enfin à Jeaha et Yoon, il ne lui reste plus que Hak comme elle a bien pu le faire savoir, j'ai coupé une fois de plus, avant ce que je voulais et en suspens ! Désolée xD c'est d'autant plus intéressant finalement !**

 **Ne me tue pas CoolMhouse xD ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Gothikana**


	7. Chapter 7 : Une aide serait la bienvenue

**Coucou cher(s) lecteur(s) ,chère(s) lectrices !**

 **Désolée encore pour l'attente de ce très long chapitre, j'avais pourtant prise de l'avance mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, bah voilà, vous en faites pas j'ai encore un chapitre d'avance mais je bloque car y a une scène que je voulais mettre dans celui que j'écris en ce moment que j'ai oublié rahhhh ça va revenir vous en faites pas !**

 **Mais je préviens ce chapitre est très long, mais je ne pouvais pas couper !**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui bah désolée mais de toute façon tu ne voulais pas hyper long comme chapitre xD et ça faisait du suspens ! En effet, tu l'as eu ta vengeance avec ce que je lisais ! Et prépares toi ce chapitre va être très long ^^' Le rapprochement t'étonne ? Ils ont la même peau, le même caractère ? ^^' Et l'esprit du samurai que Satis a comme gardien pousse Satis à lui parler, c'est un peu inévitable, puisqu'en plus ils ont beaucoup de points communs et d'habitudes également en commun, oh oui gros moment gênant, les pauvres… l'un comme l'autre c'est… voilà… (tu voulais du Kija en voilà xD hein ?) Oui enfin Yona commence à voir ce qu'il y a… En effet, Satis les rapproche un peu tu as remarqué bien joué… Tu verras encore par la suite si c'est vraiment le cas ^^ Et Jeaha le fait très bien lui aussi ^^ Déjà depuis l'anime ^^ Oui Kija avec son insolation, sa peau est très blanche, alors évidemment… Satis elle aussi mais elle a une technique, la rusée ^^ c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas subi ^^' Mdrrr en effet Satis on a pu voir dans ce chapitre précédent qu'elle savait se défendre et ne se laissait pas faire, protectrice : un ange, mais un ange qui a des limites… Oui la bande fait ce que Yona veut rattraper de son père, c'est très courageux et très généreux, c'est super que tout le monde mettent la main à la pâte ! Oui Yoon débordé, et Satis pas là pour l'aider heureusement que Jeaha est parti chercher deux médecins comme tu dis et Yoon est très intelligent, on le voit encore ^^ Oh ça tu vas voir si ça va barder !**

 **Place à la suite ! *Pars se cacher***

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Une aide serait la bienvenue**

Les fonctionnaires les regardèrent sur leur cheval.

« - _Vous faites quoi ici ?_ Demanda un des fonctionnaires très en colère des réactions de Zeno

 _Nous sommes des étrangers, venant s'instruire de votre pays…_ lança Satis

 _En réalité_ , ajouta Jeaha afin que la chose soit mieux prise _, c'est un voyage de découverte du monde avant le mariage pour les 2 couples, Satis est avec mon frère, Kija, sur le cheval, et nous avons vu les habitants et Satis et Rina, ici présentes, ont été très touchées par leur sorts, ce sont deux sœurs, je suis le frère de Zeno qui a parlé toute à l'heure je m'excuse, c'est un gamin, il est juste très attachée à la justice des choses, et ça le peine de voir que les habitants n'ont rien, veuillez l'excuser, Shinah est également mon frère, l'homme au masque et cet homme avec son ensemble bleu et noir est le fiancé de Rina…Yoon est le petit frère de cet homme, Je suis le plus âgé de tous, et dans notre pays et village il est coutume de faire cela_

 _Oh… Vous avez de drôles de coutumes…_ Lança un fonctionnaire plus apaisé qui avait donc calmé sa colère

 _Mon but est d'apporter de l'aide avant le mariage_ , ajouta Yona un peu gêné de la réponse de Jeaha qui avait satisfait les fonctionnaires

 _Et le mien également_ , rajouta Satis gêné de la tournure mais jouant dans le jeu de Jeaha

 _Oh… Mais comprenez que nous devons prendre la dote…_ Annonça l'autre fonctionnaire

 _Que voulez-vous ?_ Demanda Satis

 _Quelques richesses…_ Lança aussitôt le fonctionnaire »

Satis sortit de son sac une des choses qu'elle avait pu prendre en plus des livres pour Yoon, un diamant.

« _Ça vous va ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle »

Les fonctionnaires n'en revinrent pas à leurs yeux. La team non plus. Mais ils se doutèrent que Satis calculait tous ses plans.

« _\- Oui… Oui_ bégayèrent-ils

 _En échange, vous laissez tranquille les villages de la tribu du feu, et vous repartez avec ça…_ Proposa Satis

 _Hmm…. D'accord, ça doit valoir un bon prix…,_ dit un fonctionnaire

 _Tout à fait, maintenant laissez-moi réaliser ce que je dois réaliser pour me marier et de même pour ma soeur, je vous prie,_ joua Satis

 _Très bien_ , dirent-ils en prenant le diamant et partant »

Une fois partis, Satis descendit de son cheval, aida Kija à descendre qui était un peu gêné, prit ses chats et parut un peu tendue et limite boudeuse.

« - _J'ai sauvé la mise_ , lança Jeaha _, je savais Satis que tu utiliserais ce genre de stratagème je t'ai devancé_

 _Effectivement, mais pas poussé à ce point._ Bouda Satis, _tu sais bien que pour Kija et moi ça nous met mal à l'aise, je suis sûre que pour Yona aussi, Hak s'en fiche peut-être avec les blagues depuis petit avec elle parce qu'il est son garde du corps, il y est habitué…_

 _J'ai sauvé la mise !_ S'écria Jeaha _, Arrête de m'en vouloir…_

 _Je t'en veux un peu parce que, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu ferais ça, ça a mis mal à l'aise du monde…_ Avoua Satis _, mais je te remercie d'avoir sauvé la mise, peut-être mieux que je l'aurai fait qui sait, désolée Kija, j'ai joué le jeu… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais rien…_

 _J'aurai à te parler seul à seule_ , lui répondit Jeaha

 _Hmmm,_ fit Kija vexé de l'autre côté

 _Si tu le souhaites,_ répondit Satis à Jeaha, _mais avant je dois aider Yoon, les habitants ont faims, et ont besoin de soin ! Pour ce qui est des maisons, prenaient les bois des maisons complètement dévastées et détruites pour reconstruire celles seulement un peu ébranlées, je m'occupe des malades et des habitants, venez Nina et Grey !_ »

Tout cela avait surpris tout le monde, Jeaha s'était bien débrouillé, mais c'est vrai que Yona, Satis, Kija et même Hak qui évitait de trop le montrer, avaient été mal à l'aise.

« - _Satis, tu arrives à temps_ , avoua Yoon, _on a deux médecins mais, y a beaucoup de malades, tu as des techniques et des choses dans ton sac aussi que je n'ai pas sur moi…_

 _Je me doute bien, ne t'en fais pas, je prends le relais…_ concéda Satis, _la plupart c'est la faim, l'insolation, le manque d'hygiène, vu le climat et les habitations ici…_

 _Oui, enfin y a des maladies très bizarres aussi,_ avoua Yoon

 _Dû à la famine… Ou, laisse les médecins s'en occuper, on s'occupe du reste_ , rassura Satis

 _Tu penses qu'ils peuvent cultiver quoi ici ?_ Demanda Yoon

 _Hmm… Vu le climat, des palmiers, pas besoin d'eau, en plus ça créer des zones d'ombres, ce sont des arbres à la fin, avec dessus des ananas, des noix de coco, des dates, des bananes, les palmiers, il y en a de plusieurs sortes, et donc de plusieurs fruits, pour les cultures, je dirais du manioc, ça nourrit bien ce sont des genres de féculents…_ expliqua Satis

 _Oh ! c'est chouette !_ s'écria Yoon _, ils vont pouvoir vivre de leurs cultures…_

 _Oui, j'ai de quoi leur donner des graines… seulement Yoon_ , avoua Satis _, si nous faisons tous les villages bientôt je n'en n'aurais plus, il faut passer quelques part ou quelqu'un pourrait garder toutes les plantes et culture pour nous, ou tout peux pousser et de temps en temps aller rechercher des graines, sinon je n'aurai plus aucun exemplaires, de chaque plantation…_

 _Hmmm… Bien, tu as une idée ?_ Demanda Yoon

 _Iksu…_ balança Satis »

Yoon fut surpris, et Satis ajouta : « _Je sais qu'il a dit que tout poussait là-bas, on plante les dernières plantes que j'ai mis dans des bocaux de chaque espèces que j'ai, on lui demande de récolter les graines, et en même temps il pourra lui aussi se nourrir, et nous les donner lorsqu'il en aura récolter, comme ça on pourra alimenter tout le pays de Kôka pour chaque climats et avec toute la nécessité qu'on aura besoin_ »

Yoon sourit et fut ému : « _C'est une super idée, Satis, en plus je vais pouvoir revoir Iksu…_ »

« - _Oui,_ sourit-elle, _il faut s'occuper des malades maintenant..._

 _Oui, ils sont dans la tente, tu n'auras fait que ça toi aussi aujourd'hui,_ remarqua Yoon

 _Oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas, à la base je devais être soigneuse, mais… on m'a empêché d'être médecin…,_ avoua Satis

 _Ah bon ? Qui ?_ Demanda Yoon

 _Une personne… que j'appréciais qui m'a détruite et lorsque tu apprends là-dedans, c'est un moment et en plus tu as des examens à passer, il faut donc être concentré… Je ne pouvais plus…, mais… c'est la vie,_ rassura Satis en allant dans la tente et lui faisant un sourire »

Satis se mit aussitôt au travail avec douceur pour les habitants qui y voyaient un espoir.

Yoon songea « _C'est pour cela qu'elle excède aussi dans ce domaine, la botanie est étroitement liée à la médecine, les soins… Elle voulait devenir docteur, c'est bien les idées d'ange, ça, soigner les gens… vu qu'elle veut les aider… Les personnes sont pas croyables de la blesser à tout bout de chant, c'est comme pour Yona, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce Soo-Won ! Et Satis est si douce avec les patients, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi doux avec les gens quand on les soigne… la patience, la douceur, le sourire… C'est aussi pour ça que c'était mal vu pour la médecine, ils doivent rester de marbre au cas où… le patient mourrait…_ »

Au final, avec Yoon et Satis, il y avait 4 soigneurs, Yona manquait cruellement de nourriture et Zeno aussi, Hak commençait avec Jeaha et Kija à manquer de bois, Shinah avait fait le tour des malades et étaient prêt à les aider.

« - _On a pu de bois,_ lança Hak _, on ne peut pas reconstruire le reste, c'est impossible_

 _Les habitants sont plus nombreux qu'on ne le croit_ , ajouta Shinah, _il faut trouver une solution_

 _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de nourriture,_ s'écria Yona en arrivant vers les garçons

 _Notre mission commence à s'arrêter là, puisqu'on ne peut aller plus loin, faute de moyen_ , avoua Jeaha

 _Non ! On n'abandonne pas les personnes comme ça ! On va trouver une solution !_ S'exclama Yona déterminée

 _Comment veux-tu procéder ?_ Demanda alors Kija

 _Où est Satis ?_ Demanda à son tour Yona toujours autant déterminée

 _Dans la tente à aider les malades,_ répondit Hak

 _Je vais la voir ! Elle est venue pour m'aider dans mes missions, elle l'a bien dit, je suis sure qu'elle aura des solutions !_ S'exclama Yona en partant vers la tente

 _Le pire, c'est que je pense qu'elle a raison,_ affirma Kija

 _Fiou… T'es attaché à elle, ça y est !_ Ajouta Jeaha

 _MAIS…_ Lâcha Kija qui commençait à s'énerver

 _Rohhh c'est bon…_ Fit Jeaha, _tu devrais faire semblant d'être malade pour qu'elle recommence à s'occuper de toi…_

 _T'es vraiment malsain toi…_ Ragea Kija _, arrête de dire n'importe quoi… J'ai vraiment été pas bien_

 _Oui, ça je le sais, j'en doute pas,_ répondit Jeaha, _mais, elle ne s'est pas bien occupé de toi ?_

 _Si…_ Lança Kija _, mais… en quoi ça…?_

 _Elle ne t'a pas requinqué ?_ Coupa Jeaha

 _Si… Mais encore une fois, je ne…_ Commença Kija

 _Ses mains si douces sur ton visage,_ coupa Jeaha, _ne te manquent pas_

 _Tu as touché à ses mains ?_ S'étonna Kija

 _Oh, pourquoi t'es jaloux ?_ Taquina Jeaha

 _Euh… Mais non… Mais tu dis ça… Comment tu peux savoir ?_ Bredouilla Kija

 _Bon vous avez fini ?…_ Fit Hak blasé

 _On parle de filles, c'est normal, bon en même temps tu préfères Yo…_ Fit Jeaha »

Le bois que tenait Hak tomba sur la tête de Jeaha.

« _\- Oups ! Désolé, mais je demandais de l'aide depuis toute à l'heure aussi…_ Lança Hak _, j'avais prévenu je tiendrais pas longtemps…_

 _Ouhh… Fais gaffe, beau gosse, tu pourrais m'abîmer mon si beau visage,_ rétorqua Jeaha

 _On se calme yeux de bovins…_ Fit Hak sérieux »

De son côté, Yona accourait à la tente où Satis était en train de faire les soins.

« - _Satis ?_ s'écria Yona »

Satis se retourna vers celle qui l'appelait.

« - _Yona ?_ dit-elle doucement, _qu'y a-t-il ?_

 _On est à court de tout, de bois, de nourriture, de pleins de choses pour les habitants, tu as une solution, je ne veux pas abandonner la mission là…_ Expliqua Yona

 _Hmmm, et bien nous avons bien mangé, avant que j'arrive vous êtes allé peu de temps avant dans une résidence où vous avez certainement eu à manger et de quoi avoir de l'hygiène confortable, donc je pense qu'on peut leur donné un peu plus de mes provisions, et je verrais pour nous nous nourrir, on mangea moins consistant…_ Concéda Satis

 _Tu as raison nous avons été quelques jours à nous reposer…_ Avoua Yona

 _En ce qui concerne le bois, Jeaha pourrait avec son pouvoir aller rapidement en chercher dans la forêt, il lui suffira de prendre le bois des arbres tombés…,_ continua Satis, _je peux également les aider à construire par la suite des habitations correctes, et planter ce qu'il faut, une fois que j'aurai administrer les médicaments qu'il faut, je m'occupe de tout ça et Yoon s'occupera de préparer à manger, peut-être que Jeaha peut également aller chercher des fruits en forêt en attendant_

 _Oui ! Très bonne idée ! Je vais demander à Jeaha ! Tu en as pour combien de temps ?_ Répondit Yona

 _Vu que Yoon est là et les médecins aussi, je dirais que dans un quart d'heure j'ai fini_ … réfléchit Satis

 _Très bien ! Je compte sur toi !_ S'exclama Yona avant de partir de la tente »

Yona partit en courant prévenir les garçons, Zeno arriva vers elle.

« - _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ Demanda Zeno

 _On demande de l'aide à Jeaha !_ S'écria-t-elle

 _Oh…_ Fit Jeaha, _quelqu'un m'a demandé… En quoi puis-je aider ?_

 _Satis m'a dit que tu pouvais voler jusqu'à la forêt ramener quelques fruits et quelques bois…,_ expliqua Yona, _tu es le plus rapide à voler dans les airs…_

 _Hmmm,_ fit Jeaha

 _Satis a raison,_ dit Yoon en arrivant après voir fini les soins et laisser les malades qu'il s'occupait se reposer, _à vol d'oiseau, la forêt est moins loin, c'est le village le plus proche de celle-ci, loin à pied, c'est sûre, mais avec tes sauts comme un oiseau tu voles, tu y seras vite_

 _Je vais me faire des sacrés muscles à faire ça aujourd'hui,_ lança Jeaha en décollant puis en taquinant et faisant un clin d'oeil, il ajouta, _j'y vais, tu vois Kija, Satis me fait confiance_ »

Jeaha essaya de se dépécher de voler haut et de regarder la direction de la forêt.

Yoon ajouta alors : « _Laisse Kija, Jeaha doit être vexé de ce que je lui ai dit ce matin Satis est un ange, elle ne juge pas…_ » Et il rajouta après Jeaha sans que celui-ci l'entende : « _Idiot va…_ »

« - _Voilà, déjà Jeaha arrêtera de nous embêter,_ pouffa Hak, _il est en mission, aller Serpent blanc, tu vas pouvoir nous aider, et être tranquille il t'embêtera plus, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'embête avec elle…_

 _Je ne sais pas, il t'embête aussi, non ?_ Réfléchit Kija

 _Euh… On va se remettre à travailler_ , fuit Hak »

Satis laissa les malades se reposer, les soins avaient été faits.

« - _Me voici_ , s'écria Satis en sortant de la tente

 _Oh, te voilà enfin !_ S'écria Yona, _on commence par quoi alors ?_

 _Tout dépend de ce que va chercher Jeaha, mais en l'attendant on peut faire les plantations,_ sourit Satis, _pour que les villageois s'en sortent sans nous avec leur culture pour vivre_

 _Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je voudrais_ , sourit également Yona

 _Je vais mettre quelque chose de plus adéquat pour planter et prendre mon bandeau pour attacher mes cheveux,_ lança Satis »

Satis enfila sous sa longue jupe un genre de pantalon bouffant mais pas trop sarouel qui sculptait peu de forme sauf son bassin et un peu les fesses mais sans plus, il était de couleur gris allant vers le taupe. Satis n'aimait pas ce qui était trop lourd pour travailler donc elle ne voulait ni sarouel ni jupe. Elle retira sa jupe, comme ça niveau pudeur, personne n'avait rien vu. Elle agrippa quelques cheveux à son bandeau, pour être moins gêné, on voyait toutefois quelques bouclettes descendre, moins proche de ses yeux. Elle regarda dans son sac les graines dont elle avait parlé à Yoon et les sortit.

« - _Le plus judicieux serait de mettre des palmiers qui sont des arbres et qui vont pousser haut près des maisons ou dans le village pour faire de l'ombre !_ Expliqua Satis

 _Oui, je pense aussi,_ avoua Yoon

 _Les garçons, vous venez nous aider en attendant,_ sourit Satis »

Les garçons n'en revenaient pas de la tenue de Satis, une fille et même les hommes dans cette combinaison, ici, c'était rare, Yoon n'avait pas trop prêté d'attention et Yona avait été saisie sur le coup.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lança Satis surprise de leur réaction

Rien, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu une fille portait ça, avoua Kija

Hmmm, c'est pour travailler que je l'ai mise et dans mon pays ça arrive après, je t'avoue que… ce n'est pas très bien vu et que c'est rare, répondit Satis, bon on se met au travail ! »

Elle prit dans son sac une petite pelle et commença à creuser à chaque espace des maisons assez spacieux pour mettre des graines de palmiers.

« - _Yona, tu mettras des graines différentes à chaque endroit, je vois que tu attends patiemment de faire quelque chose_ , sourit Satis

 _Bien sûr ! C'est une de mes missions, je me sens responsable de ce qui arrive à ces gens,_ avoua Yona

 _Tu ne devrais pas, ton père a fait ce qu'il pensait être juste, il n'a pas vu les dégâts, empêcher la guerre, ce n'est pas être méchant au contraire, il ne savait sûrement pas qu'il y avait ce genre de retombées…_ la rassura Satis

 _Oui, mais je veux cependant réparer les dégâts !_ Déclara Yona déterminée

 _Et c'est tout en ton honneur Yona, c'est également pour cela que je t'aide tu es quelqu'un de juste et tu as des idées pour relever ce pays, je ne fais que t'aider et t'apporter de quoi le faire,_ ajouta Satis

 _Et je t'en remercie, grande sœur !_ S'écria de joie Yona

 _Les garçons ? Faites un jardin là-bas au bout du village et plantez-y les graines que j'ai laissé sur le tissu, merci,_ dit Satis avec un sourire »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent et avec les outils un peu mal entretenu du village, ils réussirent à faire un jardin, Yoon mis chaque graine au trou que Shinah faisait, Hak et Kija labouraient quelques peu pour remuer la terre et ils le clôturèrent. Yona de son côté avait suivi les trous de Satis pour mettre les graines comme le lui avait dit Satis et rapidement, tout fut mis, il fallut donc reboucher les trous pour les plantations.

Jeaha arriva au moment où Satis rebouchait tout et de même pour les garçons.

« - _Oh..._ Fit Jeaha remplit de fruits, _j'arrive au bon moment !_

 _Super !_ lança Yoon, _je vais les prendre et les distribuer avec Yona et Zeno aux habitants_ »

Jeaha eu à peine le temps de dire « _Ouf_ » que Yoon les prit et partit avec, Zeno avait tenu compagnie avec les habitants, leur distribuant la joie, l'espoir et le sourire.

Jeaha vu la tenue de Satis et fut également surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

« - _C'est surprenant comme tenue,_ s'étonna Jeaha, _pour une fille encore plus…_

 _Je ne suis pas là pour te plaire, grand dadet, allé, au boulot !_ Lança Satis en souriant et lui montrant les trous à reboucher »

Ils rebouchèrent rapidement et allèrent manger quelques fruits aussi puisqu'il fallait déjeuner, il était largement dépassé midi. Ils prirent rapidement des fruits, et Jeaha partit à la recherche de bois supplémentaires.

Satis avait remis sa jupe par-dessus son espèce de pantalon et avait ensuite enlevé celui-ci par-dessous la jupe, remis ses cheveux comme avant et s'était remis au soin, Yoon distribuait toujours avec Zeno et Yona à manger, y compris au malade, les autres garçons attendaient ne pouvant plus travailler.

Shinah alla à l'encontre de Satis : « Que pouvons-nous faire en attendant ? »

« - J'ai déjà vu dans certains pays, des maisons construit avec de la terre battue… Essayez voir si cela fonctionne, il fait si chaud ici, que je doute que ça crée des problèmes, c'est le même climat apparemment… »

Shinah hôcha la tête.

« - _Attends,_ accouru Satis, _prends mes outils, ils iront mieux que ceux des habitants, si quelqu'un sait reforgé des outils qu'il le fasse aussi ça leur facilitera la tâche pour les réparations et cultures_ »

Shinah hôcha une nouvelle fois la tête et la remercia timidement « _Merci… »_

Shinah partit rejoindre les garçons et leur expliqua « _Satis a dit que dans certains pays, il y avait des maisons en terre battue si elle tient on peut en faire plusieurs_ »

Les garçons furent surpris.

« - _Oh… Après tout c'est pas une mauvaise idée_ , fit Hak

 _Elle nous a prêté ses outils,_ ajouta Shinah, _et elle a demandé si quelqu'un savait refaire des outils et les reforger de manière à ce que les villageois puissent après réparer et cultiver plus facilement comme avec les siens_

 _Moi, je peux m'en charger,_ répondit Hak, _à la tribu du vent, on a appris à tout faire ! Vous chargez-vous des maisons…_

 _Très bien !_ répondit Shinah et Kija »

Les garçons s'étaient donc mis au travail, Yona, Yoon et Zeno distribuaient à manger, Satis et les médecins continuaient leur soin tandis que leurs patients s'étaient réveillés dans un meilleur état mais se lamentant encore un peu de leurs maux.

Satis avait fait le tour rapidement avec les deux médecins des patients réveillés demandant des soins.

Elle sortit dehors laissant Yona, Yoon et Zeno distribuer aux graves malades, elle rejoignit les garçons.

« - _Waouw, oui ça avance !_ Remarqua Satis, _je me permets de toucher_ »

Elle toucha la maison fait de terre battue et vit que Hak refaisait les outils.

« - _C'est très bien enfaite ! Et ça tient !_ S'écria Satis _, j'avais donc bien analysé c'est comme là où j'avais vu !_

 _Hmm, j'ai eu l'idée d'ajouter des brindilles de bois dans la terre,_ fit remarqué Kija

 _C'est une très bonne idée,_ lança Satis _, ça va permettre de renforcer pour tenir d'avantage même en cas de pluie qui est rare ici et franchement Hak je suis surprise de voir que tu as fait du bon travail avec le peu que tu avais pour réparer les outils !_

 _L'habitude,_ répondit Hak »

Satis sourit, Yona, Yoon et Zeno arrivèrent après avoir fini la distribution et d'avoir mis quelques provisions dans un panier des villageois pour qu'ils aient de quoi se nourrir quelques jours. Yona fut la première surprise du beau travail et en fit part.

« - _Waouw, génial les garçons ! Les habitants vont pouvoir enfin vivre comme ils devraient !_ S'exclama Yona joyeuse des efforts

 _Oui, ça va vraiment changer leurs vies_ , s'étonna Yoon émut des efforts qui payaient, _l'idée de ces maisons en terre battue n'est pas mauvaise, elles seront plus simples pour eux à faire que chercher du bois à des kilomètres, faudra remettre en place cette idée pour les autres villages plus loin de la forêt que celui-ci_

 _Surtout qu'avec le peu de forces qu'ils avaient,_ ajouta Yona _, ils ne pouvaient pas faire le voyage jusque là-bas des dizaines de fois…_

 _Voire pour certains et là en arrivant pour tous,_ rajouta Yoon, _pas du tout…_ »

Satis sourit, leur travail était bientôt finit, Jeaha arriva avec du bois pour réparer les maisons existantes, tout le monde se mit au travail !

Les filles faisaient les maisons en terre battue avec Zeno et Yoon, tandis que les garçons réparaient le reste des maisons avec le bois ramené par Jeaha et les outils réparés par Hak.

Ça fut vite finit, d'ailleurs ça impressionna tout le monde.

« - _Waouw on a été vite !_ S'exclama Yona, _à plusieurs le travail est toujours payant !_

 _Et, il faut dire qu'on avait bien avancé avant aussi,_ lança Hak _, on avait commencé à reconstituer des maisons, et on avait fait de tel sorte pour rajouter rapidement ce qu'il manquait_

 _Je dois dire que les maisons en terre battue vont vites à se faire et en plus, c'est simple, ça tient et en plus facile à construire et à reconstruire, et surtout rapide ! c'est génial_! affirma Yoon

 _Oui ! Et ça protège de la chaleur !_ Ajouta Zeno tout heureux en sortant d'une maison en terre battue, _je suis sûre que ça va plaire aux habitants, en plus c'est original !_

 _J'espère_ , lança Satis, _là où j'en ai vu les habitants étaient habitués et ils vivaient comme ils le pouvaient mais sainement et mangeaient plutôt bien, et surtout ils étaient protégés du soleil_

 _Je suis sûr, que ça va leur plaire ton idée, Satis,_ rassura Yona en lui déposant une main sur l'épaule _, je suis très contente qu'on ait réussi à faire tout ça pour les habitants !_ »

Satis sourit et elle regarda tout le monde, les habitants sortaient ayant entendu la joie en dehors de la tente et des habitations et ils furent émerveillés de voir leur petit village transformé.

« - _On pourrait personnaliser les habitations_ , fit Zeno joyeux tandis que les habitants retrouvaient leur village avec un grand sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis très longtemps »

Satis sourit et alla vers certains habitants et elle dit en même temps : « _ça me donne une idée_ »

Puis elle se mit à chanter : « _On écrit sur les murs le nom de ceux qu'on aime, des messages pour les jours à venir, On écrit sur les murs à l'encre de nos veines, On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire_ », en tenant la main d'un habitant. Puis elle continua en regardant les autres, ses amis et les habitants : « _Partout autour de nous, Y'a des signes d'espoir dans les regards, Donnons leurs écrits car dans la nuit tout s'efface, Même leur trace_ », elle continua et fit un sourire et Zeno comprit aussitôt il chanta avec elle tout en prenant des outils pour les distribuer et dessiner et écrire sur les maisons en terre battue : « _On écrit sur les murs le nom de ceux qu'on aime, Des messages pour les jours à venir, On écrit sur les murs à l'encre de nos veines, On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire, On écrit sur les murs la force de nos rêves, Nos espoirs en forme de graffiti, On écrit sur les murs pour que l'amour se lève, Un beau jour sur le monde endormi_ »

Voyant que tout le monde dessinait, Satis passa à côté d'eux et ajouta en chantant : « _Des mots seulement gravés pour ne pas oublier, pour tout changer, Mélangeons demain dans un refrain nos visages, Métissages_ », elle donna sa main à Yona et Kija qui la donna à Shinah et Zeno prit la main de Hak et Jeaha, tandis que Yona prit la main de Yoon.

Et Yona finit par rejoindre le chant de Zeno et Satis : « _On écrit sur les murs le nom de ceux qu'on aime, Des messages pour les jours à venir, On écrit sur les murs à l 'encre de nos veines, On dessine tout ce que l'on voudrait dire, On écrit sur les murs la force de nos rêves, Nos espoirs en forme de graffitis, On écrit sur les murs pour que l'amour se lève, Un beau jour sur le monde endormi_ »

Chacun firent un dessin une écriture sur les maisons en terre battue, Satis écrit le nom de chacun de ses amis : Rina (grande sœur) (faisant référence à Yona par crainte que quelqu'un ne voit Yona et qu'ils aient encore des problèmes), Kija, Shinah, Zeno, Yoon, H le grand (pour Hak au cas où quelqu'un ferait aussi une viré et saurait qu'il est vivant), Jeaha et elle rajouta : Nina, Grey, Tenba et Ao.

Ao d'ailleurs était toujours caché dans la chevelure de Yona ou dans les poils de Shinah de son costume.

Yona fit de même ainsi que nos autres de la team. Les habitants eux écrivirent le prénom des personnes proches d'eux, leur mère, grand-mère, leur père, grand-père, leur enfant, leur famille, leurs amis.

Les habitants chantèrent également le reste avec eux de la chanson en refrain : « _On écrit sur les murs le nom de ceux qu'on aime, Des messages, pour les jours à venir, On écrit sur les murs à l'encre de nos veines, On dessine, tout c'que l'on voudrait dire ? On écrit sur les murs le nom de ceux qu'on aime, Des messages, pour les jours à venir, On écrit sur les murs à l'encre de nos veines, On dessine, tout c'que l'on voudrait dire, On écrit sur les murs la force de nos rêves, Nos espoirs, en forme de graffitis, On écrit sur les murs pour que l'amour se lève, Un beau jour, sur le monde endormi_ »

Et tous ensemble ils répétèrent : « _Un beau jour, sur le monde endormi_ »

« - _Y a pas mieux pour fêter ça_ , lança Yona, _merci beaucoup à tous !_ »

Elle fut émue, et les villageois aussi.

Les villageois remercièrent la fille aux cheveux rouge, comme ils l'avaient appelé, car c'est elle qui menait la troupe.

Yoon alla déposer les quelques provisions récoltées dans des paniers fait par lui-même et Zeno pour les habitants dans les maisons construites et reconstruites.

Yoon expliqua alors aux habitants de conserver certains aliments avec le sel.

Et ils démontèrent la tente, remballèrent leurs affaires et ramenèrent les habitants dans leur maison avec soins, remercièrent les médecins qui décidèrent de rester un peu et prirent la route.

Jeaha indiqua aux médecins où prendre lorsqu'ils décideront de rentrer chez eux et il rejoignit les autres.

Ils marchèrent un moment encore sur des terrains arides, secs, sans village et la nuit commençait à tomber.

« - _On va s'installer là pour la nuit_ , affirma Yoon, _je vais préparer à manger, je vais aussi nous donner de quoi nous désinfecter et ne pas attraper les maladies, et de même désinfecter la tente où il y avait les malades, par contre, je sais qu'ici, il y a des bandits, les filles je vous conseille de dormir à côté d'un garçon_

 _Je saurais me débrouiller !_ Lâcha Satis aussitôt

 _Satis, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te débarrasser des gardes, je sais que tu peux être forte, mais il s'agit de la nuit, il s'agit de bandits, je préfère te savoir en sûreté_ , expliqua Yoon, _moi-même, jeune comme je suis, je dormirais avec un garçon aussi et Zeno aussi…_

 _Donc ce n'est pas un conseil, mais un ordre…_ Rétorqua Satis un peu véxée et gênée…

 _Oui, mais tu dois savoir si tu as eu toutes les visions que cela s'est déjà produit, Yona a déjà dormi à côté de Hak pour la nuit pour être sûre qu'elle soit protégée des bandits…_ , affirma Yoon

 _Dans ton cas_ , s'efforça Jeaha qui coupa aussitôt, _Satis, je comprends que tu te sentes prête à affronter, mais en vue de ce que je sais, je préfèrerais que tu suives les conseils que te dit Yoon, même si tu es sacrément bien débrouillarde !_

 _Oui, je sais… Merci de le reconnaître,_ avoua Satis en ayant vu le compliment et le clin d'œil de Jeaha pendant sa phrase ainsi que son étonnement puis elle répondit las, _je dormirais avec, enfin à côté de Kija_ »

Satis avait posé le pour et le contre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle choisisse n'importe qui, Hak allait sûrement dormir avec Yona, Zeno était jeune et il devait lui aussi être avec un autre garçon, de plus, pour Kaya elle n'aurait jamais pu non plus, elle ne voulait pas que cette fille voit ça de là où elle est, Yoon devait lui aussi dormir avec un autre garçon du fait de son jeune âge, Shinah serait parti en courant et pour finir Jeaha, elle n'aurait pas pu, même s'il lui a fait la promesse de ne pas la toucher, elle sait qu'il est très tactile, très voyeur, très entreprenant et assez voire trop proche des femmes.

Kija avait été surpris, gêné mais déterminé à la protéger en vue de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« - _Je te dois bien ça après le temps que tu as passé à me soigner_ , lança Kija déterminé

 _Hmm,_ fit Satis en s'isolant

 _Et moi je dormirais avec Hak !_ Lança Yona en taquinant celui-ci _, je dois faire attention qu'il ne mange pas la nuit en plus ! gnagnagna !_

 _Ah… non mais vraiment pourquoi mon Dieu_? fit Hak blasé en la taquinant

 _Roohhh ! Mais dis tout de suite que ça t'embête…,_ ragea Yona »

La réponse de Hak fut qu'il tira la langue, Yoon émit un air blasé et il sortit : « _Ces deux-là…_ »

Jeaha alla rejoindre Satis dans son isolement en faisant signe à Kija de ne pas intervenir :

« _\- Petit frère, je suis désolé, mais je lui ai réclamé un temps toute à l'heure seul à seule, je le prends à toute à l'heure_ , dit Jeaha à Kija »

Jeaha arriva vers Satis.

« - _Tu m'as promis un entretien seul à seule, donc je me permets de venir_ , dit aussitôt Jeaha

 _Hmmm, vas-y…_ fit Satis las et qui n'arrivait pas à entamer la conversation comme d'habitude

 _Oh… Je suis étonné de ne pas te voir prendre le fil de la conversation, de faire comme Kija me rappeler la légende des dragons, de…_ réagit Jeaha

 _Que veux-tu Jeaha ?_ Coupa Satis agacée, _me dire que j'aurai du te choisir ? Tu es véxé ?_

 _Oh… Tu es bizarre, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça…_ S'étonna Jeaha

 _Oui, désolée…_ S'aperçu Satis, _c'est juste que tu as dû le comprendre toute à l'heure, je n'aime pas la proximité avec les garçons et là, eh bien, on m'y oblige quasiment… J'ai choisi Kija comme j'aurai pu choisir Shinah connaissant qu'ils sont timides, réservés et un peu comme moi là-dessus avec les filles…_

 _Oh…_ Fit Jeaha, _ça te mets vraiment dans cet état-là ?_

 _Oui… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler,_ lâcha Satis

 _Et donc ton choix ?_ Demanda Jeaha

 _De ne pas en parler ? Ou Kija ?_ Répondit Satis, _mon choix est simple, tu sais comme moi que Hak aime Yona et qu'il ne suffit de pas grand-chose pour les rapprocher, tu le fais comme moi… Donc, non, pas Hak pour dormir, Zeno comme Yoon, sont jeunes et doivent dormir avec quelqu'un eux aussi, Shinah serait parti en courant et toi, tu sais très bien ce qui me met mal à l'aise, ta proximité avec les femmes… Kija était donc la personne en qui j'étais la plus sûre qui n'aurait pas une réaction trop forte, et qui avait envie de se rendre redevable face aux soins que je lui ai fait, et qui… qui comprenait tout ça…_

 _Oh…_ Fit Jeaha _, je vois… Kija est très sensible tu sais, fais attention à lui, s'il te plait…_

 _Je sais, je le protège de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir pour Yona, parce qu'il en souffrira tôt ou tard,_ lança Satis, _je sais que tu l'as remarqué aussi et que l'apprécies beaucoup_

 _Disons que j'ai finis par croire à cette stupidité de légende qui réunit tout le monde_ , lança Jeaha

 _Hmm,_ fit Satis _, toujours en train de dénigrer cette légende, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure, et puis, tu as une famille, ta famille de sang sont tes frères et sœurs dragon, c'est-à-dire Kija, Shinah, Zeno et Yona…_

 _Je pense comprendre où tu veux en venir… Mais…_ Commença Jeaha

 _C'est dure pour toi, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, tu verras autour de toi tes frères ont tous une histoire aussi, mais… Tu sais Jeaha,_ rassura Satis en reprenant son rôle doucement voyant que c'était important, _ça va finir par payer vos efforts à vous ouvrir les uns aux autres, et ça va vous rapprochez et vous allez tisser un lien fort… Et, franchement, ils sont très bien tous, tu as une belle famille, Jeaha, fais leur confiance… S'il te plait_ »

Jeaha sourit et il dit : « - _Si tu le dis, je te promets d'y réfléchir… mais… J'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu penses de Kija ?_ »

Satis fut étonnée et arqua un sourcil : _« C'est une question piège ?_ »

« - _Hmmhmm, pouffa Jeaha, non ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ?_

 _Non…_ s'étonna Satis, _pourquoi vous pensez tous ça ?_

 _Parce que tu sais plein de choses sur des personnes!_ Répondit Jeaha

 _Ce ne sont que des visions du passé, du futur et du présent…, expliqua_ Satis

 _Oh... Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…_ , ré-enchérissait Jeaha

 _Que veux-tu savoir Jeaha ?_ Demanda Satis

 _Ce que tu penses de Kija ?_ Recommença Jeaha, _en étant sincère, honnête et sans aller plus loin_

 _Si je te réponds, tu me laisse tranquille et tu me promets de réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit ?_ Demanda Satis

 _Oui,_ répondit Jeaha qui était prêt à tout pour savoir

 _Il est gentil, adorable, mignon et il a les yeux bleus comme mon petit frère, la même taille quasiment que mon petit frère, il a peur des insectes aussi un peu comme lui, et … il a la peau blanche comme la mienne…,_ lâcha Satis, _par contre, je ne veux pas que tu l'embête avec tout ça, je sais à quel point Kija est sensible, facilement gêné, expressif et parfois timide aussi_ _même s'il est moins réservé que Shinah_

 _Hmmm, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre,_ termina Jeaha satisfait _, je ne l'embêterai pas avec ce que tu m'as dit, Satis, du moins pas en publique…, aller Ciao !_

 _Hey ! Nan attends !_ Lança Satis »

Jeaha était reparti, tout content et songeant : « _Ce qui m'intrigue c'est qu'il lui fait penser à son petit frère, le bon point c'est qu'elle n'a sorti que du positif de mon petit frère… oh… mon petit Kija tu marques des points… Je suis sûre qu'elle serait vraiment parfaite pour toi, mon petit Kija… ça risque d'être long vu comment vous êtes tous les deux avec les personnes du sexe opposé mais… je te promets que ton grand frère Jeaha va t'aider…_ »

Satis songea « _Pauvre Kija, j'aurai jamais dû dire à Jeaha ce que je pensais de lui, certes Kija a déjà entendu ce que je pensais de lui, mais venant de Jeaha ça va le mettre mal à l'aise, je fais que des bêtises…_ »

L'esprit de samurai qui protégeait Satis arriva près d'elle.

« - _Non tu ne fais pas que des bêtises_ , le rassura celui-ci

 _Ah tu crois ?_ Lança-t-elle désorientée

 _Ça t'embête de dormir avec un garçon alors t'es déboussolée ?_ remarqua son Sensei

 _Je ne dors pas avec, juste à côté, je pense mais ça me dérange_ , avoua Satis

 _Je me doute, et je sais pourquoi, et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas non plus la place d'un ange,_ ajouta son gardien

 _Hmm…_ Fit Satis

 _Mais ce garçon… Il ne te fera rien…_ Rassura son gardien

 _Ce n'est pas la question… Je sais que Kija… est… tout sauf malsain…_ répondit Satis

 _Ah tu vois…_ Remarqua son gardien

 _Mais… Tu sais que ça me gêne…_ Avoua Satis

 _Lui aussi… sûrement…_ Ajouta le samurai

 _Hmm…_ Fit Satis

 _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ Demanda le samurai

 _Je ne sais pas, il aurait aimé dormir avec Yona dans un de mes souvenirs de mes visions lorsqu'il eut mal au cœur que Yona avait choisi Hak pour dormir…_ annonça Satis

 _Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le voulait, jusque ça le blessait, jusque puisqu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Yona, ça lui faisait mal au cœur…_ Expliqua son gardien

 _M'oui… mais de toute façon je ne me voyais pas avec un autre garçon, Shinah, c'est pareil il est tout sauf malsain, mais il serait parti en courant aussi, dans tous les cas ça me gêne, Sensei…,_ Avoua Satis

 _N'aies pas peur, surtout, c'est Kija… C'est pas n'importe quel pervers qui traîne, Kija est très bien comme garçon… Je suis même déçu que tu ne puisses ressentir des sentiments pour lui,_ lança son gardien

 _Ecoute, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, c'est fait maintenant c'est fait…,_ rétorqua Satis un peu agacée

 _J'aimerai tout de même que tu réalises la chose, on en a déjà parlé, mais… Je pense que tu ne vois pas bien… Tu as passé du temps avec ce garçon, ne trouves tu pas qu'il est totalement comme il faut pour toi…,_ enrichit son gardien

 _Arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas, tu es têtu…_ Bredouilla Satis en détournant la tête

 _J'aimerai que tu te rendes comptes que ton amour pour l'autre, est pas forcément une bonne chose, ça t'a fait pleurer, et malgré tout tu ne te mets pas en tête que c'est une leçon à en tirer, que c'est pas bien non plus… Tu n'arrives pas à admettre que c'est idiot que y aurait pu y avoir mieux, d'accord tu es prisonnière de tes sentiments, d'accord tu l'aimes tu ne peux pas faire autrement, mais soit honnête avec toi-même sur la nature de ces sentiments sur toi…_ Recommanda son Sensei

 _Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas souffrir d'avantage donc je n'imagine rien… Mais tu te trompes je sais que c'est blessant que ça m'a fait mal, qu'il n'y a pas eu que du bien… Je le sais… Mais comme tu le dis je suis prisonnière de mes sentiments, je l'aime…_ Soupira Satis

 _Si seulement tu pouvais être libéré de ça…_ Termina son gardien en partant »

Yoon pendant ce temps avait préparé à manger, et des remèdes désinfectant ainsi que mis à tremper la tente des malades dans un mélange qu'il avait fait pour désinfecter et avait préparer 8 tissus pour mettre ce mélange et le passer sur les vêtements de toute la team.

Les autres avaient monté la seule tente restante, tout le monde devait dormir dedans cette nuit, c'était la seule qui n'était pas infectée et de plus, les filles devaient être protégées par un garçon.

« - _Venez_ , s'écria Yoon _, tout est prêt_ »

Tout le monde dit en cœur « Merci ! »

Tout le monde vint et mangea avec appétit, car cette journée avait été très intenses pour tous, marcher, la construction de maison, soigner, donner à manger, en réalité s'occuper des habitants d'un village et du village, éprouvant et donc tout le monde avait très faim. Personne ne parla tout le monde se rua sur la nourriture.

« - _Bon avant toute chose_ , affirma Yoon, _prenez un tissu ici chacun et frottez le-vous sur tout le corps ainsi que sur vos vêtements, ensuite avec votre bol, et vous prendrez de la substance ici, c'est pour éviter de tomber malade, on a été en contact avec des malades, la tente trempe dans un désinfectant…_ »

« - _Merci !_ » affirma la bande

Tout le monde fit ce que Yoon avait dit, et Satis ajouta _« C'était très bon Yoon au faite, mais je suis juste un peu dans mes pensées, ce n'est rien…_ »

Yoon fit un geste de la tête et un clin d'œil lui disant qu'il ne demanderait rien de plus.

Satis avait aidé Yoon a nettoyé, les autres étaient déjà en train de voir comment ils allaient organisés la chose pour dormir, Satis était contrariée et distante, elle était bien contente d'aider Yoon, elle nettoya également ses chaussures, comme elle avait planté dans de la terre.

« - _Je vais dormir avec Ryokuryuu_ , S'écria Zeno tout joyeux comme à son habitude

 _Hak, je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à me pousser_ , rétorqua Yona en mode fausse colère _, sinon je te donne des coups de pieds !_

 _C'est vous princesse qui allez prendre toute la place,_ pouffa Hak

 _QUOI ?!_ ragea Yona »

Tandis qu'il s'arrangeait encore, Satis ne put s'empêcher de montrer son angoisse et sa contrariété, Yoon le vit à son allure.

« - _ça ne va pas Satis ?_ Demanda Yoon

 _Euh…_ fit Satis, _c'est rien…_

 _Quelque chose ne vas pas…_ affirma Yoon, la voyant nerveuse face à la scène plus loin devant eux près de la tente

 _Ça me gêne de dormir avec un garçon,_ se confia Satis

 _Oh… Mais tu sais, Kija… ce n'est pas le genre à…_ Commença Yoon

 _Je sais,_ coupa Satis, _mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être gênée…_

 _Hmmm, c'est rien… Yona et Hak ne sont pas gênés eux !_ Lança Yoon

 _Car tu sais comme moi ce qui se passe…_ rétorqua Satis

 _Oui, je ne suis pas dupe, tout comme toi…il y en a qui le sont pourtant, tu sais,_ avoua Yoon, et toi Kija _, tu m'as dit qu'il ressemblait à ton frère comme moi et Zeno ?_

 _Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas mon frère, donc pour autant je ne suis pas tout à fait rassurée,_ avoua Satis

 _Oui, je me doute, mais fait comme si pour te rassurer un peu, de toute façon, Kija est loin d'être malsain,_ rassura Yoon, _je peux te dire qu'il est très attentif et ne t'embêtera pas, si tu aurais choisi Jeaha…_

 _Oui je sais,_ sourit Satis connaissant l'énergumène et ayant envie de rire

 _Ah, je suis content de t'avoir vu sourire et avoir vu que tu avais envie de rigoler,_ lança Yoon

 _Merci, Yoon_ , sourit Satis un peu plus rassurée et ayant fini ses tâches »

Yoon était content d'avoir pu au moins l'aider un peu.

Satis arriva vers eux et Kija l'attendait un peu gêné et très tendu. Satis lui offrit un sourire très gênée et mal à l'aise. Elle s'assit pas loin de lui ouvrit son sac et en sortit son châle qu'elle avait retiré depuis qu'elle était montée à l'arbre. Kija la scruta ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette fois-ci, il pouvait voir le fait qu'elle était mal à l'aise, ce qui le rendit encore plus tendu.

Yoon arriva de son côté voyant les autres installés.

« - _Bon alors si j'ai bien compris, je dors avec toi Shinah_ , remarqua Yoon »

Shinah hôcha de la tête, tandis que Zeno s'était fourré dans les bras de Jeaha et que Hak était allongé à côté de Yona et ils s'embêtaient. Yoon leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa à côté de Shinah en ne prêtant pas attention aux autres. Ils allèrent s'endormir et Satis parla doucement à Kija.

« - _Tu sais, je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise de… de devoir dormir… à côté d'un… d'un garçon…_ bredouilla Satis

 _Moi... Moi aussi… Je suis… très... mal… mal à … l'aise_ , bafouilla Kija qui en entendant Satis renforça son rythme cardiaque et sa gêne

 _Je t'ai choisie_ , dit-elle en baissant la tête, _parce que tu es le premier à qui j'ai confié que la proximité avec les garçons me gênait… et parce que je sais que tu es comme moi… et que… que tu vas me comprendre_

 _Je… Je te… te comprends…_ bafouilla de nouveau Kija puis en baissant la tête _, toute à l'heure… sur le cheval… Mes mains… J'ai eu peur, c'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas posés tout de suite, ma main de dragon…_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas fait mal, ta main de dragon ne me dérange pas du tout, elle fait de toi ce que tu es…,_ rassura Satis toujours tête baissée, et _je comprends aussi que tu es pu être gêné, je voulais être efficace et rapide… Là au sommeil, c'est différent, je… je… c'est... autre chose…_

 _Je sais… je vois… vois de quoi tu parles…_ bafouilla encore Kija

 _Si… Tu pouvais éviter de… de te mettre trop… trop en contact avec moi… dans… dans la nuit, s'il te plait...,_ bafouilla Satis visiblement très gênée et baissant les yeux

 _Oui…_ répondit timidement Kija »

Les autres s'étaient endormis, totalement fatigués de leur journée éprouvante, Satis avait pu voir Hak finalement couvrir Yona de ses bras et leurs têtes entreposaient entre eux deux, Yona contre lui lui faisant face et ses mains sur son torse, Yoon s'était tourné vers Shinah et avait déposé sa tête contre le ventre de celui-ci en boule et Shinah avait passé un bras autour de lui et Zeno enlaçait Jeaha dans son sommeil qui lui avait répondu de la même manière. Satis se sentit très mal à l'aise et ajouta : _« ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme avec mon châle ?_ » en relevant la tête mais elle regretta ce geste voyant Kija tellement gêné qu'elle ravala sa salive.

« - _Kija, je suis désolée, je… ça ne me… enfin… tu vois…,_ Bégaya Satis, _si tu as peur pour moi, je t'autorise à garder un petit contact avec moi, mais je t'en prie, ne… ne serre pas comme Zeno fait avec Jeaha_

 _En vue de ce qui est arrivé toute à l'heure_ , commença Kija qui commençait à se rappeler et sa détermination revient, _je n'ai pas envie que… que tu te retrouves encore nez à nez avec des bandits, je dois te protéger… je le ferais, comme tu l'as fait, je te dois beaucoup, Satis_

 _Oui, mais… Jeaha est venu intervenir à la fin_ , avoua Satis

 _Quoi ?!_ Fit Kija en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller les autres, _qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ? Nous espionner ?_

 _Non, non, il passait par là pour aller chercher des médecins, il était en l'air et il m'a vu me battre avec eux…_ expliqua Satis _, il n'a fait que blesser plus grièvement leur chef, j'avais déjà… repoussé pendant 10 minutes la bande… il a pris de tes nouvelles et est parti… tu dormais, tu te reposais, Kija_

 _Hmmm… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air plus… proche on va dire de lui qu'au tout début, toute à l'heure et qu'il voulait encore te parler_ , bouda Kija

 _Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?_ Demanda Satis inquiéte

 _Non…_ fit Kija _, si un peu… parce que du coup, je ne vais pas pouvoir bien dormir sans veiller doublement sur toi, mais comment as-tu fait pour les gardes ?_

 _L'hypnose,_ répondit Satis

 _Oh…_ S'étonna Kija

 _L'illusionnisme, si tu préfères…_ Avoua Satis

 _J'ai vu que tu chantais bien, mais je ne savais pas que tu dansais_ , s'étonna Kija

 _Maintenant tu sais, ce n'est pas très bien, mais… c'était la meilleure solution, les gardes croient avoir tué Yona de eux-mêmes et l'avoir brûlé, ils pensent qu'Hak est mort bien avant… Le cheval je l'ai récupéré car un garde a refusé de se battre et je lui ai redonné sa liberté,_ avoua Satis

 _Oh… c'est très… généreux,_ lança Kija _, je suis impressionné par tout ce que tu fais…_

 _Je ne suis juste qu'un ange_ , lâcha Satis

 _Avec une jolie voix,_ lança Kija, _c'est pour cela qu'elle fonctionne en illusionnisme, j'en ai entendu parler par grand-mère…_

 _C'est très gentil, Kija…_ sourit faiblement Satis encore un peu gênée _, je te raconterai un jour ce qu'est vraiment l'illusionnisme_

 _Si tu danses aussi bien que tu chantes, ça doit être très jolie_ , se risqua Kija qui devint un peu gêné en ayant dit une chose pareil et à ce qui l'attendait »

Satis sourit, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, d'une part elle était gêné elle allait devoir dormir à côté de lui, même pire finalement, avec lui car sinon à quoi ça servait qu'il soit là s'il ne la sentait pas pour se réveiller et la protéger.

« - _Nous devrions peut-être dormir,_ lança Satis gênée en baissant la tête et se mit dos à Kija qui était semi-allongé sur le côté montrant donc son dos au ventre de Kija, elle prit sa boule de son sac et la mise sous elle posant sa tête dessus, _bonne nuit, Kija_ »

Kija la voyant s'allonger à côté de lui, retira doucement sa main sur laquelle il tenait, pour se poser correctement, très gêné de la situation et qu'elle avait été aussi réactive et rapide finalement qu'il ait pu le penser en la voyant hésiter au début quand elle lui parlait. Sa tête était pas loin de la sienne, elle avait beau être dos à lui, ça le mettait tout de même mal à l'aise, Satis crispait ses yeux, Kija ne la voyait pas faire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'endormir, mais il fallait qu'elle dorme. Kija hésita un moment et posa sa main sur les côtes de Satis afin de pouvoir être réveillé s'il arrivait quelque chose. Satis ouvrit les yeux à se contact, se mordit les lèvres, tellement elle était angoissée et mal à l'aise, crispa les yeux et chassa toutes les pensées de sa tête qui lui faisaient peur et essaya de s'endormir malgré son rythme cardiaque élevé et accéléré. Le cœur de Kija battait très fort et très vite aussi.

Après un long moment, elle se détendit, lui aussi, et le bras de Kija glissa sur le ventre et les cotes de Satis, la maintenant durant son sommeil tandis qu'elle avait mis ses mains près de sa tête contre sa propre joue et que Kija avait posé sa tête ou plutôt son menton sur celle de Satis en s'endormant, le dos de Satis, qui était en boule, touchant le ventre et le torse de Kija. Leurs corps s'étaient entreposés d'eux-mêmes de façon à être le plus confortable pour dormir. Kija et Satis dormaient profondément, collés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 **Oui alors là CoolMhouse, tu ne peux pas me reprocher que y a plus assez de Kija ! :''')**

 **Bref go trouver une super cachette… Parce que je le sens… xD**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! :D Désolée pour la longueur ! N'hésitez pas, pour ceux qui lisent que je ne sais pas, à me laisser un petit commentaire même si c'est un petit, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive beaucoup !**

 **A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Gothikana**


	8. Chapter 8 : Un village encore à sauver !

**Coucou cher(s) lecteur(s) ,chère(s) lectrices !**

 **Désolée encore pour l'attente de ce très long chapitre, (oui encore ) j'avais de l'avance mais je tiens à garder cette avance ! :S désolée ! C'est pour être sûre de toujours pouvoir poster quelque chose ! Mais je préviens ce chapitre est très long encore une fois, mais je ne pouvais pas couper !**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui j' ai osé aller jusque-là, mais tu vas voir c'est pas fini et en plus, c'est pas gagné ! Oui Satis a eu l'intelligence de détourner les fonctionnaires à sa manière, toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac et dans tous les termes du sens ^^ Effectivement Jeaha, le malin, dans tous les sens aussi ! On voit ce qu'il cherche, ce qui risque de se confirmer d'ailleurs encore ^^ Oui tout revis, la chanson c'était vraiment pour l'espoir, car les habitants en ont besoin, et enfin ils vont pouvoir reprendre un fil de la vie normal ! Oui campement, oui Satis doit dormir avec un garçon tout comme Yona, et il y a déjà eu dans les épisodes ce genre de circontance, comme ce sont des filles, il faut les protéger, elle choisit Kija, et elle l'explique pourquoi, ah tu aimes qu'ils se rapprochent ^^, Oui alors Yona c'est pas la première fois qu'elle est enthousiaste pour dormir avec Hak et dans les épisodes on comprend vite pourquoi ^^ S'entraîner s'entraîner s'entraîner, mais ça c'est une excuse ^^' xD non ? Ohhh tu as aimé alors la scène où ils ont du mal à s'endormir tous les deux, Kija et Satis, ah oui Kija est très posé et assez timide sur ce genre de chose, Satis aussi, c'est mignon, oui ce n'est pas repoussé mais… est-ce que la suite ….**

 **Place à la suite ! *Pars se cacher***

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Un village encore à sauver !**

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, Yoon se leva le premier comme d'habitude, ayant un peu réveillé son protecteur du sommeil, Shinah.

Yoon lui souffla donc tout bas : « _Tu peux dormir encore un peu_ »

Shinah avait hoché la tête et lui avait dit : « _Que d'un œil, pour surveiller qu'aucun bandit ne vienne même pendant que tu es éveillé…_ »

Yoon avait vu tout le monde endormi, Hak et Yona était très proche l'un de l'autre, on aurait dit qu'ils continuaient de se taquiner au sommeil mais s'était endormi collés l'un à l'autre face à face, on aurait dit un vrai petit couple enfin c'est ce que se dit Yoon, qui pensait réellement que Hak aimait Yona et que Yona l'aimait mais devait certainement faire un blocage suite à ce qui s'était passé au château.

Il vit aussi Zeno et Jeaha dormir paisiblement heureux dans les bras, l'un de l'autre et il sourit en pensant que Zeno était vraiment un distributeur de joie et que c'était mignon de les voir comme ça tous les deux, sachant qu'ils devaient être frère dragons comme disait Kija.

« _D'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé avec Kija et Satis_ » Songea Yoon en jetant un regard vers eux, il fut surpris et se dit « _Elle qui disait qu'elle était gêné par la proximité des garçons, c'est assez surprenant, je ne dis pas qu'ils sont aussi proches que Yona et Hak, mais… Enfin le tout c'est que ça s'est bien passé…_ »

Yoon prépara le petit déjeuner, et Jeaha se leva en sentant la bonne odeur.

« - _Hmmm, tu prépares quoi ?_ demanda Jeaha

 _Roohh t'es un vrai gourmand, va te recoucher avec Zeno, ce n'est pas encore prêt_ , lança Yoon

 _Oui, oui_ , fit Jeaha voyant qu'il le dérangeait en se pourléchant les babines »

Jeaha passa dans la tente et regarda du côté de Kija et écarquilla les yeux.

 _« Oh, pour deux personnes étant gênés au contact physique, vous me surprenez_ » songea Jeaha puis en ricanant dans ses moustaches « _Hihi, mon petit Kija tu me surprends, content de voir que vous vous rapprochez de plus en plus, elle est parfaite pour toi mon petit Kija, vous êtes vraiment trop mignon_ »

Il aperçut Yona et Hak « _Ah enfin ça se concrétise de plus en plus_ » songea Jeaha « _Mes efforts payent, finalement_ » en mettant ses mains en losange au-dessus de la tête et se dirigeant vers sa couche.

Une braise de vent passa, Satis et Kija ne s'étaient pas endormi avant un moment, leur sommeil était donc profond, elle frissonna.

« - _Hmmm_ , fit-elle d'un ton un peu plaintive»

Kija sans se réveiller passa sa cape par-dessus eux deux et la serra d'avantage contre lui tout en restant dans son sommeil.

« - _Hmmm,_ fit-elle de bien-être »

Jeaha avait eu un peu froid et avait emporté Zeno vers Tenba, Ao, Nina et Grey qui dormaient au bout de la tente, il était sûr d'y trouver de la chaleur.

Hak avait resserré son étreinte sur Yona sentant celle-ci s'agiter et trembler, il lui avait également ouvert son long gilet, et avait collé Yona contre lui afin que le gilet aille sur elle.

Yona avait fait un petit « _Hmmm hmmm_ » de bien-être en ayant passé ses bras autour de Hak.

Le matin se leva et Satis eut du mal à ouvrit entièrement ses yeux d'une traite, elle cligna un moment des yeux, l'un après l'autre, puis les deux, et arqua un sourcil de surprise, voyant un linge blanc sur elle, elle descendit ses yeux et vit comme une grande ligne bossé proche de ses cotes et son ventre sous le linge blanc et elle sentait qu'effectivement quelque chose la retenait, elle commençait à angoisser, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire cette nuit.

Elle prit délicatement le linge blanc pour regarder en dessous et elle reconnut le bras de Kija, elle eut un petit cri de stupeur : « _Ouh… ouh… nan qu'est-ce que_ … »

Kija se réveilla et émergea doucement et il regarda autour de lui au loin : « _Je suis là… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Satis écarquilla les yeux, alors ce qu'elle sentait sur sa tête, c'était la tête de Kija : « _S'il te plait, lâche… lâche prise sur moi, j'aimerai… j'aimerai me lever_ »

Kija regarda bien autour de lui plus prêt, et vit que Satis était sous son bras et semblait terriblement gênée et apeurée, il écarquilla les yeux et eut un moment de gêne et retira son bras rapidement.

« - _Je… je suis…suis désolé,_ lança rapidement Kija confus qui se sentait très mal à l'aise de cette situation

 _Je…_ , commençai Satis en s'enlevant rapidement des bras de Kija et remis bien son châle, q _u'est-ce qu'on… qu'on a fait ? qu'est-ce… ce qu'il s'est passé ? on a rien… rien fait de mal ?_ »

Kija écarquilla les yeux la voyant s'angoisser sans comprendre pourquoi elle disait ce genre de chose.

« - _Tu… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas… la proximité, moi non plus… moi-même je suis surpris…_ lança Kija

 _Hmmm… On a rien fait de mal rassure-moi_?, Kija, continuait de paniquer Satis

 _Qu… Quel mal ? Se rapprocher ?_ Demanda Kija très confus et gêné

 _Non… Autre… Autre chose…_ répondit Satis encore plus paniquée et gênée

 _Je ne t'ai pas… touché,_ sortit enfin Kija très mal à l'aise _, juste… je ne sais pas comment mais je t'ai pris dans mes bras…_ »

Kija était très gêné, et Satis paniquait, elle le regarda toute gênée et honteuse.

« - _Excuse-moi, mais…_ , fit-elle avant de sortir s'isoler »

Jeaha se réveilla parce qu'il humait toujours l'odeur et vit Kija debout dans la tente et limite pétrifié.

« - _Oh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Jeaha

 _Je… Moi-même, je ne sais pas_ , rétorqua Kija

 _C'est problématique_ , sortit Jeaha, _Satis n'est plus avec toi ?_ »

Cette question fit tiquer Kija.

 _«- Ok, j'ai compris le problème_ , ajouta Jeaha, _hmm… tu sais qu'elle te trouve_ _gentil, adorable, mignon que tu as les yeux bleus comme son petit frère, la même taille quasiment que celui-ci, la même phobie des insectes, que tu as la peau blanche comme sa peau à Satis, et elle ne veut pas que je t'embête avec tout ça car elle sait à quel point tu es sensible, gêné, expressif et parfois timide même si elle pense que tu es moins réservé que Shinah_

 _Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?_ Demanda Kija gêné, touché et méfiant, perplexe

 _Parce que c'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait de toi, alors arrête de t'inquiéter…_ Rassura Jeaha

 _Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne suis plus sûre qu'elle me voit de la même façon,_ avoua Kija préoccupé et baissant la tête

 _Hmm, quoi ? Tu l'as touché d'un peu trop prêt,_ Blagua Jeaha

 _Je ne suis pas comme ça,_ répliqua Kija en s'énervant un peu _, seulement ce matin en me réveillant, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est produit mais je l'avais dans mes bras contre moi…_ Expliqua Kija très gêné

 _Oh, eh bien ton corps a parlé…_ Fit Jeaha

 _HMMM,_ fit-il un peu enragé, _tu ne m'aurais pas fait un coup bas cette nuit pour me pousser vers elle ?_

 _Hey, ne m'accuse pas, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas su contrôler tes envies de l'enlacer petit frère !_ Rétorqua Jeaha avant de partir, _Je n'ai rien fait ! »_

Hak et Yona se réveillèrent mais Yona fut troublée par Hak, qui essaya de ne rien paraître lui aussi. Finalement la nuit ensemble, enlacés leur avait fait plaisir à tous les deux, même si Yona avait du mal à s'admettre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Hak.

Le repas du matin se fit dans le calme, Satis s'étant un peu distancée, sans pour autant montrer un éloignement du groupe, et avait juste baissé la tête pour manger, Kija ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il avait envie de lui parler mais il se sentait bloquer et ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Ils remballèrent leurs affaires, Yoon se doutant que Satis n'était pas très en point, ne l'avait pas embêté et tout fut vite ranger.

Ils partirent donc en route vers le village suivant.

Kija toute la route avait voulu parler à Satis, celle-ci était restée muette comme une carpe pendant le voyage.

Ils ne prirent pas longtemps pour arriver à l'autre village. Kija était mal à l'aise, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas eu d'insolation aujourd'hui.

« _Elle m'a donc bien guérit et a pris pas mal de précautions_ » Songea Kija, ce qui le rongea encore plus sachant ce qui s'était passé le matin, mais il essaya de penser à autre chose en se disant que s'il occupait son esprit à aider les habitants, il n'y penserait plus.

Ils refirent le même stratagème que la veille, chacun gardant son rôle.

Yoon et Satis étaient les médecins, Yona et Zeno distribuaient la nourriture, Shinah rapportait les malades, Hak, Kija et Jeaha refaisaient les habitations.

Kija sous l'inattention se blessa sa main humaine, et saigna.

« - _Serpent blanc, tu saignes, va te faire soigner parce qu'après avec les travaux à cet endroit ça va s'infecter_ , conseilla Hak »

Kija pas très rassuré partit dans la tente installée pour les soins, Yoon le vit.

« - _Oh, tu t'es bien blessé !_ Fit Yoon _, va voir Satis, elle va s'occuper de ça, moi je n'ai pas le temps je m'occupe de ce patient très malade !_ »

Et c'est justement ce que redouter Kija, il s'avança doucement vers elle, qui déposait un morceau de tissu sur le front d'une femme âgée pour la soulager de migraines et de fièvre. Elle se retourna juste deux secondes sentant quelqu'un venir dans sa direction et changeant d'émotion du visage. Kija se raidit et se sentit mal face à la façon dont elle avait changé d'expression.

« - _Yoon ne peut pas s'occuper de toi ?_ Lança-t-elle, _viens…_ »

Kija vint vers elle et s'assit mais fut extrêmement touché mais pas en positif de la façon dont elle avait pris de la distance avec lui, il ne sut lui répondre.

« - _Montre-moi, s'il te plait_ , demanda Satis tandis que Kija approcha sa main près d'elle, _ouh la… C'est fort entaillé…_ »

Elle commença les soins et ajouta « _Tu l'as fait exprès ?_ »

Kija écarquilla les yeux, et ne répondit rien face à cette question qui lui semblait terrible, mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il ne veut pas la ralentir.

Satis le regarda en le dévisageant, puis dévisageant sa blessure et rajouta « _Car si tu l'as fait exprès, c'est vraiment très idiot, tu as vu comment c'est ébréché, ça doit vraiment te faire mal, en plus… tu vas le sentir un moment et tu vas avoir du mal à travailler avec la même rapidité…_ »

Kija lui répondit alors « _Tu crois vraiment que je me serais blessé intentionnellement ? Je suis quand même content que tu t'inquiètes un minimum pour moi_ », il commença à se lever, elle le rattrapa par la main de dragon encore elle saine.

« _\- Attends, s'il te plait_ , lança Satis, _on doit parler…_ », Elle s'avança vers Yoon et lui dit « _Je te laisse juste 2 minutes, tu devrais demander à Jeaha de ramener les médecins d'hier pour nous aider, il commence à y avoir du monde, mais je dois parler à Kija, seul à seule, c'est à propos de sa main_ »

Yoon soupira et lui dit : « _D'accord, ne tarde pas, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi…_ »

« _Je vais faire le plus vite que je peux_ , lança Satis afin de le rassurer en serrant ses mains ensembles »

Kija l'avait suivi hors de la tente, au bout du village derrière des habitations pas encore en reconstitution par les garçons et délogés des habitants.

« - _On est seuls, ici_ , lança Satis soulagée, _je suis désolée d'être comme ça avec toi… c'est juste que je ne peux pas être proche d'un garçon comme ça, tu comprends, j'ai peur de pleins de choses là-dessus, alors ce matin j'ai paniqué, et j'ai eu peur que … que tu sois quelqu'un d'autres…_

 _Donc, tu me vois autrement_ , sortit Kija blessé

 _Je ne peux juste pas être trop proche d'un garçon,_ tenta Satis, _et… cette proximité, m'a effrayé, lors du sommeil…_

 _Je t'assure que je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir enlacé et rapproché de moi…_ , expliqua Kija

 _Je… Je pense… que vu comment on était placé, nos corps ont cherchés à … à se mettre dans une position confortable pour dormir, comme un genre de réflexe…_ esquissa Satis

 _Je t'assure que ce n'est pas volontaire, la seule chose que j'ai faite et tu le sais c'est ma main sur tes côtes, pour être réveiller si…_ Commença Kija

 _Oui, je sais, et encore tu me touchais pas tu me frôlais… Kija je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais ça m'a mis très mal à l'aise et ça m'a fait peur ce matin_ , s'excusa Satis, _tu me pardonne ?_

 _Si tu me refais confiance comme avant, oui,_ répondit Kija

 _Oui, bien sûr que je te fais confiance_ , sourit Satis, _rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas blessé à cause de moi ?_

 _Tu crois encore que c'était intentionnel ?_ S'étonna Kija

 _Non, justement, j'ai peur que l'histoire de ce matin t'es quelques peu chagriné et que… tu n'es pas fait attention justement…_ , avoua Satis »

Kija la regarda surpris, et ne sut répondre.

« - _C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?_ Continua Satis puis le voyant détourner le regard _, je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute… j'aurai dû te parler plus tôt, je me sens pas bien… Je suis vraiment un mauvais ange…_

 _Oh non ! Ne dis pas ça !_ Réagit Kija après ses derniers mots, _je n'ai pas su comment réagir non plus ce matin, à vrai dire j'étais dans le même état que toi, mais… je n'ai pas réagi de la même manière…._

 _Tu es tout de même blessé, parce que je me suis mal conduite avec toi…_ Avoua Satis en se rapprochant de lui et de sa main _… Si je pouvais te guérir plus vite, comme un véritable ange avec ses pouvoirs…_

 _J'utiliserai ma main de dragon en attendant_ , rassura Kija

 _Mais ton autre main…_ Fit Satis

 _Ça va passer_ , ajouta Kija

 _Hmm, ça ne laissera pas de marque malgré l'entaille assez forte…,_ Examina Satis

 _Je retourne travailler, tu devrais faire pareil, Yoon va se demander où tu es passé, et il a besoin de toi,_ affirma Kija

 _Oui, je vais y aller… tu es courageux Kija,_ sourit Satis en lui déposant un bisou sur sa main blessée et alimenté de bandeaux, _un bisou magique pour la guérison, j'espère que tu vas vite te guérir petite mimine !_ » en regardant la main blessée de Kija

Elle s'en alla dans la tente et Kija repartit aider les garçons.

Yoon avait entretemps demandé à Jeaha d'aller chercher les médecins.

Ça avançait vraiment vite, Yona avait été voir Hak.

« - _Hak,_ s'exclama-t-elle »

Hak se retourna et la vit et descendit vers elle.

« - _Que voulez-vous, princesse ?_ Demanda Hak

 _Tu peux venir deux minutes, s'il te plait_ , affirma Yona, _j'ai quelque chose à te demander_

 _Hmmm…_ fit Hak en la suivant »

Yona se mit plus loin et demanda « _\- Ce soir, comme on commence à se prêter au rythme, on sera peut-être moins fatigué, et j'aimerai qu'on recommence les entraînements_

 _Vous voulez dire, cette nuit lorsque tout le monde dormira ? Vous êtes sure que vous n'aurez pas sommeil, princesse ?_ Répondit Hak

 _Non, je veux m'entraîner !_ S'exclama Yona déterminée

 _D'accord, si vous le dites…_ Lança Hak _, vous avez intérêt à être en forme,_ rajouta Hak en la taquinant

 _Je le serais ! Retourne travailler !_ Ordonna Yona sur un ton de dirigeante, ayant répondu fermement aux taquineries de Hak »

 _« Intéressant_ » Songea Hak, « _Elle est de plus en plus déterminée et courageuse, et je dois avouer que… j'aime voir l'évolution de Yona_ »

Ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, et donc ils finirent plus tôt les rénovations et les soins. Jeaha avait également par la suite ramené des fruits pour approvisionner le village.

Satis comptait ses plantations, et affirma à Yoon : _« Donc comme je t'ai dit le prochain village, c'est le dernier avant qu'on soit à court, donc après il faudra aller voir Iksu_ »

Yoon acquiesça de la tête.

Ils étaient repartis de la même manière que la journée précédente, et ils avaient aussi construit le même genre de maison et laisser des provisions en attendant leur récolte.

Ils marchèrent encore et s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Yoon dû encore faire tous ces opérations de désinfection, en plus du repas. Satis l'aida.

Yoon la regarda et lui dit « _Tu sais que ce soir, c'est encore le même schéma qu'hier…_ »

Satis ne releva rien et continuait ses tâches.

« _\- Tu m'as entendu ?_ Dit-il

 _Oui…_ répondit Satis, _mais je veux juste qu'on ait fini ça au plus vite, j'ai besoin de me détendre_ »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« - _Te détendre ?_ Demanda Yoon

 _Oui auprès du feu, nous sommes arrivés un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, il y a quelques verdures, par ici, très peu, pas assez pour que Kija ne rencontre des insectes, mais j'ai envie de détendre un peu l'atmosphère !_ Expliqua Satis

 _Bon, si tu le dis_ , lança Yoon »

Tout fut prêt rapidement et ils mangèrent de bon cœur, eurent le droit au bol de désinfection et virent la tente encore trempée pour se faire désinfecter.

Satis après cela, profitant que tout le monde était regroupé près du feu et qu'il faisait encore jour, sortit sa boîte à musique de son sac.

« - _Un petit moment de détente,_ lança-t-elle souriante _, j'adore la danse et le chant, alors j'espère que vous allez en profiter, on fête en quelques sortes nos efforts faits pour ces villages_

 _J'ai hâte de voir,_ lança Jeaha qui aimait jouer de l'instrument

 _Super, j'aime beaucoup aussi,_ ajouta Yona »

Elle lança la boite à musique qui grâce à des morceaux de ferrailles lorsque l'on remontait la manivelle faisait une mélodie, pour changer de mélodie il fallait changer le feuillet à l'intérieur avec des pics de ferrailles dessus.

Une mélodie se fit entendre, et Satis commença à danser avec les bras, le ventre et le bassin et tourna sur elle-même et elle prit la main de Kija en le tirant vers elle pour l'entraîner à danser avec elle.

« _J'espère que ça va faire danser les autres, et surtout Yona et Hak_ » songea-t-elle, « _Et que Kija, va me pardonner_ »

Elle dansa en le tenant et lui montrant qu'il fallait qu'il la fasse tourner, en toupie, puis qu'il suive ses pas et elle se mit à chanter :

« _Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar, Chorando se foi quem um dia só me fez chorar, Chorando estará ao lembrar de um amor, Que um dia não soube cuidar, Chorando estará ao lembrar de um amor, Que um dia não soube cuidar, A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for, A recordação vai estar pra sempre aonde eu for , Danca sol e mar guardarei no olhar, O amor faz perder encontrar, Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor, Por um dia um instante foi rei_ »

La musique s'affola et là elle bougea plus vite son bassin de droite à gauche en le tournant et en tournant en toupie toute heureuse et souriante, puis la musique s'adoucit et elle se rapprocha un peu de Kija, en se déhanchant plus doucement et faisant aller plus lentement ses mains avec celles de Kija. Kija était un peu déboussolé et avait peur de lui faire mal avec sa main de dragon, mais là que ça s'adoucissait, il faisait plus attention. Et elle l'entraînait doucement avec elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil de se laisser guider et que ça se passerait bien. Faisant lever ses mains pour une petite toupie et des petites valses modernes, toute joyeuse souriant et rigolant.

« _A recordação vai estar com ele aonde for_ » Chanta-t-elle, ce qui décida Yona à se lever et à entraîner Hak, Zeno se mit à danser tout seul, les autres frappaient des mains. Zeno dansait avec folie, tandis que Hak et Yona faisait telle une valse douce.

« _A recordação vai estar pra sempre aonde eu for, Chorando estara ao lembrar de um amor, Que um dia não soube cuidar, Canção riso e dor melodia de amor , Um momento que fica no ar_ » continua-t-elle

La musique s'affola de nouveau et elle recommença à bouger son bassin comme la première fois, et dansa donc plus vite. La musique s'adoucit, ce qui rassura un peu Kija qui avait terriblement peur de faire un faux pas. Mais elle réaccéléra, et Satis dansa encore plus vite en tournant et se déhanchant, Kija suivi le tour. Yona tapa des mains et bougea aussi contre Hak qui tapait des mains aussi dos à dos.

« _Ai, ai, ai_ » Chanta-t-elle, en essayant de le rassurer à se lâcher et se détendre.

Hak prit Yona et lui fit faire des tours.

Elle continua de danser et chanta : « _Dançando Lambada_ », ils continuèrent de danser vite, jusqu'à ce que la musique se termine.

Les autres applaudirent, Hak et Yona avaient bien dansé et tourné aussi, ça les avait fait rire.

Kija tenait les mains de Satis, ravi mais étonné de la vivacité de sa partenaire de danse.

Elle salua devant lui en lui tenant les mains.

« _Tu n'as pas été un mauvais cavalier_ » lança Satis à Kija en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis en passant près de lui pour s'asseoir, elle lui chuchota « _Tu as la preuve que je te fais entièrement confiance, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner_ »

Elle s'installa près du feu, et il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, Jeaha avait décidé de jouer un peu de l'instrument.

Kija murmura à Satis _« Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai dit que je t'avais déjà pardonné…_ », Assez gêné.

Elle écrivit sur le coin de sable avec un bâton dans sa langue à lui : « _ça ne m'empêche pas de me culpabiliser pour ta main_ », il regarda le sol, la voyant agitait un bout de bois.

« _Je vais bien !_ » Chuchota-t-il

Elle effaça rapidement, pour ne pas déranger Jeaha dans sa prestation d'instrument et elle écrit : « _Je n'aurai jamais dû réagir comme ça, par peur, peur de faire quelque chose de mal, peur que ça soit trop proche, que j'ai des représailles… de plein de choses…_ »

« _Tu m'expliqueras plus longuement une autre fois, seuls, si tu le souhaite, je n'ai pas envie que les autres nous entende ou que Jeaha nous surprenne à faire des messes basses_ » Chuchota Kija

Satis se tourna vers lui, sourit et écrit « _Toi, tu fais des messes basses_ » en effaçant l'autre écriture qu'elle avait faite.

Ils écoutèrent les mélodies jouées par Jeaha.

Et Yoon proposa aux garçons de monter la tente.

« - _Va falloir qu'on la monte, cette tente, pour pouvoir dormir_ , lança Yoon

Yona jouait avec Ao et Nina et Grey jouaient ensembles, comme d'habitude, et elles avaient pris l'habitude de manger quelques restes de leur maitresse, Satis.

Tenba se reposait, non loin de là.

Satis, s'isola un peu et son samurai protecteur ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

« - _Je sais ce que tu vas me dire_ , lança Satis, _mais… je ne sais pas si j'ai bien envie de l'entendre…_

 _Oh, je n'ai pas encore parlé_ , rétorqua l'esprit

 _Je voulais nettoyer mes bottes avant d'aller dormir_ , bredouilla Satis

 _Tu avais également envie de me parler, même si d'un autre côté, tu as peur de ce que je vais te dire,_ affirma le gardien

 _Je sais que tu vas me parler de mon comportement, avec Kija, de Kija, de cette nuit que j'ai bien compris encore que je devais dormir avec un garçon…,_ dévoila Satis

 _Parce que tu sais que je sais tout, et surtout que je comprends tout de toi,_ rétorqua le samurai, _en effet, j'ai été déçu que tu réagisses comme ça, certes tu as peur mais je t'ai appris à gérer ça, je t'ai appris à te lever contre ta peur à la cacher et à la combattre, Dieu ne t'en voudras pas à toi, tu n'es pas responsable de ce rapprochement lors de votre sommeil, ce que pense ton petit ami changeant ? Mais, Satis, il est loin de toi, il t'a blessé, maintes fois, t'a abandonné, zut à la fin profites ! Ne penses pas à ça… Je sais que tu culpabilise aussi, mais… Voilà où ça t'a mené à te culpabiliser pour la blessure de Kija, et je t'avoue que effectivement, ça l'a touché ta réaction de ce matin et de la journée, qui le serait pas, Satis, ce garçon est si gentil, si adorable et toi, tu ne fais pas attention à tout ça, tu te laisses ronger par des choses… Ne penses plus à ça, avance, je pensais que tu étais passé outre la peur, outre le passé… De plus, ne me dis pas que ce rapprochement t'as été désagréable… Car tu mentirais et là ton pauvre dos, prendrait beaucoup, même si tu faisais ta prière à Dieu, tu n'as pas le droit de me mentir à moi car il n'y aura jamais de bonnes raisons…_

 _Hmmm…_ fit Satis agacée et un peu boudeuse

 _Je dirais même que tu as bien aimé, mais que tu refuses de te l'admettre car tu as peur_ , ajouta le samurai

 _Un ange ne peut aimer ce genre de contact,_ rétorqua Satis

 _Alors tu avoues_ , dit l'esprit

 _Hmm…_ fit-elle en détournant la tête mécontente de ce que disait le samurai

 _Tu étais bien dans les bras de Kija, tu ressentais du bien-être, et c'est ça aussi qui t'as fait peur…_ Insista l'esprit, _c'est également pour ça que tu as réagis comme ça et que tu as pris tes distances… en blessant la seule personne qui ne t'aurais jamais blessé, elle…_

 _Arrête, Sensei !_ S'exclama Satis

 _Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir un contact, même minime avec lui, de lui parler, de te rapprocher de lui…,_ Continua l'esprit, _tu es très proche de lui, Satis_

 _Il me fait penser à mon petit frère,_ se défendit Satis

 _Tu sais très bien comme moi qu'il n'y a pas que ça… Sinon tu serais aussi proche de Yoon et de Zeno que tu l'es avec lui…._ Rétorqua le gardien

 _Hmmm…_ Fit-elle, _il est… il me ressemble beaucoup niveau comportements et caractères… il est proche de moi de par sa nature…_

 _Bingo !_ Lança l'esprit, _tu as tout compris, tu es attirée naturellement par lui… évite donc de le blesser, tu sais très bien à quel point c'est douloureux, toi aussi tu es sensible…_

 _Je ne veux pas qu'il… qu'il soit trop proche, pour ne pas le blesser justement_ , rétorqua Satis

 _Dans tous les cas, Satis, il pourra être blessé… Tu tiens à lui, je le sais, prends soin de lui, et bravo pour ce que tu fais pour Yona, je te félicite de l'aider à se rapprocher de son véritable amour et également de t'être confié à elle et de l'avoir grandement aidé jusqu'à maintenant, à bientôt, Satis,_ termina le Samurai »

Satis nettoya ses bottes rapidement, et elle alla rejoindre la tente.

« - _Bon comment fait-on ?_ Demanda Yoon _, les filles vous dormez avec qui ?_

 _Je dors toujours avec le même qu'hier, Kija,_ lança Satis sûre d'elle, _je vais préparer pour qu'on puisse dormir_

 _Bon… Et toi, Yona ?_ Demanda Yoon

 _Hak… Comme d'habitude, on ne change pas les habitudes…_ Sourit Yona, _surtout qu'il est capable de manger pendant la nuit !_

 _Pfff,_ fit Hak

 _Je dors avec Ryokuryuu encore cette nuit,_ lança Zeno plein de vie

 _Bon, Shinah, on dort encore ensemble ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te frustre pas toi qui est si réservé de devoir faire ça,_ affirma Yoon »

Shinah hôcha négativement la tête.

Hak et Yona s'étaient positionnés non loin de la « porte » de la tente, Jeaha et Zeno proche de Tenba, Yoon et Shinah à droite de la tente, et Satis et Kija à gauche de la tente.

Ils sortirent leurs couchettes pour s'installer.

Hak et Yona se chamaillèrent quelques peu.

« _\- Hak, tu mets ça n'importe comment_ , rétorqua la princesse

 _Hmmm…_ fit Hak allongé prenant toute la couchette

 _Rohhh…_ fit-elle en le tirant un peu

 _Attention, je vais prendre ça comme du viol_ , taquina-t-il

 _Mais…_ ragea-t-elle »

Zeno se faufila dans les bras de Jeaha avant même que celui-ci ne dorme.

« - _Ryokuryuu !_ S'exclama Zeno

 _Viens mon petit Zeno, viens faire un gros câlin à ton Ryokuryuu !_ Rigola Jeaha en le prenant lui aussi dans les bras»

Yoon et Shinah mettait correctement leur couchette.

« - _Merci Shinah_ , lança Yoon

 _Prends- un peu de mon manteau si tu as froid la nuit, Yoon_ , dit Shinah »

Tout le monde s'installèrent, Satis et Kija sortirent également leur couchette et les posèrent.

« - _Kija ?_ Lança Satis

 _Ou… Oui_ , fit-il gêné

 _Fais attention à ta main, cette nuit s'il te plait_ , s'inquiéta Satis

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus mal,_ rassura Kija

 _Ça n'empêche pas que tu as travaillé après que je t'ai fait ce bandage, donne-moi ta main, je vais te refaire ce bandage et te la resoigner…,_ demanda Satis alors que les autres s'endormaient »

Kija s'exécuta, visiblement plus touché, et cette fois positivement par l'attitude de Satis, très proche de lui et très soucieuse, et aux petits soins pour lui. Il esquissa un petit sourire, un peu gêné mais content de la revoir comme ça. Elle prit dans son sac, de quoi désinfecter sa main et refaire un bandage, elle retira doucement l'autre bandage et regarda sa main.

« - _Oh… Bah y a pu grand-chose, tu guéris vite dis-donc…_ lança Satis, _ça me rassure tu sais…_

 _J'ai une bonne infirmière aussi,_ sourit Kija assez gêné

 _Mais c'est à cause d'elle que tu t'es blessé_ , fit Satis en remettant un bandage tout neuf après avoir désinfecté

 _Si tu pouvais arrêter de t'en vouloir, s'il te plait,_ demanda Kija mal à l'aise, _ça me rappelle tout ça et ça me… fait un peu mal au coeur_

 _Oui_ , lança Satis en prenant l'autre bandage et le trempant dans une solution qu'elle avait faite dans son mortier un peu plus loin de leur couchette _, je suis désolée vraiment…_

 _Ce n'est rien, tu as vu il n'y a quasiment plus rien,_ rassura Kija

 _Je ne t'ai pas blessé que indirectement comme ça, avec ta main… mais aussi mentalement, je me suis éloignée de toi… et j'ai pris mes distances… alors que j'aurai jamais dû… je... je tiens beaucoup à toi, Kija et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve dans des situations trop gênantes ou autre qui puissent… gâcher tout ça… ou… te blesser…_ avoua Satis

 _Je… je comprends, Satis_ , répondit Kija fortement troublé par ce qu'elle venait de dire

 _Je t'ai blessé en m'éloignant, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Satis

 _Ne t'en fais pas… S'il te plait,_ fit Kija mal à l'aise et troublé qu'elle détecte vite les choses

 _Il faut que je range mon matériel,_ dit aussitôt Satis le voyant gêné

 _Oui, mets ton sac pas trop loin si ça te dérange qu'il soit au bout de la tente,_ essaya de suivre Kija pour arrêter ses battements de cœur fort élevé »

Satis posa le sac à quelque pas, prêt du mortier avec le bandage dedans et elle s'installa à côté de Kija.

« - _Kija ?_ Lança Satis

 _Oui_? fit-il alors qu'elle était dos à lui et lui pas encore allongé, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas comment se mettre

 _Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…_ commença Satis _, je… je… me suis sentie bien dans tes bras,_ avoua-t-elle finalement _, mais… je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir quelque chose comme ça, pour des raisons que je t'expliquerai et… c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai eu peur ce matin_ »

Kija fut très troublé, son cœur battait très fort, et il fut très gêné, qu'il en rougit un peu, il trembla un peu ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ni quoi faire.

« - _Kija ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas et au contraire, mais… de toute façon, j'ai aussi des peurs pour rien car d'après mon gardien, nous n'avons rien fait de mal et je n'aurai aucune punition, de ce qui s'est passé la veille…_ continua Satis ne l'entendant pas répondre, _allonge-toi, Kija, il faudrait qu'on dorme, je ne t'ai pas senti bougé, tu es toujours assis ?_ »

« _Ou... oui_ , bredouilla Kija qui finit par s'allonger doucement en comprenant qu'elle demandait tout de même son contact, il déposa doucement son bras sur ses cotes et son ventre se cala timidement et légèrement contre elle, de façon à ce que la tête de Satis soit quelque peu sous son cou. Elle soupira et sortit un « _Bonne nuit, Kija_ », sentant le bien être en elle malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade face à ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, elle sentait le cœur de Kija, même s'il la collait pas beaucoup de suite, battre tellement rapidement. Kija sentant que Satis avait son cœur qui battait vite aussi fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul, et il sortit un petit « _Bonne nuit, Satis_ », à vrai dire, lui aussi avait bien aimé son contact. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Kija tenant plus de prise sur elle avant de s'endormir et étant plus collé à elle, comme la veille. Nina et Grey étaient venus rejoindre les pieds de Kija et Satis.

* * *

 **Oui alors là CoolMhouse, une fois de plus, tu ne peux pas me reprocher que y a plus assez de Kija ! ^^'**

 **Je suis désolée pour certains passages, obligatoires, car bon, elle reste… très… voilà notre Satis, mais bon, elle se rattrape rapidement, elle ne veut pas faire du mal intentionnellement ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même ! :D Désolée encore pour la longueur ! N'hésitez pas pour ceux qui lisent que je ne sais pas à me laisser un petit commentaire même si c'est un petit, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive beaucoup !**

 **PS : ce chapitre est tout de même moins long que certains précédent :D**

 **A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Gothikana**


	9. Chap9 : Dernier village avant de (P1)

**Coucou chèr(e) s lecteurs/ lectrices, tout d'abord bonne année, réussite, bonheur et santé ! Ensuite, excusez-moi vraiment pour le temps d'absence et de retard avec les fanfictions, mes études ont pris beaucoup d'ampleur, je viens de finir de passer mes partiels de premier semestre !**

 **Bref ! Voici enfin la suite, et finalement j'ai des chapitres d'avance, un et aussi un en cours de rédaction donc potentiellement deux, afin de ne plus me laisser dépasser, pour l'autre de Zootopie en voulant reprendre je suis bloquée j'ai des scènes mais me manque le milieu donc pour ceux qui me lisent partout, je suis désolée pour ce blocage et ce long moment d'attente, je vais essayer aussi de prendre de l'avance avec Zootopie pour ne plus avoir ces problèmes !**

 **CoolMhouse : Oui, eh bien pour la review je peux la lire cachée xD, non pour revenir sérieuse, alors oui Jaeha se mêle beaucoup et donc il commente et c'est ça qui est drôle, Yoon on le changera pas toujours aux fourneaux et toujours celui qui prépare tout, le plus jeune mais certainement le plus mature ! Oui le réveil de Kija et Satis, outch… tendue la journée, Satis finit par se faire du souci malgré tout, mais on voit qu'elle a du mal à accepter les différentes situations qui lui sont infligées. Et Kija est maladroit certes à cause du comportement de Satis, elle s'en rend compte en plus, et s'en veut… ça l'a tourmenté… l'un comme l'autre d'ailleurs... Effectivement elle se fait pardonner et se confie, que veux-tu dire par Kija ne compte pas s'arrêter là ? ^^ On verra ^^ Yona est très courageuse et persévérante, elle veut savoir se défendre ! Oui la danse est mouvementé, la lambada ^^ elle choisit Kija en cavalier car c'est surement celui en lequel elle a le plus confiance et compte le prouver ^^ et se faire doublement pardonné ! Ah pour le Sensei… c'est encore autre chose ^^ Et on en apprendra d'avantage dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ^^ Oui, Satis finit par accepter même si elle a peur, la cuillère… enfin CoolMhouse ! xD**

 **Place à la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Dernier village avant de revoir Iksu (Partie 1)**

Hak et Yona, s'étaient mis près de la porte de la tente, afin de pouvoir sortir, s'entraîner, en réalité, Yona n'avait pas pu s'entraîner la veille, tout le monde était trop épuisé.

Yona réveilla Hak en le remuant un peu.

« - _Hak ?_ Réveille-toi _, c'est le moment de notre entraînement ! Essaya de murmurer Yona_

 _\- Hmmm,_ Fit Hak

 _\- Et toi qui_ _m'avais dit d'être en forme !_ Lança Yona

 _\- Héhé,_ fit Hak en se levant taquin, _je voulais voir si vous l'étiez vraiment ! Allons-y !_ »

Yona partit devant et Hak la suivit. Elle prit l'épée et Hak aussi.

« - _J'espère que tu as encore des forces pour te battre et m'entraîner_ , s'exclama Yona

 _\- Toujours_ , sourit Hak, _surtout pour vous_ , rajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle via son épée et l'esquive du coup de Yona ce qui troubla Yona »

Yona était très troublée et sortit : « _Hak… Arrête…_ » En détournant le regard.

« - _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il

 _\- Ça… ça me gêne…,_ expliqua-t-elle

 _\- Je veux juste que vous soyez préparée, au cas où, vous seriez confronté à Soo-Won, un jour, enfin avant que moi je le trouve pour…_ Commença Hak sans terminé

 _\- Pour ?_ dit Yona attendant la réponse

 _\- Laissez tomber, princesse…_ Lâcha Hak détournant le regard puis se retournant vers elle, _si je vous trouble avec mes mots…Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça vous aidera le jour où vous y serez confronter, peut-être que j'utilise les mêmes mots que Soo-Won, que ça vous rappelle Soo-Won, c'était un ami à moi aussi, parfois on déteint… Et si c'est le cas, faites en une force… Entraînez-vous comme si vous aviez à faire à lui, qui vous intimide afin de pouvoir lutter contre lui… Je veux vous voir en vie… »_

Yona sembla troublée face à ce qu'avait dit Hak et fut touchée.

« - _Hak ? Je… Merci beaucoup_ , Lâcha enfin Yona

Il ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda et dit « _Tu as toujours été là pour moi, sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte au début…_ », Hak fut surpris qu'elle lui parle comme ça et il l'a pris dans les bras « _Princesse, je suis là pour vous protéger…_ ».

Yona osa demander dans ses bras, timidement : « _Pour quelles raisons t'es-tu dévoué à me protéger ?_ »

Hak écarquilla les yeux, il sentit son cœur battre énormément et se desserra donc doucement pour pas qu'elle le ressente. Hak ferma les yeux et lui dit « _Tout simplement, pour éviter que des personnes s'en prennent à vous et à votre père que j'admire et que j'apprécie…_ »

Yona se resserra contre lui et sentit son cœur battre énormément, elle se sentit gênée et se rendit compte que Hak tenait plus à elle qu'elle ne l'imaginait, qu'il avait souffert autant qu'elle.

« _\- Hak ? Je ne te parle pas de mon père…_ lança Yona

 _\- Je tiens à vous aussi princesse, depuis que l'on est petit, nous étions toujours ensembles avec Soo-Won, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous soyez en sécurité, en vie et que personne ne s'en prenne à vous,_ avoua Hak »

Yona écarquilla les yeux dans les bras de Hak, et le serra d'avantage, mettant sa tête dans le torse de Hak et évacua quelques larmes. Hak sentit son cœur se serrer en la sentant ainsi, il la serra d'avantage et lui dit _« Je sais que Soo-Won vous a fait souffrir, je sais que vous l'aimez…_ »

Yona le coupa _« Je l'aimais… Je pense le détester à présent… Je me rends compte… de tout…_ » Avoua-t-elle. Hak écarquilla deux secondes les yeux, et regarda vers la tête, et les cheveux rouges de Yona enfoncé dans son torse par leur étreinte et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais laissa cette question de côté, et la retira doucement de son étreinte.

« _\- Je veux seulement que vous alliez bien_ , avoua Hak

 _\- Merci, Hak !_ Sourit Yona

 _\- Princesse, en réalité vous n'êtes pas en forme pour un entraînement_ ! Blagua Hak essayant de changer de sujet

 _\- HMMMM, n'importe quoi !_ Ragea Yona reprenant son air sérieux

 _-Prouvez-le_ , lança Hak en reprenant l'épée»

Yona essaya d'affliger des coups, Hak lui conseilla alors :

« - _Le mieux est de se protéger en même temps que d'attaquer_ , affirma Hak

 _\- Euh…_ Fit Yona

 _\- Laissez-moi vous montrer_ , dit Hak »

Il se mit derrière elle et lui montra les gestes en lui faisant faire.

« - _Merci, Hak, j'ai compris, il faut que je m'entraîne à faire ce geste_ , se résolu Yona

 _\- Oui, par la suite, nous reprendrons bien les entraînements_ , expliqua Hak

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dormir tout de suite_ , avoua Yona

 _\- Vous voulez que je vous laisse vous entraîner et que je vous surveille_? Demanda Hak

 _\- Hmmm, oui, je veux bien…_ Répondit Yona »

Yona s'entraîna donc à faire le geste qu'Hak lui avait montré, c'était bien embêtant qu'à chaque fois, face aux remarques, qu'elle devait donc se ré-entraîner aux mêmes gestes, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais touché d'armes avant d'être chassée du château. De plus, elle était persuadée qu'il fallait du temps pour se former et être très bonne en défense, alors elle persévérerait.

« - _Hmmm, vous avez vu, princesse? Serpent blanc a l'air d'apprécier la présence de Satis_ , pouffa Hak

 _\- Oui, ce n'est pas plus mal pour lui, au moins elle le défend face à tes taquineries !_ Lança Yona toujours en train de faire le geste avec l'épée

 _\- Hmmm, m'ouais…_ Lança Hak, _et il traîne moins autour de vous, à toujours s'inquiéter et vous freiner…_

 _\- Oh…_ Fit Yona en s'arrétant un instant, _tu… tu es jaloux ?_

 _\- Moi ?! Jaloux ?_ S'étonna Hak en rigolant, _oh non, lui l'était de moi en revanche !_

 _\- Il ne l'est plus grâce à la présence de Satis, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle sera libérer de ce qu'elle m'a parlé…,_ rétorqua Yona qui reprit son geste répété _, car tous les deux méritent d'être heureux…_ »

Hak sourit face à ce que disait Yona, elle était devenu généreuse depuis sa sortie du château réalisant le monde extérieure, et il aimait encore plus cette Yona, il s'y attachait encore plus, et l'admirait d'autant plus, et ce depuis petit. Il souffla aussi de ne pas avoir été trahi par ses paroles l'accusant de jalousie, il ne voulait pas perdre la princesse, alors pas question de dévoiler ses sentiments de suite, il attendrait, s'il le fallait, il préférerait que ça soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, si elle l'aimait vraiment, chose qu'il doutait car il pensait qu'elle aimait toujours Soo-Won, même si il commençait à croire, vu la conversation de tout à l'heure, que Yona était en train de s'en défaire.

Dans la tente, tout le monde dormait profondément, Zeno était bien entremêlés dans les bras de Jeaha et Jeaha dans ceux de Zeno, Shinah avait laissé un peu de sa fourrure à Yoon, et Satis était recouverte du bras de dragon de Kija qui, cette fois s'était mis dans l'autre sens par rapport à la veille, où elle était maintenue par son bras humain.

« _\- Tu as enfin admis que tu étais bien dans ses bras_ , lança l'esprit du samurai gardien de Satis, _et tu lui as dit…_

 _\- Hmmm, Sensei, s'il te plait, arrête,_ émergea Satis

 _\- Hmm, Satis ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Emergea à son tour Kija, _ça va ?_

 _\- Oh… oui, désolée Kija_ , s'inquiéta Satis, gênée de l'avoir réveillé _, je parlais à… ça n'a pas d'importance,_ en se retournant vers lui sentant Kija la desserrer un peu de son étreinte

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je préfère me réveiller si jamais tu étais en danger_ , lança Kija en se frottant les yeux puis il vit que Satis était retournée et la regarda

 _\- Arrête, tu m'intimides_ , fit Satis un peu gênée avec un sourire

 _\- Toi aussi, tu me gênes_ , soupira Kija en se détournant de son regard

 _-Oh…_ Fit-elle, _je te gêne ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te reste plus qu'une nuit après celle-ci à passer en ma présence…_

 _-C'est juste que… être comme ça avec une fille, c'est… c'est assez…_ commença Kija

 _\- Bizarre ? Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi ce matin, et j'en suis encore désolée, parce que j'ai eu très peur…_ avoua et s'excusa Satis

 _-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, et j'ai eu encore plus peur quand tu t'es battu avec des bandits…_ Lança Kija, _alors arrête de culpabiliser, je sais ce qu'est capable de faire la peur…_

 _-Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil,_ se risqua Satis

 _-Oh si… Je t'ai blessé aussi, tu as eu très peur lorsque j'ai réagi et que je te tournais le dos,_ avoua Kija, _c'est exactement pareil…_

 _-Mais, toi ta main…_ continua Satis

 _-Je vais bien, Satis, c'est moi qui n'aie pas fait attention, parce qu'en ce moment, je me pose beaucoup de questions et que tu m'aides à avoir les réponses, mais c'est compliqué…,_ expliqua Kija qui levait sa tête vers l'entrée de la tente en entendant Hak et Yona s'entrainer

 _-Tu es toujours… aussi… angoissé à propos de Yona ?_ demanda-t-elle tout bas

 _-Oui… Je ne veux pas qu'elle se blesse…_ avoua-t-il »

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui qui la maintenait moins fort puisqu'il était éveillé et qu'il était très gêné de la tenir comme ça.

« _\- Tu sais Kija_ , expliqua Satis tout bas, _elle veut devenir plus forte, mais elle a besoin de vous pour y arriver, ça la rassure, crois-moi, être une fille et pas savoir se défendre, ça frustre… regarde, je me défends toute seule aussi moi, j'ai traversé le monde seule, j'ai apprise…_

 _-Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour vous deux,_ rétorqua Kija, _tu n'es pas imbattable non plus, je m'inquiète beaucoup, c'est pour ça que dans un sens ça me rassure de dormir avec toi, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je serais là pour te défendre…_

 _-Mais Kija, je sais me défendre, ne t'en fais pas,_ rassura Satis

 _-En effet, Jeaha est venu te prêter mains fortes, et tu as cette blessure,_ rétorqua Kija en lui montrant la blessure en bas du ventre bénigne en dessous de son écharpe et au-dessus de sa jupe

 _-Arrête de t'inquiéter, Kija, s'il te plait, j'accepte justement de dormir avec toi pour te rassurer,_ avoua Satis

 _-Oh…_ Fit-il se retournant vers elle… _Je pensais que…_

 _-Pour plusieurs raisons,_ avoua Satis

 _-Hmmm,_ fit Kija en posant une main sur sa tête puis en détournant le regard et un peu le dos contre Satis _,_ _pourquoi as-tu dit toutes ces choses sur moi à Jeaha ?_ demanda-t-il tourné et gêné, rougissant

 _-Euh… Tu veux dire ce que je pensais de toi ?_ Lança Satis mal à l'aise sachant qu'il avait répété et sûrement mis Kija mal à l'aise lui aussi _, il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de toi, je lui ai dit la vérité, pour être tranquille, il m'harcelait avec ça… Jeaha tient beaucoup à toi et… je… enfin ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà dit ce genre de … de compliments…_

 _-C'est… c'est juste que de là... à répéter ça aux autres… c'est…_ commença Kija

 _-Je le pense vraiment Kija,_ lança Satis sincère, _alors lorsque l'on me demande ce que je pense de toi, je dis ce que je pense... je suis désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise, je… Jeaha ne voulait pas me lâcher…_

 _-Hmmm, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout…,_ fit-il en tournant timidement la tête vers elle et passa son regard dans ses yeux

 _-Il n'empêche que parfois,_ dit-elle timidement en le regardant dans les yeux _, lorsque tu es proche comme ça, et que tu me regardes très près, ça m'intimides et me gêne vraiment…_

 _-Cette situation, me gêne aussi…_ lança Kija en détournant le regard, _surtout que je me demande où nous allons comme ça…_

 _-Kija ? Je… tu sais très bien que je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas que… moi aussi j'ai peur de…,_ bafouilla Satis qui se leva vers l'entrée de la tente

 _-Oh…_ Fit Kija, _non attends Satis, ne pars pas là-bas, ils vont te voir ! Satis ! Tu vas réveiller les autres…,_ il se leva à son tour la rejoindre

 _-Je t'ai dit que_ _je tenais beaucoup à toi, Kija que je n'avais pas envie qu'on se retrouve dans des situations trop gênantes ou autre qui puissent… gâcher tout ça… ou… te blesser… je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi en tant qu'ange, je ne peux pas certaines choses, je suis bloquée…. Et je n'ai pas envie que… ça aille trop loin et que quelqu'un finisse par souffrir_

 _-Je sais bien,_ dit Kija en lui prenant les mains _, viens te rendormir… Je ne te ferais rien… Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'on soit dans des situations trop… gênantes_

 _-Je… Un jour il faudra que je t'explique quelque chose, mais… mais je n'en ai pas encore la force,_ avoua Satis

 _-J'attendrais que tu puisses, je t'écouterai…_ rassura Kija

 _-Merci, Kija, merci pour ta patience_ , dit-elle en l'enlaçant »

Il l'a raccompagna vers leur couchette et se remirent en position pour dormir, Kija la prit dans ses bras comme la veille et elle lui dit : « _Kija, je… merci pour tout_ », la sentant frissonner un peu il l'a tira un peu plus vers lui et mit sa cape par-dessus elle, sentant son cœur battre énormément et celui de Satis, il n'arriva à dire mot, il était gêné, avait un peu rougit mais ne se sentait pas si mal que ça finalement avec elle. Il songea fortement à ce qui pouvait autant lui faire peur lorsqu'il lui parlait sincèrement.

Hak de son côté avait pu observer la scène où Kija avait enlacé Satis, tandis que Yona continuait à répéter le même geste.

« - _Oh… Kija_ enlace Satis, fit Hak

 _-Ce n'est pas la première fois,_ coupa Yona continuant son geste, _ils sont très proches, c'est ce que je te disais toute à l'heure, je pense qu'ils s'attirent l'un l'autre sans s'en rendre compte…_

 _-Hmmm, Kija s'en sort pas trop mal,_ pouffa Hak, _à toujours enlacer Satis…_

 _-Je te signale que tu m'enlaces toi aussi parfois_ , lança Yona »

Hak tiqua à cette remarque et revint sérieux baissant légèrement la tête et répondit : « _Lorsque j'étais inquiêt pour vous et pour réconforter, princesse…_ »

« _\- Qui te dit que Kija et Satis, ce n'est pas pareil ?_ Affirma Yona _, tu as des choses que tu ignores sur Satis_

 _-Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de lui parler, seul, effectivement_ , admit Hak

 _-Parce que tu es toujours avec moi, ou occupé, elle ne dérange personne,_ expliqua Yona _, mais si j'ai bien compris tu es le seul avec qui elle n'a pas parlé seule à seul…_

 _-En même temps, vous me suivez partout, princesse,_ sourit Hak taquin

 _-Mais, pas du tout, je te laisse parfois du temps,_ bouda Yona, un peu gêné

 _-Mais bien sûr,_ dit-il en ricanant

 _-Ça t'arrange bien de toute façon,_ ajouta-t-elle

 _-Hmmm,_ fit-il, _il faudrait penser aussi à vous reposer et aller dormir, car demain, nous avons encore une longue journée..._ »

Yona acquiesça de la tête et arrêta ces gestes, sentant la fraicheur de la nuit. Ils rentrèrent dans la tente. Un vent frai passa, Satis fit un petit « _Hmm_ » plaintive. Kija ouvra l'œil après le coup de vent et la réaction de Satis, il la serra d'avantage contre lui et mit sa cape en dessous d'elle pour couper le passage d'air. Satis réagit par un « _Hmm_ » de bien-être, tandis que Kija hésitait à se remettre correctement, il remit doucement son bras. Nina et Grey avaient également réagit. Elles vinrent vers la tête de Satis, ce qui chatouilla son nez.

« - _Hmmmm Nina_ , chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux puis un peu gênée face à sa posture avec Kija, _qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Miaouwin…_ fit le chat Nina

 _-Que veux-tu ? Pas trop de bruits, tu vas réveiller tout le monde… On jouera demain, ma chérie, il est tard et je ne vais pas me lever maintenant… viens dormir contre moi, je ne pense pas que cela dérange Kija…_ Affirma Satis »

Kija qui avait été un peu réveillé par le coup de vent avait entendu mais n'avait pas osé relever et lui dire qu'en effet ses chats ne le dérangeaient pas, il était déjà assez gêné de la situation et du geste qu'il venait de faire, il préférait ne pas montrer qu'il était encore un peu éveillé. Satis sourit lorsque Nina vint sous son cou.

« - _Alors, tu es gênée de cette situation ?_ Sortit l'esprit Samurai

 _-Un peu, chuchota Satis, il est tard, Sensei, j'aimerai pouvoir dormir…,_ rajouta-t-elle un peu gênée »

Le samurai fit un signe de la tête qu'elle, seule, pouvait voir et disparu. Kija qui était éveillé se demanda alors à qui elle parlait, mais enleva cette idée de sa tête lorsqu'il sentit Satis se courber contre lui et émettre un petit gémissement de bien-être avant de se détendre un peu, guider par le ronronnement des chats, pour fermer ses yeux, sa tête sur ses mains. Kija très gêné mais ravi et rassuré de la situation, en la voyant si proche et si confiante avec lui, émit un petit et gêné, il déposa sa tête au-dessus de celle de Satis et se cala bien, son cœur battant la chamade. Satis s'était endormi et grâce au rythme du cœur de Satis, apaisé et calme comme lors du repos, il finit par s'endormir.

Le matin se leva doucement, Yoon releva discrètement, Shinah ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« - _Tu veux que je vienne ?_ Demanda Shinah

 _-Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu peux dormir encore un peu, je prépare le petit déjeuner et tout pour notre départ,_ répondit Yoon

 _-Hmmm,_ fit Shinah, _je ne dors que d'un œil, pour faire attention qu'il ne t'arrive rien_

 _-Oui, de toute façon j'ai confiance, tes yeux voient tout_ , rétorqua Yoon »

Shinah sourit et le laissa partir. Yoon remit le feu en route, prépara doucement le petit déjeuner.

Hak, Yona, Kija et Satis dormaient encore profondément, tandis que Jeaha sentait comme toujours la bonne odeur. Il déposa Zeno qui dormait contre lui près de Tenba et lui fit signe qu'il allait revenir.

« - _Encore toi ! Chaque matin tu vas me la faire,_ sortit Yoon blasé par le manège de Jeaha l'ayant entendu venir

 _-Mais ?... tu t'es même pas retourné,_ bredouilla Jeaha, _je venais juste gouter un peu…_

 _-C'est trop chaud…_ affirma Yoon, _et de toute façon tout le monde l'aura en même temps…_

 _-Je fais juste celui qui goûte…_ tenta Jeaha

 _-Pas de privilégié, tu mangeras en même temps que les autres_ , répondit fermement Yoon

 _-Pffff, je voulais juste aider,_ ronchouilla Jeaha pas satisfait d'avoir pu goûter avant les autres puis en partant il se retourna et d'un ton amusé, _en attendant y en a qui profitent super bien de leur nuit hihihi_

 _-De quoi parles-tu encore ?_ Fit Yoon blasé

 _-Oh… J'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux de la proximité que Satis a avec Kija ? Et que tu n'as pas de sentiments amoureux pour Satis ?_ S'offusqua Jeaha

 _-Non, pas du tout,_ s'étonna Yoon de la question _, je l'aime bien mais c'est tout, ça s'arrête là…_

 _-De même, j'espère que tu n'as pas de sentiments amoureux pour Yona ?_ Continua Jeaha sur sa lancée

 _-Aucunement, je sais très bien que Hak est très attaché à elle_ , affirma Yoon, _mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore ?_

 _-Ils sont proches ces 2 duos là… ensemble,_ conclua Jeaha, _Satis et Kija, Yona et Hak…_

 _-Et ? Depuis que j'ai recueilli Yona et Hak, je sais très bien ce qui se passe, disons que je sais que Hak ressent forcément quelque chose pour elle, après ce qu'il en est de Yona, je ne sais pas vraiment…_ concéda Yoon

 _-Rohhh ça va venir, ils vont finir ensemble, du coup je pense que ça ne te dérangera pas si Yona et Hak finissent ensemble et que Satis et Kija finissent ensemble également, mon plan fonctionne à merveille… Je demandais juste, je n'aimerai pas te briser le cœur…_ Ajouta Jeaha

 _-Attends,_ s'offusqua Yoon, _tu peux pas pousser des personnes comme ça à s'aimer, encore Hak je sais ce qu'il ressent pour Yona mais Yona on ne sait pas encore si… tu vois ce que je veux dire, je n'aimerai pas que ça gâche l'ambiance dans l'équipe, de plus c'est encore plus risqué avec Kija et Satis, je te signale qu'on ne connait pas tout de Satis, qu'elle est un ange, et généralement ce type de personne a des restrictions par Dieu, et puis Kija il est au courant ? il ressent quelque chose pour elle ? Comment peux-tu décider des choses pour les autres ?_

 _-Parce qu'il en a besoin ! Satis est quelqu'un de très bien je suis sûre qu'elle lui conviendra et puis tu as vu leur proximité, ça fonctionne très bien non ?_ Argumenta Jeaha

 _-En amitié, oui,_ répondit Yoon _, mais… peut-être pas plus, et en faisant ce que tu veux faire tu pourrais briser des cœurs, s'il se passait quelque chose, qu'un soit amoureux l'autre pas, imagine si Yona ne ressent jamais quelque chose pour Hak, que l'un de Kija ou Satis aime l'autre et qu'il n'y a pas de retour, tu imagines un peu après l'ambiance ?_

 _-Mais non, rohhh regarde un peu comment ils sont proches !_ Ajouta Jeaha, _ça crève les yeux ça peut marcher !_

 _-Ça peut !_ Reprit Yoon, _pas ça va ! Arrête de jouer avec ça Jeaha, je ne tiens pas à faire la police, ou que l'ambiance dégénère_

 _-Rooohh t'es pas drôle, t'es comme Zeno,_ bredouilla Jeaha, _la nuit en tout cas ces deux duos sont aussi proches que des couples, ou presque… leurs amours pourraient faire notre force…_

 _-Retourne dormir, au lieu de t'amuser à mettre en couple tout le monde !_ Termina Yoon en levant les yeux au ciel blasé

 _-Bon bon, ça va j'ai compris,_ fit Jeaha en retournant dans la tente. »

Yoon continuait à travailler, tandis que Jeaha avait jeté un petit coup d'œil tout de même du côté de Hak et Yona mais aussi du côté de Kija et Satis. Et il songea : _« Yoon, tu as beau être un génie je suis sûr que tu te trompes, ces deux duos vont former des couples…Yona commence à être encore plus proche de Hak et Kija, mais Kija c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi proche d'une fille d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre parler, et qu'elle ne le dérange pas et qu'en plus, ils s'entendent bien et ça lui fait oublier sa jalousie avec Hak par rapport à Yona, oui, Yoon tu te trompes..._ », Il retourna à se coucher avec Zeno près de Tenba.

Nina se réveilla et ronronna très fort en lançant un petit « _Miaouwin…_ », ce qui réveilla Satis, qui frotta quelques peu ses yeux.

« - _Hmmm Nina…_ fit-elle » Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, gênée puis songea « J _e pense que je n'arriverai pas à m'y faire, même demain…_ » Et elle dit tout bas « _Nina, doucement, je ne voudrais pas réveiller Kija, je te promets que nous jouerons, mais avant je dois soigner la main de Kija…_ »

Elle réfléchit et se rendit compte, qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, Kija semblait dormir encore et il la tenait fermement, gênée elle songea « _Seulement, si je reste un moment comme ça, Nina ne pourra pas avoir sa séance de jeux, et puis… réveillée dans cette position c'est extrêmement gênant, mais je ne sais pas comment le réveiller, je ne peux pas bouger, et…je ne veux pas le réveiller brusquement…Bon tant pis, c'est très gênant mais c'est la seule solution_ », elle caressa doucement la main de dragon de Kija qui la maintenait, elle senti les écailles de celles-ci se refermaient à son contact, puis brusquement, cette main attrapa celle de Satis qui se mordit les lèvres face à la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir et à la force qu'il serrait sa main et sursauta. Kija finit par se réveiller pensant qu'en réalité quelqu'un attaquait et fut confus de voir que c'était la main de Satis et la lâcha aussitôt.

« - _Je… Je suis désolé_ , bégaya Kija avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir tandis que Satis assise de côté reprenait sa main en la serrant avec son autre main

 _-Ce n'est rien_ , coupa aussitôt Satis puis en souriant, _au moins, maintenant nous sommes quittes, et tu es réveillé_

 _-Mais je t'ai fait mal,_ s'inquiéta Kija

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà eu des blessures_ , rassura Satis puis voyant ses chats s'agiter, _mais non Nina, Grey, Kija n'a pas voulu me faire du mal, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, je sais que beaucoup m'ont fait du mal intentionnellement mais, Kija n'est pas comme ça, j'ai confiance en lui, ne t'en fais pas Kija, au moins nous sommes quittes, d'ailleurs je voulais te réveiller pour voir où en était ta main_

 _-Non, je t'ai blessé de par ma propre main, toi… tu n'as rien fait…._ Bredouilla Kija toujours mal

 _-Je t'ai blessé par mes mots qui ensuite ont entrainés ta blessure, ça revient au même, je ne t'en veux pas, je vais bien, ce n'est rien, dorénavant je ne titillerais plus ta main de dragon_ , lança Satis en souriant en coin de manière à le faire sourire

 _-J'aurai pu te tuer… cette main est une main de tueur… et… j'ai osé te…_ continua Kija

 _-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé car tu t'es douté, car tu t'es contrôlé, car tu as toujours un moment de réflexion, Kija, c'est rien… on est quittes je te dis,_ argumenta Satis

 _-Tu vois ce que je ressentais alors quand tu culpabilisais ?_ Demanda Kija

 _-Oui et toi tu vois ce que je ressentais quand je culpabilisais également, on est quitte d'accord ?_ Affirma Satis _,_ Kija lui fit un petit sourire, _maintenant montre-moi ta mimine, je dois refaire les soins_

 _-Soigne la tienne d'abord, ça risque de s'infecter… je n'ose pas voir ce que je t'ai fait,_ lança Kija

 _-Je vais préparer le désinfectant et les bandages pour nos deux mains, on sera tous les deux estropiés des mains, dis-toi que c'est comme un lien de sang, comme ça tu ne pourras plus culpabiliser,_ dit Satis en lui faisant un clin d'œil, elle sortit les choses de son sac pour préparer le matériel pour les soins. »

Elle prit son mortier et les graines désinfectantes adéquat, avec son pillon elle écrasa et mit l'eau puis reprit le bandage qui avait trempé la veille pour Kija et en sortit un autre. Kija l'avait regardé faire pensant voir si sa main était très atteinte ou non, mais Satis prenait soin de la cacher.

Elle mit rapidement sur la sienne afin que Kija ne voit pas la plaie et elle se tourna vers Kija et lui enleva le bandage puis sourit et écarquilla les yeux « _Mon Dieu, mais tu n'as plus rien pour dire ! C'est incroyable pourtant tu étais très bien entaillé ! Tant mieux si ta main a vite guéri…_ », Elle tamponna doucement pour en mettre peu et enfiler le bandage, et elle rajouta « _Juste au cas où._ »

Elle voulut se lever mais il l'a rattrapa de sa main encore saine et lui dit : « _J'aurai aimé voir ta plaie… Parce que ça me tracasse »_ avoua-t-il. Satis le regarda et lui répondit _« Mais j'ai fait le bandage et je dois aller jouer avec Nina… Tu pourrais surveiller Grey et lui donner à manger, je te montre ce que tu peux lui donner, je prends la part de Nina mais avant je vais te montrer ma plaie rapidement mais je t'en prie ne t'en veux pas…_ », elle desserra doucement son bandage et on vit apparaitre une entaille profonde montrant les griffes de dragon entrés dans la chair de sa main, un peu de sang sec restait près des entailles et le désinfectant un peu vert apparaissait. Kija écarquilla les yeux et se sentit très mal, Satis le vit et remit rapidement son bandage avant de mettre sa main sur son épaule « _Ce n'est rien Kija, j'ai déjà eu pire… alors ? Tu pourras donner ça à Grey, s'il te plait ? Je te fais confiance, prends soin d'elle_ », elle lui montra le petit morceau de viande qu'elle avait fait trempé en même temps que lui montrer et elle s'en alla hors de la tente avec Nina qui la suivait, une balle à la main et la part de manger pour Nina.

Alors que Satis jouait avec Nina dehors, Kija avait donné à manger à Grey tout en songeant « _Elle est tellement courageuse, elle ne bronche pas alors qu'elle a une blessure profonde que je lui ai faite, elle ne m'en veut même pas alors que… et elle reste souriante et continue de me faire confiance en me confiant Grey…_ », Grey miaula et vint se frotter contre Kija en ronronnant, Kija se sentit rassuré.

Yoon avait vu Satis sortir, celle-ci jouait avec Nina puis elle lui donna son morceau de nourriture, Kija qui avait nourri Grey, celle-ci s'était allongée finalement à côté de lui, sa tête sur ses genoux ronronnant. Satis vint vers Yoon.

« - _Besoin d'aides ?_ Sourit Satis

 _-Hmmm, si tu veux,_ affirma Yoon relevant la tête, _par contre méfies toi de Jeaha…_

 _-Si je viens te demander si tu veux mon aide, c'est que je le veux bien_ , affirma Satis _, pourquoi qu'a-t-il dit sur moi ? Il m'a promis de ne pas trop me coller… enfin tu vois le genre de garçon qu'il est avec les filles, il a dit qu'il ne me ferait pas ça par respect, puisqu'il savait…_

 _-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle_ , lança Yoon, _Jeaha a un petit passe-temps en ce moment à vouloir former des couples…_ »

Satis arqua un sourcil en les fronçant, se demandant où Yoon voulait en venir.

« - _En gros, il essaie de te mettre avec Kija et de mettre Yona avec Hak,_ expliqua Yoon après avoir vu l'expression de Satis. »

Satis se mit à rire puis ajouta « _Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette idée saugrenue… pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'avec Kija… ce n'est pas parce que je suis proche de lui qu'il faut s'imaginer des choses pareil, je suis proche de beaucoup de monde, Yoon, je peux l'être aussi avec toi, c'est que les matins là j'étais pas dans mon assiette, mais là tu vois, je t'aide, je viens avec toi… je sais que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Kija, énormément, mais je l'aide aussi d'une autre manière, j'en passais aussi avec Yona, le soir, et j'en passerai également beaucoup avec elle, enfin je pense que tu me comprends_ »

Yoon sourit « _Moi oui, lui non… enfin, laisse-le dans ses délires, je l'ai calmé ce matin, mais méfies-toi des pièges, des situations gênantes avec Kija, je n'aimerai pas qu'il y ait des problèmes dans notre entente…_ »

Satis sourit et rassura Yoon : « _Compte sur moi… Et s'il arrive quelque chose, je réglerai tout avec Kija et Jeaha !_ »

Satis aida Yoon à préparer les provisions, à ranimer le feu et à ranger quelques affaires.

Les autres finirent par arriver manger puisque Yoon avait crié qu'il était temps de se lever et de manger pour partir au prochain village à aider.

Tout le monde avait vite mangé et ranger les affaires restantes. Satis avait mimé de ses lèvres à Kija un petit merci par rapport au fait qu'il avait gardé Grey avec lui, en avait pris soin et l'avait nourrit.

Ils prirent le chemin jusqu'au village suivant, et y arrivèrent après 2h de marche.

* * *

 **J'ai coupé ce chapitre en 2, mais il était beaucoup trop long, donc ça valait mieux, d'où partie 1 et partie 2 (prochain chapitre que je posterai) !**

 **Donc 2 chapitres d'avance !**

 **Alors CoolMhouse s'il te plait ne me tue pas xD oui j'avais oublié que j'en avais un d'avance !**

 **Gothikana**

 ***Pars se cacher***


	10. Ch10 : Dernier village avant de (P2)

**Coucou chèr(e) s lecteurs/ lectrices,**

 **CoolMhouse : Oh oh oui la gêne fait partie de ces personnages ^^ Je pense qu'à un moment ce n'est pas la confiance mais la gêne ^^ Oh oui Yona est très courageuse, j'en suis très admirative, contente que leur discussion t'aies plu ! Hak tu le verras on en saura plus ^^ Mais en effet, on voit que ça le rassure un peu ^^ Et oui Yona est très protectrice elle aussi et on le sait dans l'anime elle veut protéger ses amis ! Yoon est reconnu comme justement un gars assez féminin dans l'anime ^^ je ne fais que suivre finalement le fil :D Oui Jeaha se fait gronder par Yoon, Yoon est quelqu'un de réfléchi et donc il se méfie de tout ! Oui moment mignon avec Nina, Satis voulait se dégager mais mauvaise idée en effet, vu l'époque ça ne peut être autrement que bio si tu te souviens de l'anime. Prévenue en effet, mais on connait Jeaha à toi de voir la suite !**

 **Place à la suite :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Dernier village avant de revoir Iksu (Partie 2)**

Ils commencèrent à installer une tente comme d'habitude pour les malades et tout le monde prit le poste qui lui était dédié depuis ces 3 jours. Yoon et Satis, au soin, Zeno et Yona à la distribution de fruits et provision préparée, Jeaha partit chercher les médecins et quelques fruits supplémentaires, Shinah rapportait les malades, et Hak et Kija refaisaient les maisons.

Yoon jeta un œil à la main de Satis blessée mais n'osa rien dire pendant qu'ils travaillaient, Jeaha arriva rapidement toujours avec les mêmes médecins.

Hak et Kija à force de reconstruire les maisons avaient pris beaucoup d'assurance et aller de plus en plus vite.

Shinah avait ramené rapidement les malades, et les avait rejoints tout comme Jeaha. De ce fait, se fut très rapide. Tandis que la distribution de nourriture continuait et les soins, les garçons pensèrent qu'il fallait avancer en plantant les graines nécessaires pour faire vivre le village.

« - _Kija,_ lança Jeaha _, viens on va demander à Satis pour les graines pour faire le jardin des habitants, il vaut mieux prendre de l'avance ! »_

Kija hôcha de la tête et le suivit, Jeaha s'arrêta devant la tente et vit que Kija s'était arrêté aussi, Satis soignait un petit enfant de ses blessures et de sa famine.

« - _Aie, j'ai très mal,_ renifla l'enfant

 _\- Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup,_ répondit Satis, _mais pour ton âge tu es très courageux, tous les bobos peuvent guérir, tout le monde a des bobos, regarde même moi, bientôt y en aura plus de bandage, et tu mangeras comme les autres enfants de ton âge, tu peux nous faire confiance, la fille aux cheveux rouges va tout faire pour ça, si le faut on reviendra vous aider… On est là pour ça…_ »

L'enfant pleura et enlaça Satis.

Kija écarquilla les yeux et fut touché par la scène.

« - _Elle sait s'y prendre avec les enfants, dis-donc, tu vois tu devrais songer fortement à la prendre comme mère de tes enfants,_ lança Jeaha

 _\- Qu…Quoi ? MAIS !_ S'offusqua Kija

 _\- Mais… Mais quoi, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle sait bien s'y prendre avec les enfants… ?_ se défendit Jeaha

 _\- Là-dessus je suis d'accord avec toi,_ continua Kija, _c'est le reste de ta phrase qui me gêne…_

 _\- Oh… Oh tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Toi qui aime tellement la légende, tu ne veux pas faire perdurer la lignée, de ton sang ?_ Argumenta Jeaha

 _\- Mais… Ahhh s'il te plait, arrête tes remarques,_ soupira Kija _, je m'occupe pour le moment de protéger mon maître_

 _\- Ah oui, Yona, le dragon écarlate,_ ajouta Jeaha, _mais pour autant tu protèges également Satis, un ange_

 _\- Il faut bien, elle nous aide beaucoup,_ argumenta Kija

 _\- Et tu l'aimes beaucoup aussi,_ ajouta Jeaha

 _\- Je…_ Fit Kija, _attends qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _\- Les garçons, vous discutez ou vous nous aidez ?_ Râla Yoon voyant les deux dragons restés à l'entrée de la tente sans rien faire

 _\- Oui !_ Répondirent en cœur les deux dragons, _on aide !_

 _\- On venait juste demander des graines à Satis,_ ajouta aussitôt Jeaha, _Kija va les chercher s'il te plait je t'attends_ »

Kija le regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner si seul lui allait la voir, et Yoon fronça les sourcils comprenant le stratagème de son ami.

Kija arriva vers Satis qui avait couché doucement l'enfant qui dormait et le surveillait, elle l'entendit arriver et releva la tête.

« - _Oh Kija, tu… il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ Demanda Satis, _tu as encore mal à ta main ?_

 _\- Oh non,_ répondit Kija _, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a presque plus rien, je n'ai plus mal, on a terminé de reconstruire les maisons, on voulait commencer à planter, je venais te demander les graines, on a vu comment tu faisais, et il y a beaucoup de malades, alors…_

 _\- Oui, tu as raison, il vaut mieux gagner du temps,_ affirma Satis, _j'ai confiance en vous les garçons, et Hak faisait tout dans la tribu du vent, sa tribu est réputée pour se débrouiller seule et être autonome, je te donne ça de suite_ »

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui donna tout, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elles représentaient comme fruits, légumes ou plantes et lui indiqua comment planter chacune d'entre-elles et à quel niveau. Kija sourit et prit les graines, puis elle rajouta « _Merci encore pour ce matin, j'ai l'impression que mes chats t'aiment beaucoup et tu as été si gentil avec Grey, elle a l'air de beaucoup s'attacher à toi ! Bon courage pour les plantations_ », Kija avait un peu été pris de cours, voyant qu'elle était occupée, il partit et il se dit qu'il lui répondra le soir et puis, il était assez gêné aussi, surtout que Jeaha avait l'air de l'espionner encore une fois.

Jeaha d'un grand sourire lui dit : « _Alors ? Tu les as ? C'est bien mon petit frère ! Tu en as profité pour parler un peu avec elle ?_ », Kija soupira « _Pourquoi tu m'espionnes comme ça ?_ »

Jeaha répondit en se mettant un peu à l'écart de façon à ce que Yoon ne le voit pas en train de discuter et Kija le suivit.

« - _Par inquiétude pour mon petit frère,_ lança Jeaha

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?_ Demanda Kija

 _\- Beaucoup de choses à ton propos, si tu savais…_ changea de sujet Jeaha, _tu dors bien sinon ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_ Fit Kija en arquant un sourcil _, j'ai l'air fatigué ?_

 _\- Non… Juste que tu dors avec Satis…_ Commença Jeaha,

 _\- Oh… Tu es jaloux ?_ Demanda Kija

 _\- Non, je suis content pour toi,_ sourit Jeaha

 _\- Attends… Qu'Est-ce que…_ Commença Kija en écarquillant les yeux

 _\- C'est juste que tu dois te sentir bien à dormir avec elle non ?_ Coupa Jeaha, _c'est un ange, et dormir avec quelqu'un tient bien chaud ? Non ?_ »

Kija écarquilla les yeux, rougit un peu puis baissa la tête : « _Je ne te comprends vraiment pas… Tu dors avec Zeno, c'est juste que tu es très intéressé par les filles en général… Donc ça te démange de te dire «pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir avec l'une d'entre-elles ? » rien que d'y penser tu me mets mal à l'aise…_ »

Jeaha soupira aussitôt « _Mais non, Satis ne m'intéresse pas, je te la laisse… Juste comment c'est de dormir avec elle ?_ »

Kija écarquilla les yeux, rougit puis fronça les sourcils en lui disant _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues par « je te la laisse » ?_ »

Jeaha se rattrapa _« Rien du tout, je ne l'embêterai pas, juste je te laisse passer du temps avec elle, elle ne bouge pas beaucoup, un ange c'est doux, ce n'est pas embêtant la nuit, ça ronfle pas… ?_ »

Kija le coupa « _Peux-tu arrêter 2 minutes, s'il te plait_ », il regarda à l'intérieur de la tente, Jeaha continua « _Elle est gentille, donc… dormir avec elle ?_ », Kija en la regardant sans qu'elle ne se retourne ni Yoon répondit « _Je dois admettre que….ce n'est pas désagréable…._ » songea-t-il tout haut en tournant la tête sur le côté puis se retournant vers Jeaha « _Tu peux arrêter maintenant, on va planter les graines !_ »

Jeaha sourit et le suivit, ils allèrent vers les autres et Kija expliqua les recommandations de Satis, ils commencèrent donc la plantation.

Après un moment, Satis et Yoon sortirent de la tente, ils avaient finis les soins presqu'au même moment, Zeno et Yona qui avaient ensuite fait la distribution à l'intérieur de la tente pour les malades. Ils virent que les garçons avaient bien avancés.

« - _Bravo les garçons !_ Lança Yona

 _\- Oui, vous avez quasiment tout fait,_ s'étonna Satis, _je pense que nous allons partir plus tôt vu le chemin que nous avons maintenant à faire et nous allons mettre les habitants dans leur maison avec des soins, une des maisons en terre battue servira pour les médecins_

 _\- Tout à fait d'accord,_ affirma Yoon _, Iksu habite très loin et pour avoir d'autres graines pour les plantations dans ce genre de terre, il faut que ça pousse quelque part et qu'on les récolte ces graines, Satis a pensé que Iksu pourrait le faire, Iksu a dit que là où il habitait tout poussait…_

 _\- C'est pourquoi avec Yoon nous avons décidé d'aller là-bas,_ ajouta Satis _, Yona, j'espère que l'on a ton accord, nous n'aurons pu assez de graines pour les autres villages de la tribu du feu…_

 _\- Vous avez mon accord, partons sur le champ et souhaitons bon courage à ses habitants !_ Sortit Yona déterminée »

Ils portèrent les habitants dans leurs maisons et demandèrent aux médecins de bien surveiller les états des patients, ils laissèrent des provisions, arrosèrent un peu les plants et dirent au revoir aux habitants avant de prendre un long chemin jusqu'au campement de la nuit et la longue route jusque chez Iksu.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Yoon proposa de s'installer pour le campement :

« - _La nuit commence à tomber, nous allons nous installer là,_ proposa Yoon _, pour les groupes dormant ensembles, ça ne change pas je présume ? C'est la dernière nuit, je vous rassure, enfin pour le moment !_

 _\- Oui, je reste avec Hak,_ fit Yona donnant un coup à Hak avec son coude

 _\- Hé… faites attention princesse, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un…_ ricana Hak

 _\- Attends un peu voir…_ ragea Yona, _tu voudrais me fais croire que tu es douillet ?_

 _\- Pas du tout,_ sifflota Hak, _heureusement que c'est moi qui ait reçu le coup_

 _\- Ah… Ces deux-là…_ fit Yoon blasé _, c'était une affirmation, j'étais certain que pour la dernière nuit rien ne changerait…_

Satis et Kija s'échangèrent un regard avant de dévier, Kija baissa la tête un peu gênée et Satis remit sa mèche de cheveux gênée avant de faire mine de rien et de regarder Yoon.

« - _Veux-tu de l'aide pour préparer le diner, désinfecter la tente des malades et préparer le désinfectant pour nous ?_ Demanda Satis

 _\- Hmmm, ce ne serait pas de refus_ , affirma Yoon

 _\- Je vais t'aider alors_ , sourit Satis

 _\- Merci, Satis_ , remercia Yoon

Elle commença par préparer tout pour désinfecter et Yoon fut surpris de sa vitesse, elle trempa la tente dans le liquide qu'elle venait de faire rapidement avec un peu d'eau et quelques extraits de plantes qu'elle avait vite écrasés. Kija avait regardé quelques secondes et avait fini par détourner le regard, et Jeaha l'avait vu et prit par les épaules pour l'accompagner plus loin, Yoon avait posé rapidement un regard vers eux en fronçant les sourcils.

Hak et Yona se taquinait non loin de là à cause de la fatigue que Yona semblait avoir sous les yeux d'après Hak.

Zeno s'amusait avec les deux chats de Satis et Ao l'écureuil. Tenba dormait non loin de là, Shinah s'était allongé près de lui afin de se reposer un peu.

Yoon voyant que personne n'entendrait leur conversation, il demanda alors à Satis alors qu'ils étaient en train de préparer à manger :

« - _Tu as réglé le problème avec Jeaha et Kija ?_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que ça va aller, si je vois qu'il y a effectivement un petit complot je m'expliquerai avec tous les deux,_ affirma Satis

 _\- Si tu le dis,_ lança Yoon _, tu… tu ressens quelque chose pour Kija ou pas ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?_ Demanda Satis

 _\- Parce que j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Jeaha s'amuse à faire ça,_ expliqua Yoon

 _\- Je ne sais pas quand il a commencé à avoir cette idée saugrenue…_ affirma Satis

 _\- Ou alors, c'est Kija qui ressent quelque chose pour toi…_ proposa Yoon

 _\- Mais… ? ,_ fit Satis étonnée _, tu sais comme moi qu'il s'est extrêmement attaché à Yona, et pour éviter qu'il en souffre, comme c'est quasiment sa sœur, car elle est la réincarnation du dragon écarlate, je lui ai expliqué qu'elle était comme sa sœur justement… je ne veux simplement pas qu'il souffre_

 _\- Il pourrait tout de même s'attacher à toi, tu passes du temps avec lui_ , affirma Yoon

 _\- Comme je t'ai dit ce matin, j'aide comme je peux, je passe du temps avec qui je peux passer du temps afin d'aider à surmonter des choses, à la base, mon temps devrait être énormément consacré à Yona, mais… je vois qu'elle a besoin de petits moments seuls en ce moment et surtout qu'elle a besoin de s'entraîner je la laisse faire…_ Concéda Satis

 _\- Que feras-tu si Kija tombe amoureux de toi ?_ demanda Yoon »

Satis écarquilla les yeux, eut un petit rire de gêne et affirma à Yoon : « - _Je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver tu sais, je ne suis pas Yona à laquelle il s'est attachée, je ne lui ressemble pas, deuxièmement je suis un ange, et il le sait, donc il sait que ma façon de me conduire est dû également à mon statut d'ange et je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec lui dans de… drôles de situation et que certaines situations proches avec un garçon me gênait, il sait beaucoup de choses par rapport à ça et je pense qu'il… qu'il ne me fera pas me mettre dans ce genre de situation, car il sait que ça me gêne…_

 _\- Hmmm… Tu sais comme moi que les sentiments ne se contrôle pas, et tu sous-estime beaucoup ton charme malgré tout…,_ ajouta Yoon »

Satis leva les sourcils, rougit un peu et lui lança un drôle de regard : « - _Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par « charme » ?_ »

Puis songea tout de même « _Je suis très bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments_ » avec une pointe de tristesse.

Yoon la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'être un peu gêné en lui disant : « _Le charme dans le sens où tu es plutôt jolie comme fille et très gentille et que tu as beaucoup de qualités… je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu en jouais ou que tu draguais, juste que tu as du charme…_ »

Satis comprit aussitôt et fit un _« oh… c'est gentil…_ » en rougissant et baissant les yeux tout en continuant de faire ce qu'elle faisait puis ajouta : « _Mais chacun a ses idées et je te l'ai dit nombreuses de mes qualités qui vous paraissent exceptionnelles sur ma gentillesse, ma générosité etc. viennent du fait que je suis un ange et que je ne pourrais jamais franchir la ligne pour aller dans le sens contraire… et ça Kija le sait je lui ai expliqué… donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela pour le moment, mais si je vois que ça devient dangereux, j'en parlerai à Kija et Jeaha… ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?_ »

Yoon sourit un peu et lui dit « _D'accord !_ »

Finalement tout avait été rapidement préparé tout en parlant.

Pendant ce temps, Jeaha avait taquiné Kija avec Satis :

« - _Viens avec moi mon petit frère_ , avait dit Jeaha quand il avait vu Satis rejoindre Yoon

 _\- Tu m'emmènes où ?_ avait demandé Kija

 _\- Discuter_ , avait souri Jeaha »

Kija avait fait une mine perplexe mais l'avait suivi, un peu plus loin, ils s'étaient installés là où personne ne pouvaient les entendre.

« - _ça ne te blesse pas qu'elle soit avec Yoon,_ demanda Jeaha »

Kija écarquilla les yeux et sursauta de surprise face à cette question puis répondit « _Mais enfin pourquoi ça me blesserait ?_ », d'un ton si surpris que cela surprenait aussi Jeaha.

« - _Tu n'es pas jaloux ? C'est la question en gros que je voulais te poser_ , reformula Jeaha

 _\- Mais…_ fit Kija, _pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?_ d'un ton agacé, _qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ?_

 _\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Kija, relax je ne fais rien de mal,_ lança Jeaha

 _\- Hmmm…_ fit Kija pas convaincu _, Satis ne veut pas qu'on se mette elle et moi dans des situations gênantes alors arrête tout de suite ce que tu fais là en ce moment et les questions que tu me poses car… ça va dans le sens qu'elle ne veut pas…_

 _\- Et toi tu le voudrais ?_ Demanda Jeaha

 _\- Non, arrête je te dis_ , se frustra Kija en tournant la tête agacé et gêné, _en plus je ne sais pas si j'avais le droit de te dire ça…_

 _Elle se confie beaucoup à toi,_ sourit Jeaha

 _\- Oui et alors ?_ Concéda Kija agacé et assez énervé

 _\- Et là, elle est avec Yoon…_ Continua Jeaha attendant une réaction

 _\- Elle l'aide à préparer à manger pour nous, c'est normal_ , affirma Kija

 _\- Elle lui parle en ce moment-même,_ ajouta Jeaha

 _\- Et alors ?_ Fit Kija perplexe

 _\- Elle se confie peut-être à lui aussi…,_ tenta Jeaha

 _\- Moins qu'à moi, même si c'est le cas, et puis, c'est normal, lui Zeno et moi, ressemblons un peu à son frère,_ expliqua Kija

 _\- Oh…_ Fit Jeaha

 _\- Oui, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_ Demanda Kija

 _\- Pour… Pour rien…_ Répondit Jeaha perturbé, _mais elle n'est pas ta sœur tu sais_

 _\- Oui… Je sais, mais j'aime beaucoup sa présence malgré tout et j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle, même si parfois elle n'est pas avec moi, et que ça m'embête car j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide, d'être seul, de m'ennuyer, je ne suis pas jaloux comme tu dis qu'elle permette aux autres d'en apprendre, comme moi j'apprends et d'apprécier son aide…_ , se confia Kija

 _\- Tu es jaloux quand même, t'aimerais l'avoir pour toi tout seul,_ le taquina Jeaha

 _\- N'importe quoi !_ Se vexa Kija

 _\- Tu crois ?_ Demanda Jeaha, _alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?_

 _\- Parce que j'en ai assez que tu me poses plein de questions à son propos, ça m'agace_ , souffla Kija avant de détourner la tête

 _\- Bon, bon ça va…_ Fit Jeaha concédant et il ajouta, _tu as tort de pas en profiter, elle est jolie, elle est bien mise et son caractère est vraiment incroyable pour une fille…_

 _\- Qu…Quoi ?_ réagit Kija _, attends, tu… tu t'amuses à la… la regarder et regarder… ses… ses formes ?_

 _\- Quoi ? ça te gêne ?_ continua Jeaha le voyant réagir

 _\- C'est… c'est un ange…_ Fit Kija _, et même tu sais très bien que je ne conçois pas ça… tu m'écœures…_

 _\- Rohhh, ça va c'est ce que font beaucoup de garçons…_ émit Jeaha

 _\- Pas moi !_ Lança Kija en détournant la tête, _donc tu la matais ?_ reprit-il énervé

 _\- Non, non rassures-toi je te la laisse, je me permettrais pas d'aller piocher dans les trouvailles de mon petit frère…_ , ajouta Jeaha en se levant et partant

 _\- Attends ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_ Jeaha, demanda Kija perplexe

 _\- Rien, j'ai eu ma réponse…_ fit Jeaha puis en se retournant et le fixant en se rapprochant de lui, _t'es jaloux !_ »

Kija fut surpris par la façon dont Jeaha s'était approché et Jeaha était aussitôt repartit après avoir dit ça.

« - _Pas… pas du tout_ , affirma Kija qui le suivit derrière »

De leur côté, Hak et Yona s'étaient entraînés mais n'avaient pas osés trop se taquiner comme ils avaient pris l'habitude c'est-à-dire en scènes gênantes, puisque les autres pouvaient voir leurs gestes, après tout le groupe ne pouvait pas s'éloigner mais Hak avait préconisé à la princesse de s'entraîner de suite et non la nuit, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Leur échange avait donc été relativement sérieux.

Tout le monde fut appelé à manger, le repas se fit rapidement, puisque Yoon pressa le pas afin de tout ranger, tout nettoyer et désinfecter avant la nuit, après tout il avait hâte de revoir Iksu.

Satis l'avait aidé dans certaines tâches, mais Yoon voulait finir le reste seul. Elle en profita donc pour aller vers Kija.

« - _Kija ?_ lança-t-elle

 _\- Oui ?_ Répondit-il un peu surpris qu'elle l'interpelle

 _\- Je… J'aimerai te remercier d'avoir bien pris soin de Grey ce matin,_ affirma-t-elle

 _\- Oh… C'est tout naturel, en plus j'aime beaucoup tes chats, elles sont mignonnes et gentilles,_ répondit-il _, comme leur maîtresse_

 _\- C'est gentil,_ lança-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête gênée puis elle s'asseyait et Kija la suivit ainsi que les chats qui vinrent ronronner près d'eux en se frottant à eux _, doucement Nina, Grey, n'embêtez pas Kija, il n'a pas à manger pour vous, je vais vous le donner…_

 _\- Elles ne m'embêtent pas,_ rétorqua Kija avec douceur en les caressant _, je peux donner son morceau à Nina cette fois-ci, je n'aimerai pas qu'une pense que je l'aime plus que l'autre_ »

Satis sourit en sortant les morceaux pour ses chats, elle les dessala rapidement et donna un morceau à Kija : « - _Tu peux lui donner, Nina est plus peureuse par contre, mais, elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier quand même et de ne pas avoir très peur de toi, cela dit, elle s'est déjà ouverte à certaines personnes aussi, à ma grande surprise d'ailleurs, et puis avec le voyage, elle est devenue moins craintive aussi… elle est un peu comme sa maîtresse_ », elle sourit et rougit un peu. Kija la regarda et détourna le regard un peu gêné : _« Mais sa maîtresse a déjà fait énormément de choses aussi pour nous aider… elle est très courageuse, et elle n'est pas craintive du tout…_ »

Satis sourit et baissa un peu la tête : « _Il y a des choses que tu ignores encore Kija, j'ai mes faiblesses moi aussi et des choses aussi qui me font peur, je t'expliquerai un jour quand j'aurai la force de t'en parler…_ », Kija la regarda et donna le morceau à Nina qui réclamait le bout rapidement, Satis fit de même avec Grey.

Kija lui dit alors : « _Je serais patient, comme je te l'ai dit hier soir…_

 _\- Dans la nuit, tu veux dire,_ reprit Satis en lui faisant un clin d'œil essayant de se détendre _, je vois qu'elles t'apprécient beaucoup toutes les deux,_ voyant Grey et Nina se dorloter contre Kija en ronronnant _, un peu comme leur maîtresse, les animaux suivent souvent leur maître…_

 _\- C'est… c'est pour cela qu'elles sont bien éduquées,_ compléta Kija un peu gêné

 _\- Merci, c'est gentil,_ affirma Satis en souriant _, je… ça te dérange pas que je te laisse un moment, j'aimerai parler à Hak, il est le seul à qui je n'ai pas parlé seule à seul, je te laisse Nina et Grey si tu veux, et puis… on se voit ce soir… pour dormir…_

 _\- D'accord,_ acquiesça Kija puis suivant son jeu _, tu veux dire… cette nuit_ , hésita-t-il gêné »

Satis baissa la tête un peu gêné et surprise qu'il fasse comme elle, elle sourit un peu gênée et lui répondit : _« Oui à cette nuit, prend bien soin de Nina et Grey_ »

Nina suivit sa maîtresse en sautillant, mais Satis se retourna alors : « _Bah alors ma petit chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ », Nina répondit par un petit miaulement ronronnant « _Oouuhhhrouuuuhhwwinnn_ », Satis sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire plein de bisous : « _Va voir Kija, regarde ta maman est avec lui et puis il est gentil Kija, je reviens, je vais voir Hak après je m'occupe de toi et ta maman, d'accord ? je sais que je me suis pas beaucoup occupée de vous avec les différentes missions, celle où je suis partie et je vous ai laissé à Yona, mais tu n'as pas été trop inquiétée tu as confiance en moi, et là en ce moment car on travaille beaucoup pour rénover les villages, mais ne t'en fais pas, réclame moi pour jouer et je jouerai, et puis Kija veut bien tu vois que tu sois avec nous, alors viens dormir avec nous ce soir, mon petit bébé, aller va rejoindre ta maman_ », Nina ronronna très fort et répondit par « _Roouuuhhminwww_ » et partit en sautillant vers sa maman et Kija. Kija avait souri face à la scène et Satis était partie vers l'encontre de Hak.

Kija regarda Satis s'éloigner posa un œil sur Nina et puis regarda de nouveau Satis en songeant : « _Elle est tellement adorable avec ses chats…_ » Puis il regarda Nina qui se frottait à lui et continua de songer « _Tu as eu beaucoup de chance dis-donc, cette preuve d'affection…»_

Satis arriva vers Hak seul en train de forger son arme, Yona était avec Zeno et Ao, Jeaha embêtait un peu Yoon, tandis que Tenba était allongé non loin d'eux toujours avec Shinah qui se reposait.

« - _Je peux te parler_ , affirma Satis, _nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous parler toi et moi…_

 _\- En effet, je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas écarté,_ blagua Hak de manière sérieuse

 _\- Oh non, juste que tu étais souvent occupé, et moi aussi_ , sourit Satis

 _\- Sûrement, suis-moi,_ termina Hak »

Satis le suivit, et Hak fronça les sourcils en se retournant à la fin de leur chemin.

« - _Que voulais-tu me dire ?_ Demanda Hak

 _\- J'ai parlé à tous les autres, seule à seul, j'essaie juste de vous guider dans les bons chemins,_ affirma Satis

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ Questionna Hak perplexe, _et surtout qu'as-tu pu tous leur dire ?_

 _\- Des choses qu'eux seuls ont à savoir, un jour où l'autre, ils vous diront tout, et il n'y aura plus de secrets, pour le moment il faut tout construite,_ répondit Satis, _et… toi aussi…_ »

Hak la regarda perplexe, aussi elle ajouta _« Avec Yona…_ »

Hak écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étrangler en répondant gêné et essayant de garder l'air le plus normal possible : « _Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer ?_ »

« - _Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, je suis un ange, je sais tout…_ lui concéda Satis

 _\- Savoir quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis toujours avec elle que…_ Commença Hak

 _-Tu l'aimes depuis que tu es tout petit, et tu ne peux pas le nier, tu peux me mentir, mais je sais que c'est vrai, je suis un ange, je t'ai dit, je sais tout, j'ai vu le passé de tout le monde ici_ , expliqua Satis

 _\- Mais… Elle…_ rétorqua Hak plongé dans ses pensées

 _\- E_ _lle s'est attachée à la mauvaise personne entre vous deux_ , coupa Satis, _tu as été aussi présent pour elle toutes ces époques que celui que tu déteste le plus à présent…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ Demanda Hak

 _\- Parce que je veux votre bonheur et que je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, seulement je ne veux pas que vous ratiez cette occasion… Alors je te le dis, fais tout pour ne pas la perdre t'en rapprocher et lui prouver les sentiments que tu as pour elle depuis ton enfance, et le jour où tu pourras que tout s'ouvrira avoue lui tout ça…_ Conseilla Satis

 _\- Mais… C'est stupide elle va…_ Commença Hak plongé dans ses pensées

 _\- Elle va se rendre compte,_ affirma Satis _, et puis Sire II aurait aimé que ça soit toi qu'elle épouse, en faisant ça tu respectes également l'engagement qu'il aurait voulu… Et… Elle n'est pas si insensible à toi qu'elle ne puisse le paraître, elle sait que la seule personne finalement qui a été là pour elle du début à la fin c'était toi…_ Continua Satis

 _\- Je… Je n'aime pas trop montrer ce que je ressens,_ avoua Hak en détournant la tête, _et surtout je ne comprends pas comment j'arrive à t'en parler… et pas m'en aller…_

 _\- Parce que je suis un ange et que je sais tout,_ sourit Satis essayant de le rassurer, _je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque, que tu la perdes, que tu te prennes une veste, que ça te rende faible… Mais tu verras avec le temps, et je vois que vous commencez à passer du temps ensemble j'en suis très heureuse…_

 _\- Oui et toi avec Kija, j'ai remarqué_ , taquina Hak

 _\- Hmm, oui,_ fit Satis en souriant, _car il faut qu'il est très confiance en moi pour l'aide qu'il m'a demandé…_

 _\- Quel aide ?_ Demanda Hak

 _\- Ah non, c'est secret… je ne peux pas le dire_ , répondit Satis

 _\- Ah, pendant qu'on marchait, tu lui as proposé de l'aider contre les insectes… Tu vas le mettre face à sa phobie ? Non ? On faisait ça avec certaines personnes à la tribu du vent sauf qu'après y avait vraiment des personnes qui pouvaient pu voir Mundok, tellement ils avaient eu peur… face à leur phobie… comme si ils se sentaient trahi… Je vois, r_ éfléchit Hak

 _\- Eh bien, on ne peut rien te cacher,_ sourit Satis

 _\- A toi non plus,_ ajouta Hak

 _\- Non en effet !_ Sourit Satis _, je te laisse donc aiguiser ton arme !_ »

Yoon avait tout préparé et commençait à s'agiter pour que tout le monde aille à la tente, Satis alla rejoindre Kija doucement avec un sourire, en le voyant dorloter ses chats.

« - _Elles ont trouvés un nouveau maître !_ Ironisa Satis

 _\- Rouuuwwinnwwww,_ fit Nina en voyant sa maîtresse et sautilla jusqu'à elle, Grey s'approcha doucement de Satis en s'étirant

 _\- Nina a l'air tellement plus rassurée avec toi_ , commenta Kija

 _\- C'est normal, quand elle était petite sa maman, Grey, était trop fatiguée pour s'occuper d'elle à une période, donc j'ai pris le relais,_ expliqua Satis _, du coup elle me prend comme sa deuxième maman, je les ai récupérées dehors, tu aurais vu dans quelles états elles étaient… Je suis leur repère… et surtout à Nina qui n'est pas encore très vieille et qui connait sa maman et donc moi comme sa deuxième maman, elle est craintive, elle a toujours besoin d'être rassurée…_

 _\- Je vois ça, tu es très… proches d'elles malgré le fait qu'en ce moment on soit débordé, tu… tu recommence à prendre du temps pour elles et tout ce que tu as fait, c'est… c'est vraiment incroyable,_ répondit Kija, _plus j'en apprends sur toi, plus je suis étonné par ton parcours, ton courage,_ fit-il en baissant la tête réfléchissant, _ta générosité, ton âme charitable, ta bravoure, ta personnalité en réalité…_

 _\- Tout le monde peut-être étonnant,_ répondit Satis, _même ceux que tu ne crois pas autour de toi_ , sourit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, _tu serais surpris de certains aussi… Mais… C'est très gentil… Et oui je suis très proche d'elles, elles m'ont épaulés dans les moments très difficiles, lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais un ange, et donc les raisons qui me poussaient à la justice, à la générosité et les autres qui me blessaient alors que je faisais malgré tout, tout pour les aider… Lorsque j'ai eu des bas, elles étaient là, lorsque j'ai énormément souffert à cause des autres… celles qui ont vu mes larmes, ce sont elles, et je fais tout pour ne pas les montrer aux personnes, car je suis comme un miroir, si tu montres un sourire tu le transmettras, je ne veux pas montrer ma tristesse, si les autres sont heureux alors je le serais aussi… quoiqu'il arrive, ça m'apaisera…,_ sourit Satis

 _\- J'ai bien compris que tu as eu des passades difficiles, mais… je ne veux pas te forcer à en parler, même si ça me fait beaucoup de peine d'entendre ça, de quelqu'un qui est si… douce et généreuse…_ , avoua Kija

 _\- Ne sois pas peiné pour tout ça, c'est du passé, je vais bien, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré, et de vous aider, mon bonheur ne compte pas, c'est celui des autres qui compte,_ affirma Satis

 _\- Ton bonheur ne compte pas ?_ fit Kija étonné, _tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux… Ne dis pas ça Satis, moi aussi je suis… content de t'avoir rencontré,_ dit-il en baissant la tête

 _\- Je suis un ange, donc mon bonheur ne compte pas, celui des autres me rend heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,_ rassura Satis, _ton sourire me fait sourire et je suis très heureuse de te voir en forme par exemple… savoir le passé de tout le monde et les voir évoluer et avancer en restant souriant et fier me fait vraiment plaisir et me rend heureuse…_

 _\- Tu es très impressionnante,_ répondit Kija détournant le regarde pensif, _j'attendrais que tu m'expliques les choses que tu voulais un jour me dire, je comprends de plus en plus ce qu'est un ange, c'est affreux de voir vos contraintes, mais as-tu au moins le droit de réaliser un de tes rêves ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas avoir de rêves mise à part que tout le monde puisse être bons et heureux,_ affirma Satis

 _\- Hmmm, oui… mais…_ continua Kija, _à part ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop, je… on en parlera un jour, si j'arrive à réfléchir à tout ça, Yoon va vraiment finir par s'énerver tu viens avec moi dans la tente, on va installer pour dormir, on parlera un peu avant de dormir comme d'habitude si tu veux,_ lança Satis

 _\- Oui, pas de soucis,_ termina Kija se levant et voulant relever Satis »

Il lui tendit les bras et la releva, et fut attristé de sentir encore son bandage suite au réveil de ce matin avec sa main. Ils allèrent vers la tente et Yoon, avait déjà fait sa couchette, les autres terminaient, et Jeaha souriait énormément à l'arrivée de Satis et Kija.

« - _Ne t'en fais pas Yoon, on en a pas pour longtemps à mettre les couchettes_ , rassura Satis

 _\- Oh non lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, je ne m'inquiète pas, en revanche, pour tu sais ce que je veux dire et le regard de Jeaha, ça m'inquiète un peu plus_ , lança Yoon

 _\- Je… Je gère ça, d'accord, s'il te plait,_ affirma Satis

 _\- On en reparlera plus tard, mais…_ commença Yoon

 _\- Oui,_ fit Satis montrant des yeux Kija et Jeaha

 _\- Hmmm… Bonne nuit Satis_ , fit Yoon, _et à toi aussi Kija_

 _\- Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi Yoon_ , fit Kija un peu surpris que pour une fois il lui dise bonne nuit depuis quelques jours »

Les autres s'étaient installés et en vue de la journée n'avaient pas tardé à s'endormir, tandis que Kija et Satis mettaient en place leur couchette doucement afin de ne pas les réveiller.

« - _Que se passe-t-il avec Yoon_ , osa demander Kija

 _\- Oh… Rien, ne t'en fais pas,_ rassura Satis

 _\- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il te voulait quand nous sommes rentrés_ , continua Kija

 _\- Il s'inquiète pour nous_ , expliqua Satis

 _\- Ah bon ? Pour quelles raisons ?_ Demanda Kija

 _\- Parce que… Jeaha t'embête pas mal apparemment et qu'il essaye de te mettre mal à l'aise avec moi…_ continua Satis

 _\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, c'est incroyable_ , fit Kija, _y aurait-il de quoi y avoir à s'inquiéter ? Tu… Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je ne comprends pas…_

 _\- Les situations gênantes_ , osa Satis _, on est très proches et je pense que… ça fait peur qu'on se retrouve dans des situations… comme je t'avais dit,… ça m'angoisse aussi rien que d'en parler, excuses-moi…_

 _\- Mais… Non… Je… Ecoute, on en a parlé hier, je t'assure que… tu sais… rappelles toi ce que je t'ai dit hier,_ bredouilla Kija

 _\- Eh bien, c'est réussi…_ souffla Satis

 _\- Satis, j'aime beaucoup ta présence, et comme je te l'ai déjà montré, je ne veux pas te perdre en tant que bonne amie, alors, je ferais tout pour que les situations qui te gênent n'arrivent pas…_ affirma Kija

 _\- Hmm… Je te fais confiance Kija,_ osa Satis _, tu… tu t'es attaché à moi ?_

 _\- Je… mais... oui… enfin quelle question_ , begueya Kija

 _\- A quel point ?_ s'angoissa Satis

 _\- Je… Je ne sais pas…_ bredouilla Kija surpris, gêné et réfléchissant _, mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Non… Non, rien, s'il te plait oublie, et n'y pense jamais… ne pense jamais à quel point tu t'es attaché à moi, ne te pose jamais la question…. S'il te plait,_ lança aussitôt Satis

 _\- Mais… Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ Fit Kija étonné

 _\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve dans des situations gênantes, tu me le promets ?_ Répondit Satis en prenant les mains de Kija dans les siennes et le regardant

 _\- Euh… Oui… oui…_ Begueya Kija, _je vais faire tout ce que je peux… oui…_

 _\- Merci_ , sourit Satis en se retournant et finissant de tout préparer en mettant à côté d'elle le matériel pour le bandage »

Elle prit la texture qu'elle avait préparé en trop le matin, et l'hydrata un peu dans le mortier, mis son bandage dans un bocal à tremper dans un liquide un peu vert transparent qui servait de désinfectant, elle se retourna regarda Kija et lui dit « _Donnes-moi ta main s'il te plait, je récupère le bandage, on va regarder si tu veux que j'en remette un ou pas_ », Kija lui donna sa main un peu gêné et elle enleva délicatement son bandage, toucha doucement la cicatrice qui était vraiment moins visible et ajouta « _Afin de vraiment pas endommager ta plait au cas où vraiment tu te referais un coup et que ça se réouvre, je te mets encore un bandage, jusqu'au moins demain soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?_ »

« - _Oh non pas du tout,_ affirma Kija un peu gêné de la voir mal à l'aise,

 _\- Il n'y aura plus du tout de cicatrice, elle est déjà très légère, ça me rassure, Kija je t'assure,_ avoua Satis

 _\- Moi ça ne me rassure pas pour la tienne, les griffes de dragon c'est…_ commença Kija

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas ! S'il te plait, je t'assure que j'ai eu pire…_ Rassura Satis en soignant sa main puis elle fit de même avec la sienne, _tu vois, plus rien pour nous deux et sous bandage !_

 _\- Hmm... Si tu le dis_ , dit Kija en baissant la tête

 _\- J'ai mis nos anciens bandages à désinfecter, on s'allonge ?_ Demanda Satis

 _\- Ou…Oui…_ Bredouilla Kija »

Satis s'installa contre Kija qui s'allongea doucement et passa son bras avec sa main de dragon, elle saine, il eut peur et la regarda avec peur également, cette même main avait blessé Satis le matin, alors qu'il était censé la défendre. Satis sentit que Kija semblait attristé et elle demanda alors : _« Tout va bien Kija ?_ »

« - _Oh… Juste que… J'ai peur d'encore te faire du mal avec cette main,_ avoua Kija

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kija, je t'assure, tu n'es pas dangereux, et j'aime beaucoup ta main de dragon, elle me rassure_ , rassura Satis

 _\- Je t'ai tout de même blessé avec elle_ , ajouta Kija

 _\- Parce que tu as cru que quelqu'un me faisait du mal sûrement, elle a réagi rapidement, c'est très bien, et elle s'est vite rendu compte aussi et toi aussi_ , affirma Satis

 _\- Un peu tard, tu étais blessé…_ continua Kija

 _\- J'ai eu pire, je ne peux pas appeler ça une grosse attaque mais un réflexe, et donc je suis rassurée, tu sais,_ expliqua Satis, _aller rapproche-toi de moi, n'aies pas peur, fais comme d'habitude s'il te plait, ça ne me rassure pas que… que tu réagisses comme ça_ , s'angoissa Satis et tout à fait mal à l'aise entendant ses mots qui lui demandait de se rapprocher d'elle, elle rougit un peu

 _\- Pourquoi ça t'effraies ?_ Demanda Kija

 _\- Parce que, finalement quand tu es prêt de moi comme ça, ça me rassure et puis, plusieurs fois tu t'es réveillé quand… tu sentais que je bougeais ou qu'il y avait quelque chose, alors, si tu es comme d'habitude, je crains rien… J'ai réfléchi et tu as raison, je ne suis pas invincible, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à faire face sans y laisser des plumes…,_ avoua Satis _, et comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime beaucoup t'avoir prêt de moi… enfin tu sais_ , ajouta-t-elle très gênée

 _\- Hhhh…_ Fit Kija réagissant à ses mots, _en réalité, je dois t'avouer que… moi aussi j'aime bien dormir avec toi comme ça… Je ne trouve pas ça désagréable du tout… Même si je suis vraiment gêné, j'apprécie beaucoup ta présence et ta proximité la nuit, un peu comme tu m'as dit hier_ , ajouta-t-il très gêné et rougissant

 _\- Alors profites, c'est notre dernière nuit avant un moment peut-être_ , lança Satis en se rapprochant un peu de lui et posant sa tête sur ses mains, _bonne nuit Kija_

 _\- Bo... Bonne nuit, Satis_ , begueya Kija gêné et surpris de la voir se rapprocher de lui et lui dire ça, il prit sa tauge et l'enveloppa contre elle et lui mettant son bras autour du bassin de Satis et sa tête sur la tête de Satis qui était heureusement dos à lui et donc que leur expression de gêne rougissant un peu tous les deux, ne se voyaient pas. »

Tout le monde dormait profondément, très proche de leur partenaire au dodo, les chats étaient venus rejoindre Kija et Satis, Yoon et Shinah étaient bien au chaud ensembles sous la fourrure de Shinah avec Ao entre-eux, Zeno et Jeaha étaient enlacés en gros câlin et très proches, face à face, collant Tenba pour la chaleur, Hak et Yona étaient eux aussi très proches, Hak avait pris Yona contre lui face à lui, l'entrant dans son gilet et contre son torse, sa tête posée sur la tête de Yona.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est la deuxième partie du précédent !**

 **Un peu plus long que le précédent mais c'est pas comme parfois où y a énormément de mots ^^**

 **Alors CoolMhouse s'il te plait ne me tue pas xD Y en a moins que parfois hein, même si un peu plus que le dernier ^^**

 **J'avais promis de poster ce mois, cela va être fait, il reste encore des surprises !**

 **Et merci à vous lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça me motive!**

 **Gothikana**


End file.
